


香江燈火璀璨

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anxiety, Hell lot of politics, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Hong Kong, LIKE A LOT WHEN I SAY IT I REALLY MEAN IT, M/M, Politics, Social Issues, White Terror, You Have Been Warned, heavy political content, hell lot of social issues, 我真係好_鍾意廣東話, 我真係好_鍾意香港, 港語, 粵語
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: 英香二人在2020 - 2021的香/港遊記；廣東話對白，其他混合書面語和英語牽涉海量歷史政治時事【正文已完結，尚欠番外】------------Horace又突然憶起1997年6月30日午夜前兩人間那熱情如火又充滿愛意的吻，那一吻伴隨著的是從頰上不絕滾下的淚水。他們就這樣吻著，如同要把對方揉入血肉之中，直至港/英旗落下，寶藍換上一抹豔紅。時鐘敲響了十二下的鐘聲，皇/家/香/港/警/察更換了帽上的徽章。而Arthur與Horace兩人，卻久久捨不得分離。他站在王耀的身旁，看著Arthur與末代港/督與王儲登上了不/列/顛/尼/亞/號。從海上來的海事強國、日不落的大/英/帝/國，最終從海上離去。
Relationships: Canada & Hong Kong (Hetalia), England & Hong Kong (Hetalia), England/Hong Kong (Hetalia)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	1. 一、香城冰室

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur Kirkland x Horace Wong
> 
> 正文時間點：2020年9月-2021年1月肺炎陰霾下的香港，文中時間因為按照寫作的現實時間推移，所以可能顯得有點混亂  
> 番外時間點：2021年7月  
> 私設：Arthur不是人類所以不需要隔離，能隨意入境  
> 寫實香港風情  
> ，就是一篇幹話滿滿的鬼東西（x  
> 第一章些微粗口有
> 
> 戴返個頭盔先，全文牽涉海量香港政治時事歷史，不喜勿閱  
> WARNING: Heavy political, social and historical content about Hong Kong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 香城冰室
> 
> ft. 一心允行
> 
> 二零二零年九月二十二日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: 牽涉政治時事暗示（主要在第二章及以後出現），不適者勿進

**【APH英香】香江燈火璀璨**

**一、香城冰室**

_眾多的招牌和大廈霓虹燈在落日後風雨不改點亮維/多/利/亞港的兩岸，香/港最有名的旅遊景點大概要數他的夜景。火樹銀花，讓遊人禁不住駐足觀看。_

_不夜不眠之城，就連夜半三更仍是如斯璀璨。_

_從點點漁火擴散成輝煌的摩天大樓之光，徹底的蛻變只用了香/港一個半世紀。_

_——這是我們的城，能夠生於此地是一種永不磨滅的自豪。_

**祈求在那天重遇 訴盡千般相思**

**—— 梅豔芳《胭脂扣》**

侍應急速的腳步聲在有明顯污垢的鴨屎綠色紙皮石地磚上響起，捧著碟頭飯和鴛鴦的兩人身影忽然交錯。粗糙的手把一碟乾炒牛河猛力放下，伴隨一聲因為隔著口罩而變得有點模糊的吆喝。

「A餐凍檸茶走冰少甜。」

「寫嘢！」門邊卡位的男食客揚手高呼。儘管頭頂藍色的風扇正奮力盡一分綿力攪動悶熱的空氣，為冰室貢獻一絲微風，男人依舊汗流脊背，他身上的利/工/民白色背心被汗水濡濕。

「轉頭！」侍應頭也不回隨口回應，往著廚房的方向高喊，「3號爭杯熱啡。」

收銀處後的那人擱下了手上的話筒，大喊：「一個B三個C，3杯凍啡1杯凍鴦行街。」

冰室裏此起彼落的說話聲混雜搪瓷杯碟的碰撞聲雖然混亂，卻有著種說不出的井然秩序。

噠噠的腳步聲響起，侍應在他仍未走到背心大叔之前便率先開口問道：「要咩？」

「菜遠肉片河，加個凍奶茶。唔，都係整多個菠蘿油。」

「凍飲加三蚊喎。」侍應好意提示道。

「屌，是撚但啦，咁鳩熱唔通仲飲熱嘢咩。」食客以過膠的餐牌充當扇子，有一下沒一下地搖著。侍應見狀苦笑，今天確實很熱，戴著口罩更讓人快要窒息。

「一心，墨丸賣曬啦。」廚房中傳來一把宏亮的聲音。侍應聽見自己名字的當下下意識回頭看了看。

「得。」他回答，同時疾筆而書抄寫下食客的餐點。

掛著「請隨手關門」牌子的玻璃門被人往內推開，踏進這混亂卻同時井然有序的茶餐廳是個意想不到的來者。

一個金髮碧眼的外國人。

「Eh, how many people?」剛下完單的一心絞盡腦汁駛出畢生所學問道。外國人豎起了一隻手指。他環顧四周，卻發現沒有空出來的桌子。

「要搭檯......」他低聲說道，似乎在自言自語，又突然抬起頭往著收銀機後的同事求助，「死啦允行，搭檯英文係乜野？」

_唔通講darp table咩。_

允行聳聳肩，表示他也不懂。一心此時突然有點後悔當年都不好好溫習和做功課，明明當上了風紀隊長、學生會主席、校報記者等等，卻把所有任務委過於人。[1]

_細時唔讀書，大時好執輸。_ 他想。

「搭檯OK。」外國人以半鹹不淡的廣東話回答。儘管戴著口罩，卻難以掩蓋一心吃驚的表情，可外國人仿佛習以為常，露出一副不以為然的模樣。

「哦......隨便坐......」

外國人整理好西裝上的領結，隨意在背心大叔坐著的卡位對面坐下，兩人之間只隔著一塊薄薄的膠板。他拿起餐牌，動作優雅得像是在閱讀經典名著，金黃的睫毛隨著他低下頭閱讀的動作抖動。

他很快揚手點菜，要了一杯熱奶茶和蛋撻。一心有點詫異地看著西裝筆挺的外國人，他整齊的正裝打扮與對面滿頭大汗的背心大叔相映成趣。

「哇......咁撚熱仲飲熱嘢......」大叔低聲評論道。

「熱奶茶係我嘅回憶。」外國人似笑非笑回答。

起初把「香/港」帶回家的時候，Arthur本來心想的是「這個孩子與Alfred小時候好像」，一種莫名的即視感讓他開始對小殖民地心生憐愛，後來相處之間卻發現自己漸漸真正被他吸引，意想不到的是Arthur最後對他付出比當年對Alfred更多的愛護。

為了讓「香/港」不再思鄉，他曾在倫/敦的中菜店買來了sweet and sour chicken with rice。「香/港」看見食物的時候並沒有露出太大的表情波動，默默地嚥下了全盤，甚至最後一顆飯。Arthur本以為「香/港」喜歡這樣的食物，所以連續買了一整個星期的sweet and sour chicken、（根本莫名其妙的）stir-fried hoisin noodles以及salt and pepper chips外賣。［2］他並不知道「香/港」懷著複雜的心情吃下這些根本尖叫著「東方主義」[3] 的偽中餐餐點。

——Arthur直到某天牽著「香/港」小小的手路過港僑開的麵包店時，意外發現他看著菠蘿包嘴角微微上翹，才真正明瞭他家的小殖民地想要什麼。

想當然爾經過幾百年來的磨合，「香/港」也同樣接受了英/國的食物，特別是經「香/港」本人親自試味改良的港式奶茶。

一心此時上菜，把Arthur從記憶深處中扯回來。蛋撻的準備需時不久，所以旋即送到Arthur的桌上。他脫下口罩看著眼前的食品半刻，露出有點感概的表情，然後掏出電話拍照，並點擊發送。

Arthur：[一張照片]

接收者的狀態馬上換成「在線上」，片刻之後轉成「輸入中」。Arthur微笑，不等對方回應便先把電話放回褲子口袋。

  
  
  
  
  
  


不消十分鐘一名青年衝忙跑進冰室，額前的髮被汗水濡濕。和Arthur搭檯的大叔前腳剛走，Horace便來到了。

「有位㗎啦。」他知會侍應，接著匆忙跑到Arthur的身前坐下，快速切換語言：「Why didn't you tell me you're coming to Hong Kong? I could have picked you up at the airport.」

「因為係surprise。」對於前宗主國使用回答的語言並非他引以為傲的英語，Horace有點詫異，與對方相像的粗眉挑了起來。

「大/英/帝/國居然肯用小殖民地嘅語言。」他半開玩笑地說。

「入鄉隨俗。」Arthur的回答很簡約。

「叻啦，依家連成語都識用。幾時學㗎？」

「早排。掛住你咪溫廣東話囉。」

Horace的臉頰微微泛紅，他低頭不語。

一心擱下熱奶茶，茶碟的邊緣染著一些暗色的茶漬。似乎是發現兩人均認識對方，所以侍應順手拿走了放在餐桌正中央的膠板。

「睇熱。」侍應叮囑。

「Cheers。」Arthur回答，衝著一心禮貌一笑。似乎是察覺一心的不解，他補充：「唔該。」

「加單，我要個沙爹牛同凍檸茶。」似乎想要掩飾自己的尷尬，Horace清了清喉嚨開口點餐。一心拿起夾在玻璃與餐桌間的單據畫下龍飛鳳舞的幾筆，Horace從旁隱約可見鬼畫符堆中比較明顯的OT二字。

「你唔係最鍾意飲熱奶茶咩？」祖母綠的眼眸閃過一絲疑惑，Arthur緩慢地攪拌著杯中的奶茶，不鏽鋼茶匙與陶瓷茶杯碰撞時發出清脆的撞擊聲。他輕輕啜飲一口便擱下。

「今日好熱，所以飲凍嘢。」

Horace看著Arthur的熱奶茶微微一笑，握著把手低頭偷喝了一口。以往的Arthur可是絕對不會讓他做出如此沒有教養的行為，因為一個紳士必須規行矩步，不能如斯無禮。可是這是Horace的主場，亂中帶序的香城冰室，所以他想做什麼就會做什麼。

沙爹牛肉麵很快便煮好，伴隨著凍檸茶送到狹窄的二人桌上。兩人無聲地吃著餐點，片刻並沒有交談。電視新聞台的音效響起，告知他們現在的時間是中午時分。

「你無行李咩？」瞄了瞄Arthur，Horace突然開口。

「落機之後擺低咗係酒店，我book咗半島。」他驕傲一笑，「我話曬係英/國，當然佢哋係貴賓式招待。」

Horace刻意掩飾自己臉上失望的神色，沒想到Arthur千里迢迢來港卻居然沒打算回家，更訂了酒店。

「依家酒店好多人住，返屋企好啲。」

Horace說的話讓Arthur摸不著頭腦，他疑惑地問道：「點解多人，唔係無遊客咩？」

「係，但多本地人。」

Arthur似懂非懂點了點頭，他的前殖民地說的話有點玄妙。

「食完飯我帶你周圍行下，依家香/港變咗好多。」Horace邀請道，「不過我要去對面買支水先。」

他順著Horace指著的方向一看，是熟悉的超市招牌，以藍色作為主調的那家。

Arthur點點頭，正打算掏出錢包，卻被Horace按住了手。

「呢度係我地頭，唔好同我爭。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：私設（王）一心=Chris Wong，Chris Wong你條懶鬼考左咁_多年DSE都係唔會做task架嘛，但如果你有港仔一半可愛我就原諒你  
> [2]：英/國中餐店常見嘅（詭異）菜式  
> [3]：Orientalism/東方主義指的是「與所謂東方相對的西方世界，幻想/認知中的東方，通常充滿繆誤。所謂東方是土耳其以東的世界。」
> 
> 我寫完之後先發現原來香/港堅係有香城冰室OAO（雖然兩年前執左）


	2. 二、誠哥超市與藍色企鵝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二零二零年九月二十二日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中間有啲sad  
> 但呢篇結局保證超級歡樂向
> 
> WARNING：有時事政治議題！拉下去前請當心！否則玻璃心碎一地唔好嘈，thanks

_**WARNING：牽涉政治時事暗示，不適者勿進** _

**【APH英香】香江燈火璀璨**

**二、誠哥超市與藍色企鵝**

_你曾否試過感到生命的方向脫軌得失控，就像不斷努力也無法改變？_

_溺水的人奮力上游，水上太陽的光彷彿這麼近，卻一直無法觸及。_

_我能得到救贖嗎？_

**用多少天 用多少年的跌跌撞撞才找到終點**

**用多少傷痛的心愛才不離開身邊**

**用多少謊言去掩飾彼此的不完美**

**要用多少個世紀讓我看透一切**

**——陳奕迅《多少》**

嚴格而言，Arthur當年可是看著那家P字藍色超市的主人從窮小子白手起家慢慢發跡。踏進超市當下他感覺裏面的裝潢並沒作太多改變。正當他這樣想之際，一陣吵鬧的音樂掩耳逼來。

_「洗乜坐飛機，限定美食等緊你，為你精挑細算——」_

「What on Earth is this bloody song？」Arthur皺眉，忍不住切換回對他而言最熟悉的英語，「好難聽。」

看著Horace的側臉，不知如何Arthur覺得前殖民地把自己引進超市這個舉動大概是故意的。

不，肯定是故意的。

「俾你體驗吓香/港，呢排好多舖都有洗腦歌，不過我覺得起碼好聽過綠袖子[1]。」

苦著臉的Arthur在不知道聽見了多少次「oishi su-pa」之後終於得以脫離苦海。Horace拉著他的手離開了店舖登上了電車。

「我哋去買餸，今晚我煮嘢俾你食。」Horace道。對此Arthur並沒有異議，畢竟香/港美食天堂的名號並不是浪得虛名的。

  
  
  
  
  
  


啟開的車窗讓涼風滲入，隨著電車前行的動作而源源不絕吹進的微風拂過兩人的髮。金色和黑色的髮絲在風中飛揚，片刻綠寶石與黑曜石似的眸交投。

「電車好似唔同咗？定係我記錯？」  
  


「你無記錯。」Horace點頭附和，「呢架係新車。所以我先話香/港變咗好多。」

「都係鍾意舊車多啲，習慣咗以前果種車款。」指尖劃過搖下的車窗邊緣，Arthur說道。

「大/英/帝/國出街都唔搭電車，扮乜嘢平民。」Horace回答，停頓片刻之後補上一句：「不過，你都講得啱，有陣一個人習慣咗以前啲嘢，都係覺得舊嘢最好。唔知要等幾多年，香/港真係會變到完全陌生呢。」

Arthur沒有回應，而Horace心中自有答案，只是沒有說出口。

理應距離那期限還餘二十七年。

現在距離那命定的一天，還有多久呢？或許沒有人知道真正的答案。

「如果有一日港/英年代嘅街名要改做第二啲，我諗我都會幾傷心。」Horace嘆了口氣。

例如英皇道換成該任元首的名稱、維多利亞公園的雕像倒下變成誰人的之類之類。

「果個係燉字？」似乎感到空氣變得沉重，Arthur只好説些別的話把話題帶往別的方向。他指著窗外的店鋪招牌問道，順便確認自己的認字能力。比起閱讀和寫作，他的廣東話會話可是真的比較強。

「係，呢間湯店呢排都...... **揚名立萬** 。［2］」Horace的嘴角泛起嘲笑的弧度。Arthur有點不解，卻沒有追問下去。電車的叮叮聲響起，一陣顛簸後店鋪早已從兩人的視線中遠去。他們默默看著窗外的人潮，靜心傾聽過路處紅綠燈的響聲。

「我記得你以前好鍾意果間燒味。」他抬起頭往著窗外的燒味店點了點頭。

「以前係，不過戒咗成一年啦。香港變咗好多。」Horace的回答很輕很柔，差點被從窗中吹入的微風吹散，「我都係。」

「點解？」

「老闆有權選擇佢嘅政治取向，我都有權利選擇我嘅現金流向。」［3］

他說的話有點越來越玄妙了，可不知何故Arthur卻聽懂了。

Arthur突然意識到，他昔日眼中的懵懂少年早已長成。在他離開的二十三年，他不清楚香/港經歷過什麼磨難、什麼刻苦，因為他一句話也不肯說，每次通電話之時那早熟的少年往往只是報喜不報憂，就只有從旁人口中得知，或是旁敲側擊才能套出片語。等過了這麼多年後回來，他最親愛的前殖民地真的長大了。

這也是他到來探訪的原因，去年的風波太大了，連續佔據了世界各國許多天的頭版。他因此萌生一個想要親自前來好好見一下香/港、見一下Horace的意念。

不是以前宗主國的身分，而是以Arthur Kirkland——Horace Wong 一個半世紀以來的監護人身分——好好看一下對方。要不是因為那突如其來的疫情耽誤了他的行程，讓英/國差不多徹底淪陷，大概Arthur早就動身了。

他注意到Horace的黑眸正注視些什麼，所以順著少年的視線望去。

行車線中央的石壆上面鮮明地塗上八個黑點。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

留白了的空間給人無限遐想。詩人、文人或可歌頌為文學美麗的幻想空間，可看在知情者的眼中只是扼殺自由的恐懼黑夜。

「邊八個字？」

其實Arthur心裡有數，可是他不太肯定確實是哪一句，畢竟香/港社會運動中喊過口號實在太多。

「唔講得，你知道點解。」Horace的眼簾低垂。作為香/港的化身，他能做不違反命令而隨心而行的行為在近年變得少之又少。

Arthur不禁捏緊了兩人交疊的手。

  
  
  
  
  


在百/德/新/街下了車，叮叮咚咚的投幣聲在他們的身後響起，兩人朝著斑馬線走去。順著魚貫的行人他們過了馬路，人來人往的銅/鑼/灣看在綠色的眼眸裏既熟悉又陌生，儘管這是Arthur度過一個半世紀歲月之地，可在他不在的二十多年確實改變了許多。他東張西望，一幅幅的面孔被各色的口罩蒙上，看不見行人包裹著的面容。他同樣發現的是，以往熟悉的商店早已不復見。

「大丸執咗好耐。」似乎是看見Arthur疑惑的神色，Horace自動解釋道，「放心，香/港人仲係咁迷戀日/本。」

Arthur挑眉不語，隨著Horace的引領過了馬路路過小巴站，踏進了某個小型商場似的地方，商場門外印著一隻巨大的藍色企鵝。

聽見了吵鬧的音樂，Arthur突然憶起對方說過的那句「呢排好多舖都有洗腦歌」，旋即狠瞪了Horace一眼。他非常肯定前殖民地的口罩蓋著他微微泛起弧度的嘴角。

「Don Don Don~ Donki~」

Horace豎起大拇指，道：「呢啲叫體驗香/港。」

「......體你條命。」英/國紳士咬牙切齒，優雅的偽裝從臉上粉碎。他越來越覺得Horace安排的行程充滿各種赤裸裸的惡意。

「依家用廣東話鬧人有進步啊，nice。」Horace突然停下，指著前方紅色的布簾，「要唔要入去，色情大使？」

看著印著T字頭大字的布簾，Arthur露出死魚的眼神，再次質疑自己的育兒方針是不是出錯了，還是香/港自行長歪了。

「唔、洗。」語氣滲出明顯的殺意，似乎Horace假若膽敢叫他進去，他會在現場掐死那青年。

哪怕他是自己的情人。

  
  
  
  
  


Arthur拿著籃子乖乖等著Horace挑選做飯材料。Horace一面哼著那首可怕的洗腦歌，一面把明顯超越二人份的材料放進籃子，似乎想要順手買多點材料備用。

「隔幾日帶你去食你係香/港果陣未流行嘅香港美食，反正雞蛋仔蛋撻魚蛋果啲你食咗幾千次。」

不把Arthur帶到傳統的香/港特色景點也是同樣的道理，畢竟裏面的地方要不是Arthur在管治時期見過，就是他親自監督建築的。帶他去普通遊客的景點這可不行，必須來一個現代香/港流行文化遊。

聽畢的Arthur露出懷疑的眼神。

「今次無洗腦歌，I promise。」

但有很好玩的廣東話變種。

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ［1］：綠袖子，DSE考生永遠的痛  
> ［2］：時事梗，要明就會明，同醉酒駕駛有關  
> ［3］：更多的時事梗，同顏色有關
> 
> Author's notes：
> 
> 某程度特登寫實咁描述2020嘅香港（包括戴口罩），係我向未來有一日回顧返轉頭，我會記得，啊，原來果陣香港係咁  
> 我其實有少少擔心有一日，我會唔記得我最愛嘅香港係點樣，因為香港可能有一日會徹底變天  
> 趁仲有機會，等我用文字留低我對香港嘅記憶  
> 以我最熟悉嘅同人文方式、以我最鍾意嘅角色港仔、以我最鍾意嘅語言港語
> 
> 其實本身諗住寫一篇純歡樂向英香，但都係忍唔住寫左啲政治嘢，oops
> 
> 大概仲有2-3個ch.先完，除非突然諗到更多內容
> 
> 12月補充：我依家睇番先見到有一句唔知係排版定乜嘢亂七八糟orz，文法狗屁不通完全唔知道講乜9，我仲鬼掩眼咁耐都睇唔到，好尷尬  
> \--> this：是行車線中央中被人塗黑的石壆，鮮明的有著有八個黑點。


	3. 三、彼岸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二零二零年十月三日

**政治時事有！不適者勿進！**

** 【APH英香】香江燈火璀璨 **

三、彼岸

  
  
  


_自擁有意識之初，我不斷為不同人而活。_

_我的割讓，為清廷扛下了一場更激烈的慘戰；我的能力，為英/國賺來了不少利潤，作為他進入東/亞市場的跳板；我的回歸，為中/國展示了大國的實力，演好一場兄友弟恭的大龍鳳。_

_那，我自己呢？_

_我，能為我而活嗎？_

  
  
  


**越渴望見面然後發現 中間隔著那十年**

**我想見的笑臉 只有懷念 不懂 怎去再聊天**

**——陳奕迅《不如不見》**

  
  
  


作為小漁港的香/港生於海洋橫抱之地，海風的陣陣鹹香和輕柔吹拂使他安心。成為殖民地之初，Horace曾跟Arthur到帝國首都居住。在位處內陸的倫/敦看不見大海，而那一條泰/晤/士/河就成為了Horace對家鄉潺潺流水的唯一慰藉。

可是，泰/晤/士/河兩旁風雖高、浪雖急，飄來的海風卻沒有帶來熟悉的海水淡香。

彷佛是為了讓Horace好好學習如何長成一個「有用」的殖民地，Arthur曾領著尚算幼小的他遠渡重洋到彼端的加/拿/大/聯/邦。Matthew當時盡地主之誼帶他們四處遊覽，從西出發翻過重重山脈到逹東岸。儘管在旅途中看盡了加/國的壯麗河山，可Arthur只獨愛站在安/大/略/湖[1]前沉思，雙眉緊皺神色凝重，任由浪花拍打腳上擦得發亮的牛津鞋。

起初看見安/大/略/湖之際，Horace難掩臉上的驚喜。他以為這是真正的海洋，卻在聞不到那一股熟悉的海洋氣息之時意識到這只是一個巨大的淡水湖泊。然而拍打岸邊的浪花以及彎彎的湖岸讓Horace得以暫時解決鄉愁。安/大/略/湖很大，肉眼根本無法看見彼端，就只能遙遙眺望地平線。

他原以為彼岸仍是加/國的綺麗風光。

Arthur在多/倫/多的幾天，常常跑來安/大/略/湖發呆，一待就是大半天。

回到英/國讀地圖的時候，Horace終於明瞭宗主國對於湖的彼岸執著的緣故。

安/大/略/湖的中央，為美/國和加/拿/大的邊界。

站在僅有的殖民地土地上，眺望早已遠去的前殖民地，緬懷褪色的美好回憶。

維/多/利/亞/港的微風吹拂Horace的臉。他的雙眸凝視窗外的風景時有點失神。他們離開銅鑼灣之後隨意跳上了一架往灣/仔/北的巴士，再換乘天/星/小/輪在回Arthur在半/島/酒/店的套房路上。

「做乜發呆？」Arthur的嗓音成功把Horace拉回現實。

Horace如實告訴對方剛才所想的往事。

「你吃醋？」

「無。」儘管從Horace的口中吐出的是否定的句子，Arthur總是從他的語氣中隱約意識到一絲不悅。

「成個港女咁，口不對心。」Arthur調笑道，捏緊了前殖民地的手。

「我就係揉合曬香港啲人性格先呢個樣，咁梗係有港女格。」Horace在口罩底下的唇角微微上翹，自嘲道。其實他沒有生氣，只是在逗Arthur玩。

作為擁有長久生命的英/國，總會在悠長歷史中碰上過幾個刻骨銘心的人吧。Horace儘管年輕，卻明白這個事實。

活在當下，便足矣。

另一架天/星/小/輪駛過，倚在圍欄上的Horace能隱約看見對面船上的人在談笑。儘管臉容被口罩覆蓋，可仍不掩人們的愉悅模樣。小輪離去之後，原本尚遠的文化中心變得更近了，船上乘客有的心急如焚得站了起來，在跳板前低頭按著電話準備第一時間下船。Horace微微回頭，借助Arthur的身影遮掩自己側身的動作，毫不意外看見小輪的角落坐著一個單耳掛著無線耳機、理著平頭的健碩男人。

他無聲的哼了哼。

紅色的跳板落下，乘客踩著急速的步伐下船，四周頓時人聲沸騰。Arthur伸手接過了Horace手上的其中一袋餸菜，兩人順著人群步出碼頭，平頭男子迅速隱沒於人潮中。半/島/酒/店離尖/東/碼/頭很近，只需要幾分鐘的路程便能到達。因為是對英/國的特別招待，所以這次Arthur下榻的房間想當然爾是平常需要付出天價才能入住的26樓半/島/套房[2]。

總統套房裏面設有廚房，當然不是供貴客使用，而是管家待命之處。

Horace喚管家暫時退下，這個晚上他才是大廚，並不需要有別人礙手礙腳。（或是符合國情的「說三道四」？呵。）

他目送管家欠身行禮離開房間，直至看見房門重重關上才安心地回過頭來。修長的指尖劃過客廳的矮櫃，動作看似隨意，可並非如此。Horace趁著Arthur不注意的時候俯身打開矮櫃，用力且熟練地拔出了雕花飾品下的金屬物，扯斷了電線後便將其棄置於垃圾桶中。

「果然係半/島/套/房，風景特別唔同。」Horace走進睡房漫不經心説道。確認好Arthur的視線暫時被窗外的風景吸引，Horace伸手探進床頭櫃上的花瓶，把另一個金屬物捏碎。Arthur突然回頭，殺他一個措手不及，嚇得他不慎鬆手讓異物跌落瓶底，發出清脆的撞擊聲。Arthur有點懷疑地挑起了粗眉，卻沒說什麼。Horace假借參觀總統套房之名東摸摸西看看，拆走了幾個偷聽器以及針孔鏡頭。

自從Arthur進入香/港邊界以來，他們兩人一直受到不同程度的監控，就算是最私人的房間亦然，所以Horace才想讓Arthur回家過夜，得以在家中暫避老大哥的眼線。他一直不說清原因，只隨口安著各種理由推搪，單純是不想令對方擔心。

要是直說的話，Arthur回國的時候肯定難以放心下來。

他已經長大了，不想再讓別人操心。他想，他有能力把一切都扛下來。Arthur為他做的已經夠多了，總不能再像是這樣依賴別人了呢。

或許是早年被人當作貨物拋來拋去，Horace儘管尚算年輕，卻因為背負的沉重而早生成熟，百年來磨練出的是堅忍和刻苦。他早就明瞭走到最後，能夠依靠的就只有自身一人。哪怕是最親密的撫養者Arthur，也因背負著人民的祈願而無法任意而行，最後只餘他一人在小島上孤身作戰。

想必他就只能自救吧。他最終的救贖，就是自身。

最近針對著香/港的保安以及監控變得更強了，特別是隨著十月初的逼近。畢竟，他可是在異常敏感的時刻「勾結外國勢力」，容許外國人對香/港「說三道四」嘛。想到這裡的Horace嗤笑了聲。

Arthur可真會挑時間前來。Horace其實有片刻懷疑對方是否故意挑這個敏感的時間到來港。畢竟Arthur可是當年的日/不/落/帝/國，不老奸巨猾的話，又豈能雄霸全球？

Horace反覆檢查確保毫無遺留後，向前宗主國微微一笑，拉著他到廚房準備廚房大展拳腳。

他意味深長地向Arthur投向一眼。

「唔準掂我啲嘢食。」

Arthur露出有點失望的表情，舉起雙手舉離料理桌上的肉類。

「我唔想有人唔小心炸咗半/島/酒/店。」Horace道。當年少不更事的他並不知道Arthur在料理方面如何缺乏才華，看著那優雅的宗主國說要親自下廚讓他一嚐英/格/蘭佳餚之際傻傻地點了點頭，還滿心期待坐在桌前等待。

聽見廚房傳來爆炸聲以及飄出稠密的濃煙之後，Arthur拿出來的是一大團與黑炭無異的可怕物體。

——這是Horace不堪回首的恐怖記憶。

生怕Horace會生氣，Arthur只好抬來了椅子坐在一旁看他煮飯。

「煮咩？」

「好嘢。」Horace的答案並算不上是一種回答。他俐落地切著雞排，「反正我啲港式混血菜一定好食過英/國菜。」

Arthur感到他的心靈一陣刺痛。他一直懷疑前殖民地的料理才能根本源自於他挑吃的嘴。自從Horace長得夠高，能不用踮起腳尖便可觸及料理台之後，他便一直不肯吃Arthur煮的食物，寧願親自下廚。他或是發明港/英混血菜式，或是從英/聯/邦的其他同伴身上偷學，甚至偷跑到別人家學煮菜（早期的Horace比較常跑去Vargas雙子甚至是Francis家裏作客，而八九十年代的Horace可是本田菊家裡的常客，千禧後有時候會偷跑去林曉梅和任勇洙家裏），總之就是誓死不願再碰Arthur的地獄料理。有時候Arthur不禁懷疑，會否因為他的緣故，Horace才贏得美食天堂的美譽。

黑色的眸專注地看著雞排在平底鍋上嘶嘶作響，Horace順手把火關小，然後把意粉下鍋。

「我記得以前有個廣告，裏面有句對白係『雞蛋六隻，糖呢就兩茶匙，仲有啲橙皮添』，但我去到依家都唔知佢煮緊乜鬼嘢係要呢堆材料。」Horace突然開口，並把雞排翻面，「我懷疑呢啲古怪嘢係英/國暗黑料理嘅材料。」

Arthur感到他在一天裏第N度中槍。

「有毛有翼啦，識得係咁挖苦我。」Arthur苦笑。不知如何，他直覺覺得Horace絕對還在吃剛才的醋。

「因為你煮啲嘢真係太難食。」臉上泛起愉悅的笑，Horace盛好湯介紹道：「嗱，前菜紅湯加餐包。」

擱下兩碗餐湯，他回頭把黑椒醬澆在雞排上，片刻濃郁的香氣填滿整個空間。

「茶餐廳必備，黑椒雞排意粉。仲有個梳乎厘係焗爐，一陣間食得。」

瞬間整個餐桌鋪滿了色香味俱全的菜餚，Horace掏出電話做出用餐前指定動作。

打卡。

  
  
  
  
  
  


此刻的Arthur單純以為Horace拍照只是為了上載社交網站賣弄自己的廚藝。作為一個老派人，Arthur倒是不太明白社交網站的吸引之處。他懵然不知，Horace拍下的照片另有用途。

吃飯途中Horace的電話響了幾遍，可他卻全數掛掉。

「全部都係sell人做facial啊做gym啊果啲垃圾廣告電話。」Horace解釋道，把再次開始震動的電話翻了過來。Arthur隱約看見螢幕上閃過一個字，「王」。

是Horace的姓氏。

Horace的電話再次震動。他終於擱下了刀叉，點開了新收到的電郵，不耐地翻了個白眼。

電郵沒有下款，可Horace知道發出人是誰。

「 **中/國/香/港，幹嘛不接你大哥的電話？**

**Sent from my iPhone.** 」

似乎是意識到Arthur關切的眼神，Horace搖搖頭說沒事。

「事頭搵我，我遲啲覆佢。」

「噢，你講你個事頭婆？」Arthur依稀記得香/港的人民曾在易主前稱呼女王為「事頭婆」，想必主權更替之後特/區/首/長成為了Horace新的「事頭婆」。沒記錯的話，現任的首長是個她。

不，想記錯倒是有點難度，畢竟這號人物倒是在去年長期霸佔國際新聞頭版。

Horace沉默了半刻，才緩緩開口回答，似乎在思考他的用詞。

「唔係，係真係事頭，最頂頭果個。」[3]

Arthur露出疑惑的神色，卻得不到Horace的答覆。

似乎意識到Horace並不想在這個話題上停留太久，Arthur也識趣地扯開話題，提醒前殖民地在烤箱中的甜點。Horace亦趁機離座，打開烤箱取出甜點。此刻從樓下突然傳來一聲巨響，讓Horace嚇得差點摔了精心炮製的梳乎厘。

「啊，就係我講嘅，呢排好多人住酒店。」[4]

伴隨著Horace的話音，響起的是別間房間傳來的，堆疊著的歡呼聲以及音樂聲。

  
  


T.B.C.

* * *

_**Author's notes以及私設：** _

我對英國食物印象停留係tesco 3磅meal deal度...對唔住我對英國食物描寫超級biased，對唔住啊Artie，我相信你國家有美食

~~只係我無錢食。~~

Arthur不斷覺得港仔係度吃醋（LOL佢呢個情聖哈哈）但其實港仔係度心煩梗好多野，所以先有呢啲反應，私設佢不斷挑戰Artie底線係因為有陣佢想分散自己注意力唔諗啲傷心野，有陣就係因為佢無聊想刺激Artie

**私設（超長）：**

本家對於港仔的設定並不多，所以我套用了大量私設

其中一個設定是稱呼王耀為「先生」，或許這個在日本文化是非常合理的設定，可是看在我的眼中可是非常彆扭，因而私設嘉龍直呼王耀其名（就好似中學生好鍾意偷偷直接叫老師個名咁），或者稱他為大哥。（感覺是私下背著王耀叫他的名字，但在他的面前叫大哥）。

如果真的要叫先生我覺得會是Mr這個意思上的先生，而非日語中的那個意思，頂多叫王耀王先生（雖然我覺得這個稱呼過於生疏，王耀不會讓他這樣叫，他家上司那個不能說名字的男人反而可能想讓港仔這樣叫）。

其次是關於 _角色設定_

首先港仔感覺喜歡捉弄亞瑟，因為本家有用炮仗嚇亞瑟的設定，所以我把港仔寫得比較有惡趣味（類似「不能只有我看見，所以Arthur黎到都要一齊睇」這種概念）。加上港仔算是比較年輕的擬人體，所以性格應該比較像香/港年輕人。

其實我覺得如果港仔和亞瑟同居了150年的話，港仔說的話應該比較接近國際學校學生那種，一大堆英文然後突然拋一句中文，才比較合理。但我想主要用廣東話，因而沒有套用這個設定。

關於 _港仔內心設定_

在我眼中的港仔是一個比較悲情的角色，自擁有意識以來一直被當作貨品、人球拋來拋去，久而久之他學會了要生存必須靠自己，才自強發展經濟，變成英/國的金礦換取重視，甚至生存的權利，可惜好景不常。回歸之後又被中/國不斷威脅，以其他城市取代港仔地位，所以形成了淡漠的性格。一直在在乎的人面前假裝沒事不讓他人擔心，遮蓋自己心裏的傷痕。

在他人眼中港仔是個非常成功的人（？），可是他並不覺得自己是這樣。私設會和新/加/坡在經濟方面相愛想殺（？）。外表或許風光，可心中的苦澀就只有自己知道。

港仔在缺愛的環境中成長，英/國把他搶回家的時候並非因為愛，而只是為了更多的利益，或者只是展現霸權或是強大的軍事力量（而且本來英/國想要的並非香/港）；回來之後他從「親人」中感受到的並非溫度，而是更多的利用。

在我心目中，國擬人的形象全屬正面/中性，因為真正操弄他們達到政治目的的，往往是他們身後的「boss」。無論如何，他們僅是棋子。某程度上，也算是很悲哀的。

要是「國家」中/國與香/港的關係全是操控的話，那麼「國家」英/國與香/港的關係則是先操控後融合（其實就算發展到最後，暗地裡也算是操控，只是關係比起和其他殖民地比較和藹一點。老實說，我覺得假如沒有回歸，香/港大概不太介意，或者根本懶得獨立www）。可是作為千年的古國，我猜想王耀和亞瑟兩人必定有一點陰暗面的，特別是殖民時期的亞瑟以及六十年代的王耀。

（其實我有點好奇，假設國擬人的性格是按照國內人物的性格塑造出來，國/民/黨逃亡台/灣的時候那麼算不算是把王耀的部分性格過戶給了灣姐？？？國共內戰時期的王耀算不算精神分裂？？？雖然我覺得不用這麼認真啦www）

而王耀和嘉龍的關係在我心中比較複雜，算是一種疏離的親人關係，弟弟在親戚家長大後來才回家的那種概念。王耀或許不想操控嘉龍，畢竟嘉龍小時候算是他養大的弟弟，儘管後來被逼送走嘉龍，可他心中大概對這個孩子還有點感情，然而他一直只能任由國家擺佈。亞瑟一直想要幫助嘉龍，因為嘉龍可是由他撫養成人，卻因為各種政治角力而不能如願。我心中對王耀和亞瑟的形象大概是這樣。嘉龍大概知道兩個國擬人對他並無惡意，可是礙於人類的擺弄而無法顯露真意，所以他知道要是想要得到自由，便必須要靠自己。

至於會這樣私設的話，或許只是我對角色們還有些依戀，不想把最醜惡的政治套到他們身上吧XD

話曬係我當年中學鍾意左好耐嘅野呀嘛，爭啲因為APH走去讀history架我XDD

如果你居然睇到呢度，我真係佩服，居然睇我呢啲廢話咁耐，多謝你❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註釋：
> 
> [1]：北/美東岸內陸淡水湖，位於加/拿/大/安/大/略省與美/國/賓/夕/法/尼/亞/州中間，湖附近比較知名的城市包括多/倫/多以及水/牛/城。  
> （好L大嘅湖，點解可以咁L大浪，大到我覺得係多/倫/多行到邊都可以見到呢個湖......）
> 
> [2]：半/島/套/房位於26/F，官網有room tour  
> https://www.peninsula.com/zh/hong-kong/luxury-hotel-room-suite-types/the-peninsula-suite  
> 有管家係真，之前睇過半/島/套/房管家專訪
> 
> [3]：「最頂頭」（亦即發email的那位）那個並非7/7/7，而是......
> 
> [4]：Staycation party room應該係 25/F嘅豪華海景套房  
> https://www.peninsula.com/zh/hong-kong/luxury-hotel-room-suite-types/grand-deluxe-harbour-view-suite 
> 
> 我本人無錢住半島，所以全部都係靠Google杜撰XDD
> 
> 下一個 chapter暫定叫「平民之都」，感覺呢篇可能比我預期更加長lol唔小心寫多左oops  
> 其實我有少少對唔住港仔，因為本身諗住寫一篇純糖英香遊記「哈哈哈我地去玩feel」，唔知點解走偏左又講政治......
> 
> 估計仲有三、四章左右完結全系列


	4. 四、無法遏止的思念

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horace又突然憶起1997年6月30日午夜前兩人間那熱情如火又充滿愛意的吻，那一吻伴隨著的是從頰上不絕滾下的淚水。他們就這樣吻著，如同要把對方揉入血肉之中，直至港/英旗落下，寶藍換上一抹豔紅。時鐘敲響了十二下的鐘聲，皇/家/香/港/警/察更換了帽上的徽章。
> 
> 而Arthur與Horace兩人，卻久久捨不得分離。
> 
> Horace最終跟著王耀走的時候，與當初離開兄長之際一樣安靜，不吵也不鬧，可Horace知道他每次易主的時候，心中有一部分也跟著死去。
> 
> 二零二零年十月十九日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 無諗住俾佢哋啪啪啪，一個唔小心就寫成咁，呢篇文有太多意外orz  
> 但依舊全年齡向
> 
> 有啲虐（97回憶有）  
> 我保證下篇會甜+公開放閃，嗚嗚我對你地唔住啊英香QAQ

**政治時事內容有**

**不喜勿入！**

**【APH英香】香江燈火璀璨**

**四、無法** **遏止的思念**

  
  
  
  
  


_香/港的夜景燈火璀璨，耀眼得星光也顯得黯然失色。_

_我說，所有的星光都不及你一半美麗。_

_印/度被世人比作女皇陛下冠上的一顆寶石，而香/港在我眼裏則是我捧在掌心的鑽石。_

_經過打磨而變得奪目萬分，堅強不屈的性格隻手打來大片江山。_

_無論是誰，也無法掩蓋你的光芒。_

  
  
  
  
  


**今天看這段歷史 像褪色午夜殘片**

**笑話情節 此刻變窩心故事**

**——陳奕迅《粵語殘片》**

  
  
  


餐後的Arthur看著Horace站在水槽邊整理碗碟，緩緩站了起來，從後把對方擁進懷裡。 Horace愣了一愣，沾滿了泡沫的餐具差點脫手滑落。儘管作為半/島/套/房的尊貴客人，他們大可以把碗碟全數假手於人，可是Horace總覺得讓僕人清理好現場怪不好意思（或許是Arthur當年的教育少數成功的地方，也或許是王耀當年的禮義廉恥催眠有效，Horace倒是不清楚），所以趁著飯後的時間洗碗。

他感到Arthur湊在他的耳邊，溫熱的鼻息搔得Horace的耳尖發癢。

「今晚留低陪我？」他的前宗主國問道。

Arthur總是以完美的紳士風範看待一切他珍愛重視的事物，從兩人開始交往開始從沒試過不顧Horace的意願而行。然而Arthur的紳士精神卻讓Horace既愛又恨，儘管他深愛Arthur的紳士溫柔，可又恨他對約定執著的風度翩翩。

假如二十三年前，他不曾展現一個紳士的風度、不曾遵守那九十九年的租約，堅持拒絕把香/港歸還——畢竟，界/限/街以南可是個永久割讓的存在——他們是否不需要分開兩地，能長相廝守？不過反之而言，若非Arthur對條約的堅持，又不會導致最近他對《中/英/聯/合/聲/明》的介入。[1] 話雖如此，若非香/港的回歸，兩國根本不須簽下此一條款。

一連串的歷史事件，關係曖昧糾纏不清。既是因，也彷彿是果。

Horace的睫毛低垂，沉醉於如麻的思緒中。

發現了懷裏的人良久沒有說話，Arthur輕輕吻上了Horace的耳垂，柔軟的觸感讓他暫時回過神來。

「好。」Horace旋即答應道。

Arthur收緊了手上的力度，把Horace擁得更近。將碗碟仔細抹乾之後，Horace轉身，抬頭對上Arthur祖母綠的眸。

兩人交換了一吻，輕柔像羽毛刷過唇上又淡如水的一吻，仿佛只是禮節性的親吻，如同忠臣輕吻君主手背一般，不帶一絲情慾。

他們的關係自從二十三年前便一直如此，因為深愛對方卻難以相見，就算碰上面也只是在各種大大小小的跨國會議上，席間隔著幾百個爾虞我詐的人類政客，在波譎雲詭的氣氛中遙遙相望。身分敏感的他們就只能奮力把愛意埋藏於心房中的最深處。畢竟作為中/國的附屬地，在公開場合與前宗主國過於親暱，確實於禮不合，亦容易被人以其指責他有異心。他的身分是中/國/香/港——儘管他多麼討厭此一名字——而非、而 **再非** 英/屬/香/港。要是過分依賴英/國，一個「港/英餘孽」的標籤註定會貼在他的身上。

餘。大/英/帝/國拂袖離去之後，遺下的東西。沒人要的，廢物。

_「若是真的如此喜歡你的話，又怎麼會不努力爭取把你留在身旁，反而將你遺棄在這裡？你在英/國的眼中不過只是個廢物。」_

孽。作惡而生的餘患，不被人待見，忤逆者。

_「不中不西、黃皮白心，你只是個雜種。」_

他們早已習慣在他人面前演好一場又一場人們想看的戲碼，只能趁著夜裡無人之時，在王耀的默許之下偷偷摸黑幽會一解相思之苦，然後隔天回到跨國會議的會場再次假裝點頭之交，擦身而過毫無一絲留戀。

Horace又突然憶起1997年6月30日午夜前兩人間那熱情如火又充滿愛意的吻，那一吻伴隨著的是從頰上不絕滾下的淚水。他們就這樣吻著，如同要把對方揉入血肉之中，直至港/英旗落下，寶藍換上一抹豔紅。時鐘敲響了十二下的鐘聲，皇/家/香/港/警/察更換了帽上的徽章。

而Arthur與Horace兩人，卻久久捨不得分離。

Horace最終跟著王耀走的時候，與當初離開兄長之際一樣安靜，不吵也不鬧，可Horace知道他每次易主的時候，心中有一部分也跟著死去。

他站在王耀的身旁，看著Arthur與末代港/督與王儲登上了不/列/顛/尼/亞/號。從海上來的海事強國、日不落的大/英/帝/國，最終從海上離去。

英/國揮一揮衣袖，看似走得輕鬆，卻在香/港人的心留下無數痕跡。眼前的畫面突然與一個半世紀前的那日重疊。他忽然嚐到了林曉梅與王耀看著他被帶走之際撕心裂肺的痛。他看著Arthur的背影越行越小，然後站在門前最後一次回頭。Horace擦走臉上的眼淚，衝他一笑。

他想自己烙在Arthur腦海中的最後一眼，是仍笑著的他。Arthur的唇動了。Horace不懂讀唇，可此刻他明瞭了。

“I will wait for you, till the end of time.”

這是Arthur為他留下的誓言。他相信對方永不會背棄，而他亦然。

似乎發覺到Horace的不專心，Arthur咬了咬他的下唇。

「做咩成日心不在焉？」

「對唔住，成日忍唔住諗起好多回憶。」Horace抱歉地淡淡一笑，「突然又記起咗97嘅事。」

Arthur看著他，表情明顯有點擔憂。

其實當日Arthur也非無動於衷，只是上千年的磨練讓他學會完美隱藏內心中的波瀾、學會了欺騙、掩飾以及隱瞞。英方間留下遺憾的不只Arthur，彭/定/康也是如此。他本想在赤/臘/角新機場飛離香/港，卻因為機場仍未竣工而無法得償所願。[2] 仿佛人群中最不為所動的人，就只有王儲一人。畢竟，他對此片土地的感情並不如其他幾人的深厚。對他而言，這就只是帝國版圖上的其中一個領地。

那一天，注定為Arthur和Horace兩人留下了悠久的疤痕。

「Arthur。」Horace呼喚了他的名字。Arthur有點意外，他的前殖民地甚少直接喚他的名字。以前小的時候，他總會按照自己的要求叫他Mr. Kirkland。祖母綠的眸往Horace投向一眼，映入眼簾的是對方有點複雜的表情。

「Arthur。如果，當初你無將我還翻返去就好。」仿佛擔心Arthur會有任何誤會，他迅速補上了一句：「我唔係怪你嘅意思，只係有啲感觸。」

「Who knows. 可能你最後都係同美/國、印/度、新/加/坡、馬/來/西/亞一樣。雖然無回歸中/國，但到最後都係離開我。」指尖撫上了Horace的手，Arthur低聲說道。此刻，Horace才覺得小時候曾覺得無限強大的日/不/落/帝/國此刻居然看起來這麼渺小。

因分離而心痛的感覺，Arthur並不比Horace嘗得少。

「香/港或者會，但Horace Wong唔會。」他回答：「I will be here for you, till the end of time.」

十指交纏，兩人交換著熾熱的深吻。壓抑已久的愛意和思念此刻一瀉而出，如同燎原之火一樣一發不可收拾，到Horace貪婪地吸著空氣之際他才意識到兩人不知何時到了床上。背靠柔軟的床墊，壓在自己身上的是最深愛之人的溫度。透光的床單下，兩人的身影相擁入懷。Horace勾了勾指，伸手關上了床邊的燈。

  
  
  
  
  
  


The night is still young.

  
  
  
  
  


黑色的睫毛動了動，Horace在Arthur的懷中換了個姿勢，想要好好入眠。他打了個哈欠，剛才突如其來的特備飯後節目讓他整個人疲憊得只想癱倒床上睡去。一直斷斷續續的派對聲在二人靜默下來之後顯得特別吵鬧，Horace深深嘆了口氣，想必他們徹夜不得好眠。

Arthur翻了個身，拿起電話致電管家投訴。失去溫暖懷抱的Horace不悅地皺眉，直到Arthur把他再次擁入懷抱才舒展愁眉。經過投訴之後派對之人雖然在當下收斂了些，可在不久之後故態復萌，煩躁的Arthur也無心再次致電投訴。懷裡的Horace疲態盡現，早已無視外界聲響而先行睡去。Arthur的唇蹭了蹭Horace的髮，伸手拈來一個多餘的枕頭以其蒙頭，努力嘗試闔眼睡去，直至天開始顯露魚肚白才昏昏沉沉入睡。到他再次睜眼之際，早已是正午，而Horace的身影卻已不復見。

Arthur在客廳找到了正在平板電腦上埋頭苦幹的Horace。

「忙緊？咁我哋今日唔好出去啦。」Arthur說道，指示管家按照他的口味沖泡紅茶。祖母綠色的雙眸映在紅棕色的茶水上，Arthur優雅地呷了一口英式早餐茶。

「唔得，你難得嚟到香/港，唔通要你同我一齊喺度做野咩。」放下了平板電腦，Horace從管家手上接過了奶茶，掩口打了個哈欠，「我今日有好多地方帶你去玩。」

「例如？」Arthur似乎覺得Horace的景點總是包含濃厚的惡趣味，因而先行問道。他盯著明顯有點疲累的Horace，發現他的唇似乎有點紅腫，而且微微破了皮，因而有點不好意思地移開了視線。一陣罪惡感油然而生。昨天晚上，他似乎有點過火了.....

「我頭先睇新聞，見到歷/史/博/物/館嘅常設展《香/港/故/事》會翻新，聽講有港/督相果面牆無得留低，同埋會拆走好多關於港/英嘅嘢。要唔要去睇下？」

_【攝於《香港故事》閉館前兩日】_

Arthur搖搖頭。

「歷史之所以為歷史，就係因為佢曾經發生過。無論有心人點樣抵賴、點樣篡改，已經過去嘅事無法改變。況且，對於香/港嘅過去......你，Horace嘅過去，我瞭如指掌。」

「無論點樣改變，我都會永遠銘記將你塑造成呢個樣嘅歷史。我諗，你都唔會忘記呢一段過去。」

Horace輕輕點了點頭。

「好，咁我哋去我原訂計劃去果個地方。」

「咁你想帶我去邊度？」Arthur問道。

「帶大/英/帝/國體驗香/港，當然係去平民嘅地方啦。上流人士去嘅地方，你都熟曬，話曬好似全部都係你起嘅。」Horace回答，「其實我本身想帶你去屯/門/公/園睇表演，好精彩㗎。但好似依家無咗。Thanks God。」

Horace對於屯/門/公/園前言不對後語的描述讓Arthur不禁有點擔心，看起來他的直覺還是正確的，Horace絕對在搞事。

「𡃁仔，唔好玩嘢喎。」他警告道。

Horace別開了面，可是對前殖民地所作所為熟悉的Arthur看得出他大概在偷笑。

吃完了早餐，Horace也似乎把工作全數處理完畢。Arthur換上一套乾淨的衣裳之後，稍作收拾，便拿著行李牽著Horace準備退房。經過昨夜一役之後，Arthur同意跟著Horace回家居住。

在踏出房門之前，他突然被Horace拉住了。

「戴口罩啊。」他提醒道。Arthur尷尬地撓撓頭，他總是忘記了在出門前戴上口罩。儘管作為國家的化身，按照道理無法感染人類的病毒，可是他們這麼多年來依舊按照當地習俗、法律而行，才不顯得他們像是特權份子，或是與當地文化格格不入。

Arthur把口罩胡亂戴上，露出了半個鼻子。口罩把下半臉包裹得嚴嚴實實的Horace搖了搖頭，伸手為前宗主國拉好口罩。Arthur看著眼前的人，不禁泛起了淡淡的微笑。一個世紀之前，他為仍然幼小的Horace整理好西裝的畫面依然歷歷在目，那時候的他為了帶Horace出席上流社會的舞會，親自為他訂造了一套合身的西裝。出門前，他單膝跪在Horace的身前，為他整理好領帶的結。領帶的顏色是與港/英旗上一模一樣的美麗藍色。Horace稚氣未退的臉龐上閃過一抹徬徨，小巧的手拉了拉西裝外套的下擺，而他所有細微的動作表情全數看在Arthur眼裏。

現在兩人的角色徹底互換，而Horace再也不是當日那個會害怕面對群眾的孩子了，他早已長成為獨當一面的大都會。

向管家道謝並解釋去意之後，兩人隨著管家帶領到了半島大堂等候。Horace從Arthur手上接過了行李箱，往著一個在角落等待的女孩子走去。長髮齊劉海少女的打扮與半/島/酒/店的眾人格格不入。她的口中叼住一根未點燃的香煙，身上穿著的是以花邊點綴的粉紅色背心。Arthur有點詫異地看著女孩身上的熱褲以及腳踩的拖鞋，驚訝為何她能在不被保鏢阻止之下進入酒店[3]。此時，她向Horace招了招手。

Horace扭頭往Arthur介紹她的身份：「我嘅下屬凱婷，佢會幫你帶行李翻我哋屋企。」[4]

Arthur有點不放心地看著凱婷接過了他的行李箱，最終還是決定相信Horace的判斷，隨著他離開。

「我記得有一段時期，你都係呢個打扮。」確保凱婷聽不見他們的對話之際，Arthur突然笑道，「你話呢啲叫咩？M…」

「MK。」Horace道，瞪了Arthur一眼，「型啊，你識咩。」

Arthur想起了那個染成一頭五顏六色，瀏海長得遮眼的Horace，決定不予置評。

他們跳上了一輛九/巴，雙層巴士倚著彌/敦/道而行，窗外的景色轉眼即逝。路上的建築緩緩轉變，從擁有玻璃外牆的摩天甲級寫字大樓變成了普通的民居，路上衣香鬢影的辦公室女郎也漸漸被平實的街坊取代。

下車後微風吹來，不過只是一日之差，秋意已開始漸濃。兩人站在十字路口旁悄悄等待綠燈之時，Arthur好奇地向路邊擺賣的小販投向了幾眼，地攤上放著各式雜物。路過的老人駐足圍觀，看見沒有意中物便搖頭離去。

「我諗尊貴嘅大/英/帝/國應該都好少黎，甚至未去過呢區。」Horace解釋道，「歡迎嚟到深水埗，香/港嘅平民天堂。」

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：BNO平權，指的BNO 5+1以獲取居英權此一新政策
> 
> [2]：當年新聞報導有提及：https://www.facebook.com/oldhkstory/videos/1664896467001432/?v=1664896467001432 
> 
> [3]：search MK妹就會搵到XD超級經典嘅一幅圖
> 
> [4]：「認真講，係F.1女仔最壞係我同凱婷」
> 
> 私心覺得如果真係有九/龍擬人，應該會係MK妹，嗚嗚MK真係香/港本土文化QAQ  
> 回歸部分希望無寫錯，我無親眼睇過，只係search左啲片黎verify 


	5. 五、平民之都

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二零二零年十月二十八日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呢篇長少少  
> 先虐後甜，港仔我對你唔住，明明上一章話只甜不虐（土下座  
> 繼續牽涉歷史時事政治，不喜勿入！

**牽涉歷史時事政治，不喜勿入！**

**【APH英香】香江燈火璀璨**

**五、平民之都**

**有感情就可以一生一世嗎？**

**又在惋惜有用嗎？**

**——謝安琪《囍帖街》**

過了馬路後，兩人走進了一個公園。

Arthur好奇地左顧右盼，這一個公園出乎他的意料之外有著人滿之患的問題。與下棋翁盤據的九/龍/公/園截然不同，在此一公園窩著的明顯是無家可歸之人。

衣衫襤褸的露宿者佔據了通/州/街/公/園的每一個角落，對明顯不屬於這裡的兩人抱持的是愛理不理的態度，斜眼睨了睨以後，繼續蒙頭大睡。

風吹，捲起了輕飄飄的發泡膠飯盒空殼。

這些無家者勾起了Arthur對倫/敦的回憶，綠色的眼閃過一抹唏噓。Horace給他展現的，不全然是最美好的香/港。光鮮亮麗的香/港，如同印在旅遊宣傳手冊封面上的那個燈火璀璨的不夜城東方之珠，只是「香/港」此一個體的冰山一角。現在毫不猶豫展露Arthur面前，是從來不向外人道、高官努力掩飾的香/港真面目。

Horace信任自己到這一個不必遮掩的地步，絲毫不怕自揭瘡疤。 Arthur有點感動，也有點心酸。

他其實知道Horace一直在刻意掩藏某些事情，竭力不讓他知道。

不為什麼，只為不讓他擔心。

一整年，從初夏到寒冬，再由寒冬到翌年之夏仍未停歇的運動，在Horace身上每寸肌膚留下了觸目驚心的無數斑駁傷痕。

昨夜裏其實他早已發現這件事，只是不刻意戳破那比起紙燈籠更薄的謊言。

背上那一串串棍狀的瘀痕，以及那雙總是敏感得紅腫的眼睛，又或者是那隻有時失焦的左眼，全部清楚印在Arthur的眼底。

人們留下的傷痛，定必反映於他的身上，就例如二/戰期間的Arthur也一樣虛弱。

但既然Horace不怕把露宿者問題展露於Arthur的眼前，那就代表他藏著更深的秘密，比起這一議題更會讓外人擔心。他想知道Horace的近況，卻不想讓他難堪。畢竟他奮力隱藏的那個面貌，大概是他羞於承認的。想到這裡，Arthur的心更痛了。

  
  
  
  
  
  


Horace並不知道Arthur的心裏正在天人交戰。

香/港的露宿者問題儘管不如西/歐的嚴重，卻也是一個值得正視的議題。畢竟在這個人口稠密的小地方要塞進如此多人，再加上每日那無日無之的一百五十個單程進入配額，人口問題只是一個靜待爆炸的定時炸彈。

香/港住屋問題的癥結並不在於他的土地不足，而是官官相衛。

寧願把土地留為高爾夫球場等不必要的娛樂設施所用，也不願清出官地建公屋、居屋。高官擺出一副何不吃肉糜的醜惡嘴臉，住在他們的象牙塔上絲毫不懂人間疾苦——不，不是不懂，只是絲毫不在乎——最高位者自稱慈母，行為卻與慈母一詞背道而馳，諷刺至極。

有時候，Horace可是覺得一大群人排隊哄搶價錢不可思議的新樓盤畫面相當魔幻，仿佛在看Alfred家那些反烏托邦感滿滿的科幻電影。

王耀許多年前曾教過他一句話，「朱門酒肉臭，路有凍死骨」。以往的Horace萬萬想不到在一個理應不斷進步的社會中，這句話到今天仍能完美套用。

人性經過幾百年的磨練，卻諷刺地依舊如一。

捲曲著身子窩在花圃邊的露宿者嘮叨了一句不成語的話，腳邊散落一地豆豉鯪魚罐頭以及針筒。儘管在這裡的露宿者誠然有著不少癮君子，可是無家可歸的可憐人卻佔更多數。

不想申請綜緩，願意憑自己的雙手努力打拼，卻因超出入息上限而無法申請公屋，只能一家幾口窩在狹小的劏房裏面的人，在這小小的都市中確實佔了不少。

孩子捲縮作一團在上架床做功課，母親坐在下架床用電飯煲煮食，隔壁房間的吵鬧聲清晰可見。鬱悶了想看窗外的風景？抱歉，那是個需要多加幾百塊月租的豪華妄想。父親回家後破口大罵，和母親吵了起來，兩人各執一詞。一人堅持炎夏中必須開空調，否則孩子恐怕會中暑，另一人卻認為風扇微弱的風已經足夠。

畢竟他們須付的電費比起正式的電費貴上太多了，這是業主尋求謀取暴利而致。

整個畫面仿佛與六十年代的香/港公屋重疊，時間卻向前推進了大半個世紀。

「香/港嘅現狀，就係咁啦。」

毫無保留，把自己的全貌展露Arthur眼前。

「好似，仲差過以前係咪？」他自嘲地笑了笑，不等Arthur回應繼續說道：「表面風光，但暗藏好多問題。政治、經濟、民生，無一樣做得好，全部一鑊泡。億億聲咁去起一個又一個大白象工程，真正需要用錢嘅project又唔做。」

「英/國都一樣，特別係倫/敦。」Arthur回答，「似乎呢種係每個發展國家嘅通病。」

Horace知道Arthur說的話佔安慰的成份居多。誠然英/國經濟確實不景氣，大城市以外還是有窮人的容身之地，不介意遠離一線城市的話依然能夠負擔得起物業。

「呢排好煩呀，我上司話人工低要辭職。」擠出一絲苦笑，Arthur道，似乎想要扯開話題。

「我上司俾二百萬人鬧到仆街，但都係霸住個位成年幾唔肯走。」Horace撇嘴，「交換得唔得？」

兩人相視，同步嘆了口氣。

家家有本難念的經。

  
  
  
  
  
  


再次抬頭發現映入眼簾的是越發擁擠的街道，Horace領著Arthur往著市區的核心處走去。

Arthur瞄了瞄那式樣熟悉的路牌，上面寫著三個黑色大字：鴨/寮/街。中年男子推著堆疊箱子的手推車在兩人身邊走過。他的口罩拉至下巴，嘴裏叼著一根香煙正在吞雲吐霧。與他擦身而過的除了Horace和Arthur兩人，還有一個雙手拿著大包小包的主婦，手中的魚還在亂跳，身後跟著一個背著卡通小豬書包的小女孩。

兩旁墨綠的鐵皮檔販賣著各式各樣的產品，多得讓人眼花撩亂。依在鐵皮檔牆壁收聽收音機下午兩時新聞報道的東主往兩人投向冷淡的一眼，直覺他們並非客人之後繼續低頭吃盛在發泡膠飯盒裏的豆腐火腩飯。擱在他腳邊的風扇慵懶地轉著，男人翹著的二郎腿抖了抖。

「六十蚊兩支，唔買就走寶啦。」圍著重重人群的攤位內傳來一把宏亮的聲音，曬成古銅色肌膚的中年店主正口沫橫飛遊說圍觀市民購物。他拿起抹布，噴灑了少許販賣的產品到透明膠板上，輕輕一抹。

「挐，你哋睇下。一抹即刻乾淨曬。茶跡咖啡跡，就連最難搞嘅油跡都一抹搞得掂。無呃你㗎，個個用咗都話正，仲成箱成箱咁買。」

「係咪㗎，真係咁堅？」人群中一名主婦半信半疑。

「咁啦靚女見你咁索，平啲賣俾你俾你返屋企試下又點話，收你廿五蚊支啦。好嘢黎㗎，記住我鴨記古/天/樂，試過鍾意返黎搵我。」

主婦被逗得樂了，儘管一直知道走在市場上，「靚仔靚女」是泛指三歲到一百歲任何會呼吸的人形生物，外表不拘。然而人總是喜歡受人讚美，哪怕只是與金錢掛帥的謊言。主婦連忙付了錢美滋滋地走了，臉上洋溢著撿到便宜的微笑。

又一人推著堆滿貨物的手推車經過，Horace眼明手快地拉開了仍愣在原地的Arthur。指尖傳來較年長男人手腕的淡淡溫度，Horace抬眼看著與自己只有一步之遙的前宗主國，心跳似乎不自覺加速。

推著車的那人不打一聲招呼便無聲走了，絲毫沒有一絲差點撞到人的自覺。這裡的人來也匆匆，去也匆匆，仿佛一輩子與時間競賽。悠閒的Horace和Arthur和他們相映成趣。

「Time is money. 呢個係我嘅信念。」看見了Arthur眼底流露的疑惑，Horace嘴角泛起一抹笑解釋道。

「咁樣做人，唔會好辛苦咩？」Arthur的粗眉皺了皺，指尖蹭了蹭Horace的手背。

儘管他的首都倫/敦同樣繁忙，整體而言卻遠遠比不上香/港的忙碌。

「會呀。但係唔做一隻生金蛋嘅雞、唔快快手搵多啲錢，會好快俾人換走。」Horace的眉眼滲出淡淡的憂愁，「上/海好快會追上香/港、深/圳依家吐氣揚眉可以取代香/港、新/加/坡拋離香/港之類嘅話，我已經聽過太多次。」

以如斯淡然的語氣說出此等哀傷的話，聽在Arthur耳中格外心疼。

「我一直以黎都好乖。上司叫我賺錢，我就賺比佢哋睇，仲賺得特別多。叫我聽話，我就聽話。叫我放人入嚟自由行，我就放，就算幾唔鍾意都要，因為係上面落嘅order。因為我要乖、要聽話先有價值。」

Arthur的眉毛緊皺，禁不住瞄了Horace一眼。

「我可能，只係唔想再感受俾人拋棄嘅感覺。」他小聲補上了一句。

Arthur停住了腳步，轉身，不顧一切把Horace擁入懷裡。他們站在人來人往的市場中心，擁緊了對方。Horace戀戀不捨深呼吸了一口Arthur的氣息，然後迅速放開懷中那人。

「如果俾上司發現我係公共地方公然同英/國攬攬錫錫嘅話，我又要聽佢把老牛聲咿咿哦哦訓話啦。不過，我都係覺得好值得。」

「好似係我主動逼你㗎喎。」Arthur泛起狡猾的一抹笑，口罩無法遮蓋臉上的寵溺，「完全唔關你事，責任全在英方。」

Horace吃驚地看著眼前的前宗主國，意想不到他居然學會了外交部的說話方式。

「又好似係。反正班高官都無呢個智商反駁我講啲嘢。」

墨色的眸裏閃過的，是毫不掩飾的愉悅以及情愫。

他握緊了Arthur的手。

  
  
  
  
  
  


Horace熟練地領著Arthur往一個外表老舊的商場方向走去。商場外牆張貼著幾張港式漫畫風格的海報，上面繪著三個算不上是美女的女孩子，各自擺出撩人的姿態。儘管不符合Arthur的審美，他卻覺得這些海報看起來很特別。他並不知道這幾張海報看在熟知內情的Horace眼中，能夠比美Tate Modern的藝術品。

畢竟海報正正呼應原本鮮明地寫在舊版海報上的四個大字：「勿忘初心」。不屈的香/港人總是能找到創意的出路反抗不公。

兩人進入商場後連續登上了幾條扶手電梯，走過了掛滿了韓星商品的小店以及廉價衣物的車仔檔。Horace領著Arthur經過一道接著一道印著年代有點久遠明星活動照的牆，最終停在商場的一個小攤販前，示意Arthur一同挑選喜歡的食材。

Arthur看著攤位上一袋袋放著各式食材的透明小袋子，疑惑地向Horace投向一眼。

「你揀鍾意食嘅餸同面、米線交比檔主，佢會幫你撈勻。」Horace解釋道，並撿起了幾包載有食材的袋子遞給檔主，「要蒜要辣油，唔該。」

檔主熟練地把冷麵、配菜與醬汁倒在膠盤中，飛快地將其攪勻。Arthur瞄了瞄Horace挑選的食材，猶豫了幾秒後，決定跟隨他的口味拿了一模一樣的幾個袋子。等到Arthur的冷麵準備就緒，Horace早已偷吃了半包。

「識食啊，呢啲餸先正。」大口吸著麵條，Horace往Arthur的方向投向一眼評論道。

Arthur用酒精消毒好雙手之後，也學著Horace的模樣拿起竹籤嘗試撈起麵條，冷麵卻如同有生命力的蛇一直從竹籤間溜走。Horace咬著竹籤捉著Arthur的右手，施力幫他夾好麵條，然後把食物送進他的口中。看著居然在大庭廣眾之下餵自己吃東西的前殖民地，Arthur戲謔地笑了笑，舌頭舔了舔沾上了辣油的下唇，低頭輕吻Horace的臉頰。

Horace別開了面，剛被吻過的臉頰明顯有點泛紅，終於放開了Arthur的手。

Arthur覺得經過昨夜之後，Horace似乎比起平常更坦率了一點。仿佛是因為兩人過於習慣把自己的感情埋藏於心底中最深處的關係，平常難以直接表達自己的感情，弄得他們在久別重逢的第一天相敬如賓得有點可怕，直到晚上才不知何故重拾火花。昨夜的事情也許是個誘因，讓壓抑已久的他們均得以釋放。

像一名惡作劇成功的孩子，Arthur把Horace好好調戲一番之後裝作沒事，繼續慢條斯理吸著麵條。他斜眼看著Horace夾著食物的雙手微微發抖，竹籤更不慎戳破了單薄的袋子。麵條的汁液從破洞中溢出，流滿了Horace的雙手。他皺眉低頭看著手，正想開口問Arthur拿紙巾，卻在此時感到雙手被對方握住。

嫣紅的舌觸及修長的十指，Arthur吸啜著Horace的指頭，一雙綠色的眸透過金色的睫毛往上偷看，把Horace不知所措的反應全數收諸眼底。數秒之後Arthur終於戀戀不捨地放開了口，用手背抹了抹嘴，臉上的笑意更濃了。

Horace早已轉身背向著Arthur，墨色的髮下的耳尖紅得仿佛能捏出血。

「我、我......我去廁所先。」說畢便匆匆離去，留下Arthur一人在原地。

明明昨天晚上兩人早已做過更過火的事情，Arthur卻一直無法明白為何他的前殖民地卻一直如此的害羞。面對自己亂開玩笑的時候顯得隨性大膽，卻在做出進一步親密舉動之時一往如故地害羞。

不過這樣的Horace，特別可愛。

他可是很喜歡這樣的Horace。不對，應該説無論哪個模樣的Horace，他都喜歡。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Horace看著鏡子中屬於自己的倒影，毫不意外發現他的雙頰紅得像熟透的蝦子。他閉眼嘆了口氣，潑了一面涼水好讓自己稍微清醒一些。

確保自己的儀容整理妥當，重新戴上了口罩的Horace回到了原地。Arthur似笑非笑地看著他，暫時似乎不打算戲謔他了。

「周圍行下？」

Horace點頭說好。

西/九/龍/中/心的頂層盤踞著一條中式的龍。Arthur抬頭盯了幾秒，才發現這是一輛靜止不動的過山車。

「我發現我哋都幾似。」Arthur的側臉若有所思，「我哋都好鍾意攞啲神獸黎做象徵。」

「夠特別，唔好咩？」

「又係，起碼好過禿鷹。」Arthur在內心默默批判某國的象徵動物，「禿鷹真係好醜。」

在地球彼端的Alfred打了個噴嚏，卻不知何故。

「呢度有香/港最平嘅其中一個溜冰場。」牽著Arthur的Horace往前一指，「我仲記得果陣細個，同你去溜冰。」

香/港是個溫暖的好地方，幾乎沒有一天見過冰雪。跟著Arthur前往英/國北部開會之時，Arthur曾拉著他的手教他溜冰。

牽著Arthur雙手的時候，他才真正意識到自己對Arthur的情愫遠超於殖民地對宗主國的忠誠、遠超養子對養育者的敬愛。指尖觸及指尖之際，Horace的心一陣悸動。那雙祖母綠的眼睛仿佛能夠刺穿他的靈魂，看進他的心房。

站不穩而往前跌倒的Horace，差點吻上了Arthur。

憶起往事的Horace突然回頭衝Arthur笑了笑，突然牽緊了他的手，如同那天一樣。

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_小番外：_

「依家有四人限聚令，但餐廳最多可以六人一圍。」Horace說，「可能係撞鬼，四個入去，六個食飯。」

「其實我哋食飯都係咁。」

「吓？」

「我哋表面好似兩個入去，但其實六個一齊食飯。」

「......你唔好嚇我得唔得。」Horace的臉上浮現了明顯的懼色。Arthur認真的神色讓他有點發毛。

Arthur拍了拍獨角獸的頭，笑而不語。小仙子蹭了蹭他的肩，惹得他吃吃地笑。

  
  


是日晚上，Horace窩在Arthur的懷裡寸步不離。

Arthur：計画通り。

翌日，Horace帶著Arthur去鵝/頸/橋打小人。

看見Arthur開始和空氣對話之後，他越來越害怕了。

「哈，叫咗你唔準再纏住Horace㗎喇！依家叫救命太遲啦！」

「唔好以為扮喊我就會放過你。唔該，幫我打大力啲！」

......所以這是他對Arthur惡作劇太多的報應嗎？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我要相信嘉龍都有消毒雙手（嚴重潔癖  
> 手掂過好多嘢好污糟架唔好擺入口啊啊啊英sir啊啊啊
> 
> 我寫嘅英sir似乎偏向エロ大使&大/英/帝/國多過傲嬌......到底點解orz  
> 我發現我腦裏面嘅法英都係咁到底WHY，覺得佢好似對住阿爾先會係傲嬌咁到底WHY  
> 發現呢個問題之後我成日好驚我會寫到OOC orz  
> APH嘅角色係我寫過嘅同人最難捉性格嘅我覺得，因為每個國家擁有太多唔同性格啊啊啊啊，特別係歷史長啲嘅國家  
> 仲有港仔呢個係本家出場率低到乜咁嘅角色，我真係捉唔到性格啊啊啊啊，都係靠自己對香/港嘅解讀為主（唯一係玩炮仗整蠱英sir果度比較睇到佢哋兩個嘅dynamics）


	6. 六、華燈初上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二零二零年十一月一日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 繼續有歷史政治時事向  
> 不喜勿入！

**含政治時事歷史**

**不喜勿入！**

**【APH英香】香江燈火璀璨**   
  


**六、華燈初上**

**難道我可以扭轉宿命 重遇你一次**   
**難道故事終結早已注定 沒法制止**

**——ToNick《長相廝守》**

稍作遊覽後，兩人便對深/水/埗不作留戀，坐上了過海巴士啟程回家。

Horace一直住在開埠初期Arthur割據的一隅———那片在香/港/島之巔、位於風涼水冷處的土地。現在那片土地市值早已上億，方圓十里的鄰居均富可敵國。

這是字面上的意思，畢竟鄰居確實比起身為國家的幾位更為富有。

帶著Arthur體驗了香/港平民的生活，走訪在過去二十三年間急速轉變的地方，他們回到今日殖民色彩依然濃厚的故地，卻驚覺這段記憶在腦海中從未曾褪色。

他們在中/環下了車，步行上了一小段山路，旋即到達了纜車站。

山頂纜車位於山腳的車站，氛圍和在Arthur記憶中的那個一模一樣。稍微空蕩的纜車站就只有三五成群的本地人正在等待纜車，不如往日一般必須與遊客擠成沙丁魚，不消一刻鐘他們便等到纜車進站。

搖搖晃晃上行的纜車經過林蔭，然後豁然開朗，香/港/島摩天大樓層層重疊的美景盡收眼底。

時為徬晚，正好是日落西山，華燈初上之時。落日晚霞把整個城市熏成暖和的橙黃色，餘暉映在玻璃幕牆的牆身。繁華市中心中的大廈一棟接著一棟開始亮燈，在整個城市緩緩蔓延開去。Arthur顧著看窗外的點點燈火，差點忘了下車。

畢竟他們下車的那一站，倒是個人煙稀少得在假日直接跳過的中途站。

Horace拽著看風景看呆了眼的Arthur跳下車。纜車稍作停頓之後便呼嘯而過，直奔山頂。順著赤色車身飛馳的方向抬眼望去，不難發現在不遠處的凌/霄/閣———這個鶴立雞群的建築異常奪目。

這是山/頂/纜/車的最後一個中途站，白/加/道。從瀰漫濃厚歐陸風情的純白拱頂纜車站步出，他們沿著羊腸小道下行，周遭的景色對Arthur而言越發熟悉。

「我終於返屋企啦。」

祖母綠的眼中，混雜無數說不出的情感。

  
  
  
  
  
  


Arthur當日選擇住在酒店，原因有二。

對Horace，他採用的是「怕會打擾你」這明顯是個謊言的說法，想當然耳只被Horace不以為然的一聲哼聲打發。Horace大概心知肚明這是個謊言，卻不想揭穿。

真正的原因之一，是他擔心會為Horace帶來麻煩。畢竟現在已經回歸二十三年的香/港帶著前宗主國回家，還要住在當年宗主國打造的房子，特別在這個敏感的時刻倒會為他帶來不少煩惱。

出於禮節，港/府大概並不會阻止Horace盡地主之誼帶Arthur四出遊山玩水。可是他們絕對會對Horace把Arthur帶回家此舉生出許多微言。他實在不想讓最近經歷太多的Horace，再次受到不快的對待。

高官不喜歡的話，官方喉舌會怎麼寫？

回歸那日，Horace衝Arthur展露的一抹笑曾被官媒反覆利用。一張照片，斷章取義成了「香/港為回歸祖國咧嘴大笑」。明明只是一抹掩蓋著哀傷的淡笑，卻被犀利的筆鋒扭曲得變了樣。

本來不願回家的原因，其一為了保護Horace，其二只是因為他無法面對曾經如斯美好的過去。

隨著年紀漸長，Arthur發現自己變得更愛逃避。明明以前的他，思念Alfred的時候並沒有嘗試過逃避，卻在遇上Horace的時候不由自主地想要不顧一切逃離。

或許，是因為與越深愛的人留下的美好回憶，在歷史變了調之後更讓他的心暗暗刺痛。

踏進了大宅之際，Arthur才突然驚覺府第中的陳設與二十三年前他離開那一天一模一樣，一磚一瓦毫無一絲改變。撫過掛在迴廊中的無數畫像舊相，指尖卻沒有沾上一點灰塵，足見大宅主人的用心打理。

相片牆上有數張屬於Arthur和Horace二人的合照。在一百五十六年的同居生活，起初他們的關係並不和諧，因而沒有留下太多的照片，就只有寥寥幾張滲透出尷尬氣氛的影像——兩人各自在沙發的一端正襟危坐，攝下相當公式化的合照。

到後期兩人開始交往，也並沒有因此而留下了更多照片。畢竟習慣住在一起的兩個人過於熟悉對方的存在，找不到理由無緣無故上影樓拍照。

直到簽署《中/英/聯/合/聲/明》的那年，他們才突然驚覺以往的生活或許會徹底變天。在接著的十幾年，他們拍了許多照片。Arthur還能清楚記得在九十年代，Horace曾帶他去了旺/角的拍貼機，拍了幾張當年最流行的貼紙相。

趁著Horace跟隨機器指引擺好動作之際，Arthur偷親了他的臉頰一下。吃驚的表情、泛紅的耳尖和那一個攻其不備的吻被鏡頭徹底捕捉。

回家後Arthur無視Horace的抗議把那張照片直接掛在走廊最當眼處，每次經過看見都刻意露出一幅得瑟的模樣。而這張照片，儘管有點泛黃，卻一如既往掛在原處。

舊相片群中還多添了不少Horace……應該是說，仍未成為Horace Kirkland之前的「王嘉龍」與王耀、林曉梅等人的畫像，和與英/聯/邦眾人的合照。與Matthew的合照，似乎比起和其他英/聯/邦國家的合照多上不少，Arthur看著照片中的兩人津津有味地吃著蛋糕，疑惑挑了挑粗眉。

他並不記得發生過這樣的一件事。

Arthur此際才突然驚覺，自己壓根不記得Horace在英/聯/邦中和誰親近，心裏不禁有點慚愧。成為殖民帝國之初的他一直忙著攻城掠地，成為襄中物的國家很快便被他置諸腦後。那時的Horace，也恐怕如此。

直到二十世紀初，他的攻勢放慢，世界大國之名被美/國取代之後，他才意識到過去多年來一直忽視的許多事物，就例如那一直默默守在身邊的小小漁港，然後開始陷於Horace無聲的溫柔。

總是會在他通宵達旦工作之時奉上一壺溫熱的紅茶、總是不作聲色為他打點好一切生活事務、總是乖巧地待在他的身旁。

除了與Matthew的合照，Arthur在原來的照片旁找到了多幅不在他記憶中的畫像。

或穿著軍服、或穿著西裝、或是身穿都鐸時代的衣服，但全部頂著一模一樣的一副面孔。

Arthur看著那些回望著自己的畫像，驚訝得說不出話來。他並不知道Horace是從何途徑取得這些屬於他的畫像和照片，卻肯定對方大概費了許多心思集齊這些畫像。

發現了Arthur正在注意他放在迴廊的畫像，Horace尷尬得雙頰通紅，努力假裝沒事離去，卻被對方拉住了手，重心不穩的他撞進了Arthur溫暖的懷中。

他抬頭一看，Arthur的眼眶居然有點紅，再等他回過神來之後整個身子早已被Arthur壓在牆上。Arthur吻著他，吻中滿溢著深情與依戀。

「對唔住，抌低你咁耐。」

這句話只是Arthur對著Horace說的話。

此刻他們的身分，不是英/國，也不是香/港。就只是兩個分別已久的戀人。

——僅此而已。

Arthur正想加深這個吻，卻在此際被不及時的電話鈴聲打斷。Horace嘆了口氣，接了電話隨口呼應了幾句便掛了線。

「差啲唔記得我哋咁急住返黎，係因為我要開會。」

在Arthur的臉頰落下一吻，Horace吩咐對方先行洗澡，啟開了平板電腦準備開會。

圍著毛巾從水霧朦朧的浴室出來，Arthur第一眼看見的是窩在沙發無精打采盯著平板電腦的Horace。

眼角餘光撇見了Arthur出來，Horace眼明手快關了平板電腦的前鏡，著Arthur坐在沙發上他的身旁。Horace躺下枕在Arthur的大腿上，雙手舉起平板電腦再次點開前鏡繼續開會。他故意把平板放得很近，讓鏡頭看不見他身處的環境模樣，以及Arthur的腿。

他有點得意地蹭了蹭Arthur的大腿，臉上的表情卻不改一貫的冷淡。

別人總是說香/港的性格冷淡、沉默寡言，甚至有點目無表情。Arthur倒是覺得，這只因其他人不熟悉Horace才這樣説。舉起了手想揉Horace的髮，卻擔心手會意外入鏡，思索半刻之後Arthur還是按耐了衝動。

Arthur就這樣維持著這個姿態，盡可能偷偷摸摸地打開了電視味同嚼蠟地看著無聊的清談節目。為免影響Horace，他還故意把電視靜了音。

到腿上的重量突然消失，Arthur才驚覺Horace參與的會議不知何時已經完結。Horace趴在他的肩上，似乎在靜候Arthur發現自己的存在，等到那雙綠眸向自己投向視線之際，他扯了扯嘴角露出輕輕的笑。

Arthur毫不猶疑往前一湊，吻上了他的唇，繼續剛才被電話突然打斷的那一個深吻。

圍在Arthur身上的浴巾滑落，與Horace的衣服孤寂地遺棄在地上。電視的光影透過Arthur晃動的身軀，若隱若現落在Horace微紅的臉上。

二十三年的錯失，他們奮力在這寥寥幾天追回。

  
  
  
  
  
  


Arthur依在陽台邊，居高臨下俯視香/港的夜景。颯颯的夜風從啟開的陽台門吹進，薄紗窗簾在風中搖曳。隨意套上了一件薄上衣的Horace緩緩步出，站在Arthur的身旁默不作聲一同看風景，側頸上是一抹惹人遐想的紅。

夜幕低垂無阻香/港展現他的活力，入夜後的小城更是五光十色，摩天大樓點亮了七彩繽紛的霓虹招牌，整個香/港/島亮得像是白晝。

「香/港真係好靚。」Arthur輕聲評論道，「無論係香/港呢個城市，定香/港呢個化身，我覺得都好靚。」

Horace沒有答話，可是他看著風景的眼神卻有點悲哀。

「以前靚啲，依家變到好陌生、好恐怖......我差啲認唔到呢個香/港。」他嘆了口氣，「我聽講過Ludwig屋企有個字叫fernweh，意思係思念遠方。我覺得呢個字都幾令我感同身受。我掛住嘅，唔係地理意義上嘅遠方，而係時間意義上嘅。」

那美好的、永存於回憶中的過去，才是他最為想念的那個香/港。

「可惜時間只會前進，唔會後退。」Arthur輕笑道，側身把Horace擁入懷裏，「世人會永遠記住你曾經嘅美好，而歷史亦都唔會忘記。」

而他也亦然。

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後補註：當時寫果陣我淨係記得fernweh，唔記得左其實英文有個類似嘅字有近似解釋"wanderlust"（遮臉  
> orz啱啱check翻原來wanderlust嘅etymology都係德文，路德你到底幾唔鍾意屋企www  
> 不過Fernweh除左思念遠方仲有種痛嘅感覺（"Fern"=遠、"weh"=痛），wanderlust反而係想去旅行（遠足？wandern應該係hiking）
> 
> 港仔同小馬修食蛋糕（慶祝生日）其實係我心目中嘅一個大虐梗。  
> 香加生日都係七一，阿爾係七四。  
> 英sir七月病，所以從來無幫佢哋慶祝過...  
> 港仔一直好想英sir幫佢慶祝生日，後面會令佢如願以償XD
> 
> 最後果個結尾我卡左好耐orz我完全唔知點寫，好垃圾...
> 
> 感覺如果港仔要係本家提供嘅英/聯/邦國家中搵一個做朋友咁一定係加/拿/大
> 
> 1.同一日生日   
> 2.加/國好多香/港/人   
> 3.當年香港保衛戰其實有好多加拿大士兵黎左幫手，呢一part係加拿大高中讀歷史會讀到（聽講係）  
> 呢一班加拿大士兵其實係香港歷史裏面唔算太多人知道（印象中初中必修嘅history好似無講過？高中無讀所以唔清楚），我覺得佢哋真係好慘。佢哋黎香港嘅時候好多人連香港係乜嘢地方都唔知，只係諗住幫手，但最後客死異鄉  
> 當然除左加拿大士兵之外都有好多其他英聯邦士兵參戰，唉可惜歷史堂好似真係無講過（如果唔係都只係輕輕帶過......），反而我記得有講東江游擊隊...
> 
> 呢篇係加拿大關於香港保衛戰加拿大士兵嘅官方資料：  
> https://www.veterans.gc.ca/eng/remembrance/history/second-world-war/canadians-hong-kong 


	7. 番外一、微醺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二零二零年十一月一日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實係刪除片段，本來想叫佢地去飛/鵝/山偽車震（？）但好似唔係好夾全篇氣氛  
> 同埋依家依家班官落去酒吧應該會比人打（x  
> 都唔講限聚令啦因為犯法就係犯法除非你係高官/警察  
> 唔排除之後真係會寫一篇真 · 飛/鵝/山車震
> 
> OOC可能有！  
> 劇情連接開會《華燈初上》一幕

**【APH英香】香江燈火璀璨**

** 番外一、微醺**

  
「佢哋叫我出去飲嘢。」Horace的聲音在耳邊響起。此時Arthur才發現，不知何時會議早已完結，「我唔想去，但佢哋逼我去。」

高官們顯然是知道英/國本人來了香/港，不想讓他們有太多獨處的機會，才會千方百計把Horace使喚離去。

Arthur苦笑，牽起了Horace的手低頭吻上了手背，道：「應酬都無辦法，自己小心啲。差唔多完打比我接你。」

  
  
  
  
  
  


送走了Horace，Arthur獨自一人在大屋裏百無聊賴地度過了幾個小時，沉悶得直接想撥電話找Francis無事找事吵架，此時他的電話便響起了。

「嗯......」Horace的聲音聽來有點醉意，喚出他的名字之後還喃喃唸了幾句Arthur聽不懂的話，「你嚟搵我好唔好？」

一雙粗眉皺了起來，他不喜歡Horace此時聽起來的狀態。Arthur有點擔心他會遭到什麼危險。

「你係邊？仲係果間酒吧外面？」

可是聽起來卻不像，Arthur能夠依稀聽到背景傳來的陣陣風聲。蘭/桂/坊才沒有這麼大風。

「嗯？我？」迷糊的聲音響起，「飛/鵝/山。Arthur，你快啲黎搵我，我想比你睇下香/港。」

一秒後，電話斷線。

按耐著性子，Arthur揉了揉額角，拿了鑰匙便匆匆出門。借用了Horace的車，他把油門踩到最盡直奔飛/鵝/山。

  
  
  
  
  
  


飛/鵝/山，位於九/龍，知名的原因是看夜景的好去處。秋冬時份，更有大片芒草。另外一個知名的原因，是這裡是車震勝地。這個知名原因，Arthur倒是知道的。

綠色的眸著急地來回掃視停泊在路旁的車間，尋找Horace熟悉的身影。他最後在觀景台找到了Horace。撫上了Horace的手，發現他的手並不太冷，Arthur才放下了心頭大石，牽著他坐在私家車後座。

「你做乜嘢自己走上山？」Arthur氣急敗壞，差點破口大罵。

「我無啊，我搭的士架。」吐息染上了酒氣，Horace湊近了Arthur，「我話，比你睇下香/港。」

不知何時跨坐在Arthur腿上的Horace緩緩解開襯衣的鈕扣，嫣紅的唇啟開，眉眼中帶點誘惑。

Arthur重重地嚥下了口水，這個誘惑恐怕他把持不住。

「睇下香/港？」

點了點頭，Horace重複道：「係啊，睇香/港。」

說畢，便往窗外一指。

香/港璀璨的夜景在車窗外異常奪目。

霎那空氣仿佛突然靜止。

  
  
  
  
  
  


Arthur猜，大概酒品差這回事是會傳染的。

所以畢竟是他養大的孩子嗎.......？

鬆開了鈕扣的Horace又像沒事發生一般爬離了Arthur的大腿，把臉貼在車窗上看夜景。

去飛/鵝/山車震什麼的， 大概只是Arthur想太多了。

  
  



	8. 七、國殤（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二零二零年十一月八日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇內含大量歷史（二戰香港保衛戰）、時事政治有，不喜勿進  
> 虐向Warning  
> Disclaimer：不完全肯定內文史實有否出錯

**【APH英香】香江燈火璀璨**   
  
  
  
  
** 七、國殤（上）**

**_尋古_**   
  
  
  


**那故事倉猝結束不到氣絕便已安葬**

**教兩人心裡有道不解的咒沒法釋放**

**——麥浚龍《念念不忘》**

  
  
  
  
昨夜Arthur和Horace就這樣任由窗戶啟開，讓一城璀璨的燈火伴他們入眠。翌晨，暖和的日光與舒爽的微風喚醒了兩人。床頭櫃上的鬧鐘指針指向8時，換好了輕便衣服的他們吃了個豐富的早餐便出門去了。  
  
今天他們不是單純的出門遊覽，更有要務在身。  
  
秋意洋溢香/港的空氣中，現在距離國殤紀念日又近了些。趁著難得拜訪香/港此一契機，Arthur也想走訪一下當年香/港/保/衛/戰的戰地。  
  
國殤紀念日，為英/聯/邦國家紀念在兩場大戰中喋血的將士和平民的日子，訂於每年的11月11日。  
  
同日在一河之隔的彼岸，諷刺地為某網購平台大減價的日子。  
  
「血拼」，這是人們對於瘋狂購物的形容。時空往前跳躍八十年，將士們確實在「血拼」——真真正正地浴血拼鬥——或許是為了保家衛國，可更多的只是為了保全性命。  
  
人只能活一次，大多的人並沒有如此高尚的品德或是勇氣，能把生死置於道外。  
  
「香/港買唔到虞美人，唯有將就下。」離開大宅之前，Horace不忘從花園摘了數朵開得正美的小白花。他把一束小白花捧在手心，一副珍而重之的模樣。  
  
鮮紅的虞美人花在西方文化有紀念陣亡的將士之意 [1]，小白花在香/港的喪禮中則由死者家屬佩戴。魂斷此地的所有士兵不論出身何處，在Horace的心目中同為他的家人。  
  
畢竟，他們倒是為了保護「香/港」才命喪黃泉之下。  
  
這是他虧欠將士們的債，永遠無法還清。  
  
從太/平/山/頂沿著彎曲的小道下行，放眼看去盡是一片青蔥。晨早的山峰圍繞著一層淡淡的薄霧，露水濡濕了新生的葉芽。運動鞋踏在山路上寂靜無聲，兩人能聽見的就只有林間的鳥鳴以及風捲枯葉時的沙沙作響。恬靜的群山風光讓他們身心舒暢，他們經過了山/頂/公/園往西而行。  
  
山/頂/公/園中一個洋溢歐陸風情的小涼亭吸引了不少遊人特意前來與其打卡留念，但這個涼亭看在來自歐/洲的Arthur眼中並沒有半分特別，他只冷冷瞄了瞄之後便拉著Horace離去。比起在家裏能夠找到一大把的歐式建築，他更想看的是在Horace家裏獨一無二的地方。  
  
繞過了公園後他們隨著克/頓/道而行，進入了龍/虎/山的範圍。兩人停在一個高處，四周的樹叢與草葉在風中飛揚，半藏在樹影中的廢墟若隱若現，一旁的路牌上寫著「松/林/砲/台/歷/史/徑」。  
  
  
  
  


_【攝於4/11午後】_

Arthur看著眼前的景象頓時有點恍神。他們身處的松/林/砲/台為香/港/保/衛/戰中抗日的其中一個空防據點。一九四一年的冬天，砲台接連受到四小時的轟炸，直至高射砲被毀後，駐紮砲台的軍人聽命撤退，松/林/砲/台才落得棄於林間最後荒廢的下場。  
  
儘管松/林/砲/台並不如其他的幾個戰地有名，它仍是一個戰時抵抗空軍的碉堡，有著重要的歷史意義。較有名的戰地醉/酒/灣/防/線因港府的保育不善，大部分遺跡早已不復存在，殘存的就只有城/門/碉/堡的少量建築。  
  
Horace單膝跪在草地的正中央，輕柔地擱下了手中的白花，神情莊嚴而肅穆。  
  
「我一直以為只要強大就可以保護在意嘅人，但最後好似因為我太強大先失去你。」Arthur看著跪在地上的Horace背影，臉上泛起了淡淡的苦笑。他也隨著Horace的動作接著跪下，懷緬追憶過去。  
  
1902年，為了抗衡俄/國在東/亞的勢力，英/國和日/本締結了英/日/聯/盟。翌年，日/本在日/俄戰爭取得勝利，奠定了日/本稱霸東/亞的野心。  
  
在東亞擁有大量殖民地的英/國，當然被日/本視為眼中釘。要瓦解英/國在遠/東的勢力，首先要攻下戰略重地香/港。此刻，在十九世紀中葉被英/國官員認定為一塊「沒用的爛石」的香/港，突然成了兵家必爭的一塊肥肉。[2]  
  
那時的英/國開始意識到這後起之秀的野心遮天蔽日，憂心地急忙調整了在香/港的佈防。Horace還能依稀記得當年的Arthur在他家裡一直無法靜下心來，總是在大宅與港/督/府之間忙出忙進。  
  
Arthur在Horace家裏斷斷續續用了十多年為殖民地添上更嚴密的佈防，每次等Horace問起的時候，只堆起滿臉微笑安撫說沒事，只是為了未雨綢繆云云。  
  
然而Horace並不是個單純的孩子，早年經歷各種分離煎熬的他早熟得可怕，更加上跟在老奸巨猾的大/英/帝/國本人身邊早已半個世紀，熟悉這個世界的爾虞我詐以及Arthur的處事手法，他清楚以宗主國的性格並不會因為空穴來風而隆重以待，也因此隱約嗅到不祥的氣息。  
  
Arthur每天拖著疲乏的身軀回家的時候儘管一直假裝沒事，夜裏睡去的時候卻下意識似的把Horace擁得更緊，仿佛不這樣做便會失去心愛的殖民地。  
  
在「英/國」和上司的眼中，「香/港」是他在於東/亞的戰略重地，不只是一隻會生金蛋的鵝，失去了更會嚴重影響英/國的勢力。  
  
可是在Arthur的眼中，Horace是他深愛的情人，就只是這樣簡單。不想失去Horace，只出於Arthur的一己私心。  
  
二十年代的某天夜裡，Horace藉口為Arthur送茶，趁他累倒入睡之際偷偷翻閱Arthur明文禁止觸碰的各種軍事機密文件。一篇名叫《遠/東/戰/爭/備/忘/錄》的作戰藍圖告訴Horace他的宗主國的各種計謀，英/國早已預計某天或會罔顧締結的同盟被逼與日/本開戰。在東/亞的殖民地中儘管以新/加/坡作為主要基地，香/港亦必須死守直至援軍從英/國本土到達。  
  
當日的計劃是，死命捍衛香/港。  
  
那時的Horace早已心裡有數，在把Arthur折磨得疲於奔命的一/戰結束後，或會迎來更可怕的苦難。  
  
1937年初夏夜裏王耀心急如焚發來的電報讓Horace的恐懼化為現實。人民渴求逃離飽受戰火轟炸的中/國，轉輾來到了當時仍然平靜的香/港，小小的城市突然擠進了許多異鄉人。與此同時，英/國本土不斷發酵的戰事讓Arthur在沒有他法之下只能被逼吻別Horace回到了故鄉，當時的他卻沒想到這一別居然長達多年。  
  
四年後，戰火蔓延到英屬香/港。  
  
這是Arthur第一次失去Horace，他曾經有一刻深信不疑，這個失去或許是永恆。  
  
面對軸/心/國猛烈的進攻，曾經強大的大/英/帝/國變得一蹶不振。英/國自顧不暇，無力派兵支援香/港。儘管Arthur的內心一直惦掛著身在遠東的Horace，卻因上司的極力反對而無能為力，本來以為從加/國、蘇/格/蘭、印/度等地遠道前來的援軍能夠盡力保衛香/港，可最後總是事與願違。渡過重洋而來的士兵不少慘烈地客死異鄉，而香/港亦不幸失守。 [3]  
  
Arthur突然又想起家中那張Horace和Matthew的照片，突然意識到當日加/拿/大毫不猶豫派兵前來或許始於兩人間早就擁有的牽絆。  
  
本來Arthur以為二十年代間在香/港添設的佈防以及增加的軍事開支能夠更有效地保護香/港，可當時的他卻沒有想到會有英/國本土也會有同樣深陷困境的一天，天真地相信以大/英/帝/國的能力，無論如何也能好好保護殖民地。  
  
儘管Arthur本人並沒有親眼見證這場戰役，他亦能從官方報告中得知保衛戰的一二。他倒是無法從Horace的口中套出半分關於香/港/保/衛/戰和那三年零八個月的史實，他報喜不報憂的性格讓在地球彼端的Arthur更是擔心。  
  
發來的電報居然說什麼「no worries，我依家同灣姐仲有大哥一起住，幾好」、「本田菊啲嘢食好食過你啲暗黑料理」、「學日文好似容易過學你啲雞腸」，差點沒把Arthur氣得半死。[4]  
  
明明回家之後迎接自己的Horace不但片體鱗傷，腰肢也瘦了半圈，又怎麼會是過得很好......想到這裡的Arthur的心不禁揪緊。  
  
他牽著Horace的手扶起對方，兩人緩緩地在歷史徑中漫步。  
  
八十年匆匆過去，可對身為「英/國」和「香/港」的他們而言，時間永遠無法洗去歷史的沉重，踩在這片土地上特別讓人心情鬱悶。  
  
「如果我當時可以強啲就好。」Horace的聲音突然在Arthur的耳邊響起，他半瞇的眼中看不見情感，卻在語調中聽得出一絲傷痛，「就唔會有咁多人.....」  
  
一千六百幾個來自遠方的士兵客死異鄉、一千幾個將士失蹤、一萬多個軍人頓成俘虜。  
  
他們當中有些最終在歷史上就連一個名字也無法留下。  
  
來自加/拿/大的士兵，連香/港是何處也不知道便糊裡糊塗上了戰艦，可憐的新兵有的甚至從未用過實彈射擊便被推上了戰場。一船的重軍火裝備因為太/平/洋的封鎖最終無法抵達香/港，將士們就只能用輕便的武器抵抗日軍的猛烈攻勢，以寡敵眾。  
  
香/港的華人軍團從成立到正式上戰場，前後不足一個月。  
  
還有太多太多的蘇/格/蘭兵、旁/遮/普兵......無數來自異鄉的士兵，為保衛香/港——這一個根本和他們毫無關係的彈丸之地——出一分力，到最後時間的洪流卻把他們的存在抹殺，仿佛被世界永遠遺忘。  
  
至於為何那些士兵要來到這個與他們非親非故的地方奮力抗戰，是因為他們全都被騙？還是因為一種熱血的使命感，認為四海之內皆兄弟，一方有難八方呼應？抑或只是感同身受，希望有人也能如同他們一樣保護遠在家鄉的家人？甚至會否只是單純害怕作為逃兵會被槍決，才硬著頭皮上戰場奮鬥到底？答案已經隨著將士們的戰死永遠埋藏在黃土之下，但Horace知道的是，為了保護他而死的人們永遠不能被歷史忘卻。[5]  
  
現在的香/港，建基於前人撒的血淚之上，而對前人抱持感激之心，是基本的尊重。  
  
「其實係我保護唔到你。」綠色的眸隱隱若若流露出慚愧的神色，金色的睫毛低垂。  
  
Horace搖搖頭，「你都分身不暇，唔係你嘅錯。」  
  
斑斕的蝴蝶穿過古舊石建築，Arthur又想起了以前Horace跟他說過的中/國愛情故事。一雙戀人死去之後，一同化蝶成了一對神仙眷侶。  
  
把蝴蝶幻想成當年戰士的英靈，今日終於得以逃離人間所有紛爭，自由自在在林間嬉戲，未嘗不是對在世之人的一種慰藉。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
註釋：  
  
[1]：《在法蘭德斯戰場》（In Flanders Field）是一首紀念在一戰法蘭德斯戰役的詩，詩中描寫了在戰場上盛開的虞美人花（poppy），為一首哀悼命喪該地將士的輓歌，自此以後虞美人花用以紀念戰死的將士  
  
[2]：有英官認為香/港是一塊”useless barren rock”，在我另外一篇港中心文《半百未至》有提及，出自R.M. Martin “China; Political, Commercial and Social; In an Official Report to Her Majesty’s Government” (1847)  
  
[3]：關於香港保衛戰的外國兵資料能在這裏找到，最令人吃驚的是（我印象中）初中必修的歷史課程居然對於這段歷史絕口不提。  
https://www.thenewslens.com/article/57332  
  
[4]：【香港保衛戰75周年】從魁北克到深水埗，加拿大衛港老兵親述戰俘歲月  
https://www.mpweekly.com/culture/%E4%BA%BA%E7%89%A9%E5%B0%88%E8%A8%AA-%E6%8A%97%E6%97%A5%E6%88%B0%E7%88%AD-%E6%B7%B1%E6%B0%B4%E5%9F%97-17665  
老兵親述日軍只准報喜不報憂，而我感覺港仔性格也會是這樣  
  
[5] ：關於為何外國兵會遠道而來，《從魁北克到深水埗》那篇能找到其中一人的解釋，能夠窺探一二  
//1941年，太平洋戰爭一觸即發，Philip 自溫哥華登船，本以為自己要隨軍前往歐洲對戰希特拉，沒想到卻在11月7日抵達香港九龍。//  
//「我為香港而戰，是因為身在加拿大軍隊，受命要這樣做。作為軍人，我必須戰鬥。」//  
//而最壞的結果，則是被加拿大軍隊視為逃兵，被抓回監禁，甚至槍斃。//  
  
另一個說法也仿佛印證了老兵的話  
https://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.ca/en/article/battle-of-hong-kong#WhyCanadianTroopsWenttoHongKong 

  
“So in 1941, when Britain made a request for Canadian troops to help bolster its remote Asian colony of Hong Kong, the King government agreed to send two battalions overseas, for what it assumed would merely be garrison duty.”  
→ 反正就是被騙來的  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有啲長嘅end notes:
> 
> 本家嘅港仔角色設定算係非常唔完備，除左好似之前講咁係想利用文字記住2020嘅香港，寫呢篇文係因為我有少少想補完港仔呢個角色同埋英香嘅互動  
> 本身想將呢篇當成普通的同人文+遊記寫，點知道越寫越認真認真到一發不可收拾，完全失控到一個我完全唔知道將佢歸類做邊個genre嘅嘢好  
> 因為我好貪心所以想將香港嘅每方面都寫入去  
> 本章描述嘅係唔止對香/港，對好多國家而言都係一段沉重嘅歷史  
> 雖然呢篇文係一篇同人，但我希望可以引起更多人對於香/港歷史嘅興趣。假如你係港家人嘅話，開始了解自己土生土長地方嘅歷史會發現新世界。唔係嘅話，希望你會開始鍾意香/港，嘻嘻
> 
> 同埋如果有發現我寫啲歷史錯定係點請更正我，我真係非常唔肯定orz為左寫呢篇先半途出家開始研究香港史  
> 不過唯一可以肯定嘅係，我寫呢篇果陣確實對香港研究多左好多。  
> 然後我發現，我真係、真係、真係好鍾意香港（重要嘅嘢要強調三次）。  
> 我鍾意台灣，因為台灣嘅風景好靚，啲人好友善；我鍾意加拿大，因為加拿大風光明媚，生活節奏好慢。  
> 但，我最愛嘅地方一定會係香港  
> 因為香港，係我屋企啊，永遠都會係我屋企  
> 可能就係呢個原因我一見到本家出現左港仔嘅設定就即刻移情別戀愛上佢明明本來嘅最愛係英sir（X）


	9. 七、國殤（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二零二零年十一月八日

**歷史、時事、政治有，不喜勿入**

**【APH英香】香江燈火璀璨**

**七、國殤（下）**

_**格物** _

  
  


**吻過二十年還未寒 離去六十年仍熱燙**

**共你就似被舊情下了降 像下了降**

**每晚都想起對方**

**——麥浚龍《念念不忘》**

松/林/砲/台的遊人不多，在秋季涼風的吹拂之下更顯蒼涼荒蕪。安靜地懷緬過歷史後，Horace和Arthur拂袖離去，繼續往著龍/虎/山山腳前進。

下行的山路並不難行，加上颯颯的涼風讓他們的步伐更為輕快。稀疏的竹林掩揚遠處的風景，透過綠色的枝椏他們能夠依稀眺望山下維/港的風光。是日霧水濃罩著整個海港，遠方的景色似乎有點朦朧。

_ 【攝於4/11午後】 _

經過了豎在小徑一旁寫著「City Boundary 1903」的小石碑，Horace查了查地圖確認兩人身處的位置距離山腳不遠。

Arthur看著石碑，表情有點感觸。

這塊標示英/屬/香/港/維/多/利/亞/城的界石，是當年Arthur雇人放下的幾塊之一，能夠保存至今的就只有六塊。界石並不起眼，路過的晨運客大多對它置之不理。

「影張相？」Horace搖著了搖手上的電話提議道，並扯下了口罩。

兩人臉貼臉與界石拍了張自拍照，趁著Arthur回港這次的機會他們想重新尋找那專屬於他們一點一滴的回憶。左顧右盼發現沒有其他遊人的影蹤，Horace輕輕踮起了腳尖輕吻Arthur的唇，然後迅速假裝沒事戴回口罩。

Arthur看著這樣的Horace，笑得開懷。

從龍/虎/山下行，他們進入了香/港/大/學。校園內的學生總是神色匆匆，一副急著趕赴上課的模樣，聽著他們嬉笑的聲音讓兩人也仿佛感染了一些青春活力。大/學/街上層的一大截走廊詭異地被不應該出現在這裏的水馬圍封。Horace盯著那被重重圍封的區域，搖頭嘆了口氣。

站在那段封起來的走廊前，他們能夠斜眺不遠處的橙色大型雕塑。

Arthur記得這座雕塑的名字，那是紀念深/圳/河以北不能說的某兩個數字的藝術品，名為「國殤之柱」。它的中文名字點明了六月四日應是舉國傷痛之時，而它的英文名字卻更為一針見血———the Pillar of Shame———有良知者理應因此日而蒙羞。

層層封鎖的圍板象徵學生慘被剝奪的言論自由，明明不久之前這裏貼滿了各式文宣，更築起了祭壇，卻在一日間頓成烏有。趁著學生不須回校上課的那個週一，偷偷摸摸清理了整面貼著萬紫千紅文句紙張的牆面，如此偷雞摸狗的行為足見當權者的心虛。

國殤之柱的誕生，用意為提醒世人極權政府的可怕以及自由的可貴，可諷刺的是歷史卻正好在柱子前重演。

學生被摀著了嘴，不許再對政權加以指點。以作為自由學術殿堂為傲的香/港/大/學，最後還是自我閹割。

倒是可悲至極。

並沒有在大學駐足太久，兩人便乘升降機下山前往巴士站，經過出入口之時，Arthur困惑地留意到保安要求學生出示學生證才讓他們通行，卻對明顯是外人的市民不加阻撓隨意作了登記便草草放行。這樣的行為看在Arthur眼裏，甚為反智。

Horace早已向Arthur說清了下一站的行程，所以他知道兩人的下一個景點為港/島南的香/港/仔。接管香/港之時，他還是個小小的漁村，回來香/港一趟又怎能不看看昔日養育這裡人民的漁港？

他們站在巴士站候車，看著數輛理應會駛經香/港/仔的巴士停下後又離去，Horace依然不為所動。Arthur不明白Horace在等待什麼，又怕是自己記錯了香/港的地理，正想發問之際Horace卻揚手招來了一輛紅色小巴。

踏上紅van之際，Arthur似乎看見了Horace黑眸中閃過不懷好意的精光。

小巴發動，然後往前奔馳而去，動作一氣呵成得毫無一絲停留。仍未坐穩的Arthur因為物件的惰性，隨著車子的突然發動被逼貼在椅背上動彈不得，眼角餘光瞄見了速度計從0跳到83只需要一眨眼的空間。

「你條仆——-」Arthur咒罵的話語被司機扭到最大的音樂聲打斷，Horace眨眨眼露出無辜的神色。

「體驗香/港！」Horace再次搬出了Arthur來港首日聽過的句子。

  
  
  
  
  
  


到香/港/仔後Arthur毫不猶豫地拖著虛弱的身體下車，他對這可怕的飆速小巴毫無一點留戀。看起來紅van司機的駕駛技術絕對能比得上Feliciano的賽車式技術，Arthur到雙腳踏地那刻仍是心有餘悸。

香/港/仔，為香/港昔日的其中一個轉口港。聚居的人們除了新遷入的人口，不少為往日上岸的艇戶。昔日漁民上岸時，港/英政府把他們安置到漁/光/村，以及十年前早已遷拆的黃/竹/坑/村，比較富裕的少數則在香/港/仔/中/心自置物業。

避風塘上飄著的漁船，堆砌出專屬於香港的風光————閃耀著點點漁火的浮城。

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


** 小番外 **

（連接上文，一個style同全篇有啲唔夾但我想寫嘅無里頭腦洞）

  
  


小巴發動，然後往前奔馳而去，動作一氣呵成得毫無一絲停留。仍未坐穩的Arthur因為物件的惰性，隨著車子的突然發動被逼貼在椅背上動彈不得，眼角餘光瞄見了速度計從0跳到83只需要一眨眼的空間。

「你條仆——-」Arthur咒罵的話語被司機扭到最大的音樂聲打斷，Horace眨眨眼露出無辜的神色。

「體驗香/港！」Horace再次搬出了Arthur來港首日聽過的句子。

「我屌你！」

「琴晚咪屌咗囉。」Horace的語氣不溫不火，「你唔好咁猴擒得唔得。」

一旁喝著珍珠奶茶的校服少女噴出了一口飲料。

小巴司機聽著那來自收音機的音樂聲漸漸收細，取而代之的是正午新聞，主播溫和的嗓音從機器中傳出。

「美/國大選今日繼續點票，特/朗/普/拜/登力爭賓州，搖擺賓/州力成今次大選嘅關鍵......」

Arthur瞄了瞄身旁的Horace，看著前殖民地抱著肚子笑得捲曲身子，越發不解。發現了Arthur正在注視著自己，Horace終於止住了笑意。

「廣東話，博大精深。」

儘管Arthur仍是不太明白Horace說的話，但他倒是同意Horace對於其母語的評價。起初學習廣東話的時候，Arthur除了被九個聲調弄得焦頭爛額之外，更常發生的是他無法理解廣東話的用詞。

就像是「你條菜」指的可以是一根蔬菜或是一個人，「你條女」和「你個女」其實是兩個截然不同的人，還有那一連串讓人甚為崩潰的句尾助詞，咩㗎喎掛呀噃吔嘞呢囉咋啫。

不過，倒是非常㜺鬼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 會分上下兩篇係因為上比較沉重+懷古，下比較歡樂+現代，風格唔同，覺得唔連貫所以斬開一半  
> 呢個系列啲時間點完全無邏輯，因為我係按照現實時間寫，但明明文中時間應該只係過左三日
> 
> 私設覺得英香開始一齊大概係二十世紀初（1920-ish？）  
> 本來心目中認為英香交往應該對應港人對英政府嘅好感度開始提升  
> 但咁搞法有排等XDD起碼戰後幾十年，英香一齊可能少過半世紀太可憐啦
> 
> 翻查歷史發現1920年代英方已經係香港開始佈防，因為香港係英國係東亞嘅戰略重地  
> 我斷章取義當呢個係英sir寵港仔啦哈哈哈咁可以當呢個係英香開始一齊之後嘅事（ ←自圓其說  
> 感覺自1841年開始英香同居半個世紀開始磨合到，對應翻上章講過嘅英sir開始係殖民步伐停頓之後留意到港仔嘅守護，時間點應該係史學家指嘅imperial century（1814-1915）嘅後期甚至之後，私心覺得開始一齊嘅契機應該係一戰後遍體鱗傷嘅英sir被港仔療傷（？），總之係開始變弱嘅大英帝國同小小殖民地嘅愛情故事（？？？）（ ← 胡言亂語max
> 
> 反正點解英香開始一齊係我眼中係一個好療癒嘅故事www完全脫離港英歷史wwww我寫嘅英香將港英歷史嚴重美化左太多啦wwwwww真正嘅殖民史又點會咁美好，不過後期又真係磨合成功都算幾好咁啦，反正錯嘅唔係國家係人類！係上司！（繼續胡言亂語


	10. 八、浮城

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二零二零年十一月十六日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 繼續歷史時事政治向

**【APH英香】香江燈火璀璨**

**八、浮城**

  
  
  


**驚天動地 只可惜天地亦無情**

**不敢有風 不敢有聲 這愛情無人證**

**——陳奕迅《無人之境》**

  
  
  


Horace與Arthur的初會並不是在割讓那天，也不是在鴉/片/戰/爭的烽煙中，而是個還要早上許多的日子。

時為晚清，西/歐的艦隊從遠方而至，抵達實施鎖國政策的中/國。其他城市並沒有他們的容身之所，一行異鄉人只准在廣/東上岸。到達異地的Arthur對西/關大屋與廟宇等建築深感興趣，花了小錢賄賂官員之後換得在這片土地上任意遊蕩的權利。

在彎曲的巷弄中，他遇見了那個睜著一雙清淨如水眼眸的小男孩。

站在西/關大屋外的兩人遙遙對望，晾衣繩上絲質與麻布的衣裳飛揚，燕子在屋簷下溫暖的巢中啼叫。小少爺琅琅的讀書聲從書齋中傳出，伴隨著的是老者的一聲嘆息。誰家的碟子落在地上應聲碎裂，一把抽高的女聲隨即響起，然後是響徹小巷的一記巴掌聲，風中隱約傳來微弱的抽泣。空中瀰漫雅士點燃的檀香氣味，和青樓女子的陣陣脂粉香以及有點潮濕的青草味混雜在一起。

小男孩身穿顯然鬆了點的紅色馬褂，長髮束在腦後成一條長辮。他好奇地從掛在晾衣繩的破舊棉襖後探出了頭，看見Arthur明顯和他不一樣的西方臉孔後又怯生生地縮了回去。

Arthur只用了一小袋小男孩從未見過的太妃糖便成功換取他的導覽服務。儘管有點怕生，但小男孩依舊按照Arthur的指引帶他四處參觀，小小的手撐著船槳領著金髮男人穿過分岔的河川，最終回到了艦隊一開始上岸的那個海港。待在港口的Francis在看見小男孩之際風騷地吹了聲口哨，恥笑Arthur的口味越發年輕，就連這麼小的孩子也要褻玩云云，惹得Arthur差點氣得把他一腳踹進海裏。

與那小男孩分別前，Arthur用英文詢問他的名字。小男孩理所當然的聽不懂。

Arthur指了指自己，説：「Arthur。」

他又指了指隔壁的Francis説：「Wine bastard。」

在Francis來得及反抗之前，Arthur摀住了對方的嘴。小男孩疑惑地看著這兩個金髮的男人，似乎明白了。（Francis本來想介紹自己為「beau homme」，卻被Arthur制止了，因而有點不悅。）

他指著自己，報上自己的名號：「香/港。」

香/港並不愛笑，但Arthur還能清楚記得那刻他的嘴角似乎泛起了淡淡的弧度。

在地圖讀到滿/清版圖上名叫「香/港」的一片土地以後，Arthur才突然意識到那天遇上的小男孩其實並非人類，反而與他一模一樣，同是一方的化身。

下一次再見到那個小男孩，已是《南/京/條/約》生效那天。男孩的眼眸再也不復昔日的清澈，取而代之的是更多的淡漠。

而他，再也不會朝著Arthur笑了。

起初的Arthur並不在乎Horace對自己抱持的是何等的情感，他只想要索取更多土地、賺取更多的金錢。那雙黑眸流露的是木無表情抑或充滿恨意，Arthur也絲毫不在乎。大/英/帝/國只在意自身版圖的大小，顧不上殖民地的感受。

隨著時間的推進，他的殖民地一個接著一個離開，日/不/落/帝/國的版圖四分五裂，忙得他焦頭爛額。夜裏不小心伏在書桌睡去時，三更時分總是被一陣舒爽的茶香喚醒，抬頭映入眼簾的是載滿一壺熱茶的陶瓷茶具。

Arthur本以為是精靈好友的善意，後來才驚覺不是他們。某天夜裏，Horace被Arthur逮個正著，指尖上還殘餘絲絲茶香。

如同那天在西/關巷弄間，他們的四眸再次交投。畫面仿佛定格在此際，東/亞少年微啟的唇、吃驚的黑眸、金髮男人臉上的淡淡微笑、還冒著煙的茶壺以及散落在桃花心木書桌上的文件，成了他們間回憶拼圖的重要一塊。

此後，情意開始漸漸萌芽。

因為年齡的關係，Horace倒是兩人之中不記得初遇一天的那一人。對Horace而言，這件事反而是兩人開始交往之後才從Arthur口中重新得知的。

要是說Horace和Arthur之間有什麼紀念性標誌的話，那麼當日的西/關大屋和廣/東開闊的海港倒是當中的兩個，畢竟這也算是他們初遇那天去過的地方，只可惜昔日的那條巷弄早於歷史的巨輪之下粉碎。文/革初期破四舊的風氣席捲全國，富人的古樸大屋當然無法倖免，一把無情的火把整條街道燒得毫無蹤影。

隨著改/革/開/放，許多外資企業進駐原址。儘管石屎森林中不見一絲綠蔭，詭異的是昔日的堂前燕卻仍依戀此處。九十年代的Horace和Arthur曾回到過原地想要尋回點點憶記，卻一無所獲，默默看了看頑強地在大樓一隅築巢的燕子然後黯然離去。

似乎海港頓時成了兩人唯一關於初見的回憶。

在搖搖擺擺的小舟上，當日的小男孩「香/港」帶著Arthur順著流水穿過小橋與田野，看人民隔岸對嘆著漁歌、看蝴蝶拍翼飛過。儘管語言不通，兩人卻度過了一個愉快的午後。一脈流水，就成了他們之間的聯繫，反反覆覆在他們的生命中出現。

  
  
  
  
  
  


他們下車的紅van車站位於人們熙來攘往的十字路口，Horace領著Arthur熟練地閃躲過拉著小購物車的老婦和身穿校服的數名少年。香/港/仔的街道有點窄，人流卻特別多——無他，這是南區的中心——兩人就也只能左閃右避躲避來人。

不遠處的馬路旁有一所小廟宇，小廟宇就只有一個人的高度，廟內飄出的香火把整條街燻成白濛濛的一片，一名善信跪在廟前喃喃有詞，似乎在虔誠地祈求些什麼。

經過了豎立中式牌坊的廣場，Horace此時發現廣場的正中心正開始換上聖誕節的飾品。現在已進入深秋，冬季亦將來臨。

「今年聖誕節打算點過？」Arthur問道。到了聖誕節的時候，他大概早已回了英/國。要是可以的話，他倒是很想和自家情人一同度過聖誕節，但他深知Horace的上司絕不會容許。

Horace聳肩。

「同平時差唔多掛，賺下啲情侶錢咁囉。」

儘管作為英/國的前殖民地，在香/港聖誕節的風氣並不太盛行，反而只淪為商業化的道具。在回歸後的二十三年，基本上Horace的聖誕節都是這樣隨隨便便一人度過。Arthur還在的時候，他一定不會容許Horace這樣草草了事。聖誕節在歐/洲人的眼裡可是至關重要的節日，是個必須一家人聚在一起的大日子。

Arthur想要邀請Horace去倫/敦，與他一同慶祝聖誕，可他知道這樣的邀請必定會為Horace帶來不少煩惱，只能把話咽下去。畢竟Arthur倒是知道Horace的上司們大概相當忌憚英/國一月份將要開始的BNO居/英/權計劃，而讓Horace十二月的時候前來，對港府和中方而言可是赤裸裸的挑逗。

「上年聖誕，我去咗利/東/街睇燈飾。」Horace突然開口，「果度嘅負責人借咗一啲嚟自Regent Street嘅天使燈飾，有好多人去打卡。」

Arthur知道Horace在想什麼，因而不禁捏緊了他的手。這樣的對話再次勾起了Arthur關於回歸前兩人在倫/敦的無數個聖誕回憶，每夜聖誕均以欣賞一街火樹銀花作結。

「我會返倫/敦嘅，我一定會。」Horace自顧自說道，仿佛在自言自語，「有機會我一定會嘅。」

儘管粵語並非Arthur的母語，但他依然能從Horace口中的那個「返」字聽出一絲端倪。他有點高興Horace把倫/敦視作自己的家——對他而言倫/敦是一個可以「返去」的家，而不是一個可以「去」的異地。

在談話間兩人不知不覺早已走過了行人天橋，穿過了海濱公園。公園的中央豎立了一個漁民的銅像。在以漁業起家的港/島南，不難找到水上人的身影。

舒爽的海洋氣息撲鼻而來，對四面環海的海事強國大/不/列/顛和曾經的小漁村香/港而言，海洋對他們兩人均是個再也不能更熟悉的景象。

微弱的海浪拍打岸邊的牆身，在岸邊隨著水波蕩漾的是數個外表相當傳統的木製碼頭，連接著碼頭與陸地的橋漆上了庸俗而刺眼的紅，當中寫著「珍/寶/海/鮮/舫」以及「太/白/海/鮮/舫」的碼頭早已圍上封條。參天大樹半掩著寫著「TAI PAK」的招牌，封條上的七彩布料於風中搖曳，殘舊的木板擱在碼頭大閘處，更顯此處的荒涼頹廢。不遠處的珍寶海鮮舫不比此處好上多少，兩人就只能透過油漆脫落得有點斑駁的閘門縫間偷偷窺探這片廢棄之地。

_【攝於14/11夜】_

海鮮舫的繁華不再，昔日游人如鲫的畫面頓成幻影。仿若皇宮的巨型建築依舊在避風塘割據一方，舫上卻再不見遊客的身影。海鮮舫外牆的用色強烈，未必能夠符合每人的美學，可看在外國遊客眼中卻是格外富有異族色彩。李/小/龍的《龍/爭/虎/鬥》其中一幕便能找到海鮮舫的影子，明亮鮮明的建築在鏡頭下特別出眾，自然成了香/港的地標之一。

作為本地人的Horace甚少生出想要前來海鮮舫的慾望，在這麼多年來他只曾到過海鮮舫寥寥數次，全為了接待外國使節以及他國。

在太/白/海/鮮/舫的碼頭隔壁，是前往避風塘對岸的街渡碼頭。Arthur目送Horace朝碼頭的方向走去，本以為他正打算帶自己坐船過海，卻沒想到他居然突然停下腳步站在碼頭邊。

依著碼頭邊的圍欄，Horace朝著不遠處的小艇大叫：「整兩碗雜錦湯河呀唔該。」

Arthur也接著依在圍欄邊，順著Horace的視線看見狹小的艇上堆放了各式的金屬桶和盤子。小艇上的中年男子正熟練地處理食材，穿著橡膠靴子的雙腳踩在鋪滿了紙皮的地上，來回走動忙東忙西。他意想不到的是Horace把他帶到碼頭並不是為了坐船，而是為了吃飯。

冒著熱煙的兩碗艇仔粉旋即端到兩人的眼前，Horace爽快付了錢便拿走了餐點。他們一人各自捧著一碗熱騰騰的雜錦湯河，在公園隨意找了張長凳便坐下準備大快朵頤。捧在手心的湯河滾燙得很，Arthur並不打算立即進食。

Arthur想Horace說得一點也沒錯，他確實會被人劃分成現在所謂「堅離地」的特權階層。儘管在這裡生活了一段不長也不短的時間，Arthur不只沒有試過從漁民的小艇上購買熟食，更是從沒聽聞過在香/港能找到這樣的一所流動餐廳。這次回來，他不只能夠一睹香/港在過去二十多年的急劇轉變，更能體驗在過去因無法拋下身段而錯失的許多事物。

「係呀，都話你係離地嘅大/英/帝/國架啦。」聽見了Arthur指自己對平民的一切毫不熟悉之後，Horace笑道，「不過你好叻架啦，你識得用八達通。有啲人連搭地鐵同買廁紙都唔識得。」

Arthur摸不著頭腦為什麼懂得用八達通、搭地鐵和買紙巾是值得嘉獎的事。

「用八達通同搭地鐵有乜咁叻啊？係人都識得啦唔係咩。」他有點意外地反問，緩緩夾起了一小口湯粉放到嘴邊吹了吹。

Horace冷冷笑了聲，「香/港就係咁荒謬㗎啦，有啲高官年年考第一但連地鐵點搭都唔識得，how amazing。」

Arthur這次總算聽懂了他口中的那個人是誰，禁不住也跟著苦笑。

淺嚐了一小口的湯粉，Arthur用筷子撥開在熱湯上漂浮的蔥花，夾起了一顆魚丸。

「個湯底係用大地魚乾煲嘅。香/港好多傳統美食嘅湯底都係用大地魚煲嘅，例如雲吞麵嘅湯底。啊，你哋好似通常叫佢做比目魚。」Horace介紹道，說得一副頭頭是道的模樣。

入秋後的公園空氣帶一絲微涼，坐在此處吃一碗熱騰騰的湯河未嘗不是一件美事。他們就這樣欣賞著避風塘的風景，悠然自得地吃各自捧在掌心的那一碗艇仔粉。遠處傳來一聲船鳴，大漁船在避風塘外遙遠的海岸線上航行，數隻海鳥於桅間盤旋。一舟街渡突然切入平靜的海岸美景，顛簸地駛過大漁船前那片墨綠的海，引擎聲隨著船隻逼近岸邊而變得更響了，舢舨緩緩停在碼頭讓乘客上岸。街渡船夫只以一圈繩索把小艇固定在碼頭，船身隨著波浪的拍打上下搖搖晃晃。

似乎是發現了Arthur朝著舢舨展露出明顯有興趣的眼神，Horace啜飲了一小口湯，便開口道：「你有興趣嘅話，我哋一陣去坐下船啊。」

Arthur毫不猶豫點了點頭。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本身有諗過全個系列寫勻全港九新界離島，起碼各自有一個象徵，因為我寫到ch 3-4已經意識到嚴重側重港九（BTW遲啲會講新界）  
> 浮城原本設定係大澳，但大澳太遠我無時間無拿拿走入去做research orz（來回車程應該燒我四個鐘...），同埋太耐無去完全唔肯定佢係點樣（因為基本上每個地點我都特登走去check一次感受個氛圍，除左白加道果章淨係靠google map同少量印象），所以改做同樣代表到香港漁業嘅香港仔避風塘  
> 哈哈反正機場都算係離島嘅......（喂  
> 另外一樣努力集齊緊嘅係交通工具XDD巴士、電車、天星小輪、小巴、街渡......
> 
> 雖然我話英sir聖誕應該返左英國但我嚴重懷疑呢篇野我隨時搞到聖誕都未搞掂www
> 
> 隨手捏左個九龍擬人私設，如果有機會可能會比佢出場做有一兩句對白嘅茄哩啡  
> 感覺我心目中嘅九龍比起港仔更悲慘orz...
> 
> 人類名：王玖安//Penny  
> 誕生於九龍半島割讓一刻，相對於金融菁英香港是個反叛的孩子，大多時間泡在九龍寨城，寨城拆卸後流連旺角，大部分時間不會回去在山頂的家。  
> 小時候喜歡跑去廟街看人賣唱。  
> 到現在依然堅持mk的打扮，不屑走日韓歐美風，Facebook帳號名是「°☆醉愛乂安安°☆」。  
> 比起沈默寡言的嘉龍兇，喜怒形於色。很會打架。懂各種奇怪的醫術牙科（寨城黃綠醫生）。  
> 反正外表和性轉的嘉龍差不多。
> 
> 玖安，名字寄託了人民希望割讓九龍以後中國能夠長治久安的起源，當然最後事與願違。  
> 英文名Penny，意為九龍半島的peninsula，也代表了她愛財的性格，這一點和嘉龍一樣。  
> 後來租借的新界並沒有誕生意識，因為是租借，所以新界理論上仍是王耀的一部分。玖安因此亦代表了新界以及離島，儘管嘉龍才是整個香港的擬人。（和亞瑟一樣，儘管理論上只是是英格蘭，但他其實直接代表了整個英國）  
> 嘉龍因為人民聚居而誕生，之後才遭到割讓。玖安是割讓之後才生出意識，她的一生就是為人而生，作為器具換取停戰。


	11. 九、嘆歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二零二零年十一月二十九日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 政治歷史時事有  
> 不喜勿進

**【APH英香】香江燈火璀璨**

_九、嘆歌_

  
  
  


**前塵埋沒 那段情**

**約誓殘念 卻沒有清**

**而你有講過**

**來年再續舊場景**

**——麥浚龍《雷克雅未克》**

  
  
  


你有聽過香/港艇戶的漁歌嗎？

漁民的歌曲，雅稱漁歌，俗稱鹹水歌，反正就是形容海上漁民「嘆」的歌曲。形容鹹水歌的動詞必須是「嘆」，而非「唱」，因為這樣的一曲能讓水上人嘆盡生活的所有大小事，喜慶悲傷無所不談。

從鴨/脷/洲/洪/聖/廟到海岸線，再從海岸線到避風塘，有漁民的地方便能聽見一曲嘆歌。

在音樂課中，學生學過唱華語的民歌《一朵茉莉花》、《揭蓋頭歌》和《康定情歌》，他們就連遠自蘇/格/蘭的Auld Lang Syne也朗朗上口。

可是屬於香/港其中一個大族群的歌曲，卻不為人知。

小時曾於漁民部落中生活的Horace，想當然耳懂得嘆歌。只不過那能勾起千千愁的旋律，他已經良久沒有聽見了。

剛剛接管香/港的Arthur並對Horace的一切並不包容，強硬得不讓他說一字粵語，更何況是傳承本土文化。經過開初的數十年英殖洗禮以後，他早已把鹹水歌忘得七七八八，就算後來Arthur積極讓他尋回小時候錯失的一切，但為時已晚。

腦海裏只餘依稀的記憶，他只記得某幾首歌憂怨悠長的旋律，至於在何時歌唱、為何歌唱，他早已忘得一乾二淨。

隨著艇戶漸漸上岸，與海洋氣息交纏的歌聲再也不復聽見。

Horace就只能在夢中聽見那些歌聲。夢中的嘆歌很輕很柔，像一幅薄紗於風中蕩漾撩動心靈，最後隨著他的醒來再次歸於平靜。

他看著眼前波光粼粼的海，又突然記起了破碎的旋律，斷斷續續哼著。腦海中浮起了在艇上搖搖晃晃的紅蓋頭以及在船尾嫣紅的傘的畫面，記憶朦朦朧朧，卻讓他心頭泛起一陣暖意。[1]

Arthur早認出這就是陪伴「王嘉龍」成長的歌曲，只微笑靜靜傾聽，不敢打斷。在他回過神來以前，一曲早已終結。

「行啦。」那雙黑眸凝視著Arthur，口罩下的嘴角勾起微笑。兩人的十指緊扣，朝著街渡碼頭的方向前行。

經過了銀色的大閘，他們踩上漆油斑駁的綠色橋身，最終進入了小巧的街渡碼頭，眼前的碼頭用色如同海鮮舫的一樣強烈。碼頭雖小卻五臟俱全，左方藍色的門扉後隱藏供船伕使用的小廁所。

沁涼的海風吹拂他們的髮，隨著微風而來的還有街渡的小舢舨。等寥寥數名乘客下船後，他們付了船資便跳上船。Horace領著Arthur坐在遠離駕駛座的那一端，他並不喜歡坐在船伕的那方，因為他並不喜歡駕駛座底下藏著的引擎傳來的震動。等了三分鐘，多迎來了兩名乘客，船伕便開船緩緩駛離碼頭。

隨著舢舨的前行，景色也漸漸轉變，視野豁然開朗。在停泊的漁船間穿插，經過破舊的傳統小漁船和無人的舢舨，街渡靈巧地避過了迎面而來的另一輛渡船，兩船的船伕揚聲蓋過隆隆的引擎聲交談了數句，話音帶著濃濃的香/港蜑家話口音。

對岸的建築隨著小船的前行在兩人的眼中變得更大，遮蓋了頭頂的大片藍天。船隻仍未泊定在鴨/脷/洲碼頭，心急的女乘客早已站在船頭等待下船，她右手拿著的紅色背心膠袋內的鮮魚翻了翻身。

除了吸引遊客前來體驗傳統，街渡的主要用途其實是讓附近居民穿越避風塘。

Arthur有點詫異船程的短暫，他明明感覺自己才上船不久，仍未來得及細味海水的陣陣鹹香便到達了對岸。

鴨/脷/洲街渡碼頭與香/港/仔的相差不大，分別就只是這邊連接陸地與碼頭的木橋換成了一條拱橋，看起來更具備一番特別的美感。離開碼頭往左走大概五分鐘，兩人便抵達了洪/聖/廟。Arthur先走到廟宇前，掏出手提電話拍了幾張照片，暮然回首才發現Horace在海濱長廊的圍欄邊上駐足，皺眉盯著手中的手提電話。

他回頭走到Horace的身邊，還沒來得及瞥見液晶螢幕上的細節，他的前殖民地早已把電話上鎖放回褲袋，動作利索迅速得嚇了Arthur一跳。

「有啲公事，依家搞掂咗，我哋行啦。」他解釋道。

作為法定古蹟的廟宇已經屹立於此二百多年，是南區最古老的廟宇，自存在以來一直庇佑附近聚居的漁民。綠色的瓦片簷篷下是兩個大紅燈籠，正門上的牌匾從右到左寫著四個金漆大字，「洪/聖/古/廟」。

Horace看著眼前經過多次翻新的廟宇，不禁又憶起過去的回憶。他認識的漁民朋友出海前總會到廟宇上香參拜，祈求風瑞雨順、出海順利。每次的祭祀均必誠心誠意，不慎觸怒神明的話，少則一無所獲，大則艇反人亡、魂斷海上。儘管如此，為生活所逼的民眾還是一如既往冒著可見的風險出海捕魚。

雖然現代的天文台技術證明了天有不測風雲並不是天公不作美的後果，但那時的人民依然相信心誠則靈，凡事小心翼翼但求過著安穩豐足的生活。

Horace還能清楚記得一九六二年那年的無情風暴是如何破壞了無數大好家庭，認識的漁民好友因為低估了風暴的猛烈依舊出海，發現風暴不如預期在驚慌失措間打算回航之際早已太遲，整個家庭慘遭怒海吞噬。然而，就算是陸上的人民也不比他們好上太多，海水捲起可怕的巨浪，低窪地區大多淹沒在海下，風波平靜後原地只餘發脹的屍體，畫面觸目驚心。

**那場風暴，名叫溫/黛。**

Horace和Arthur走進了煙霧瀰漫的廟宇，金髮男人站在香油箱前在口袋翻了翻，掏出了幾個硬幣拋進去，箱子裏傳來金屬叮叮咚咚的聲音。Arthur施香油錢這個舉動讓Horace有點意外，他倒是記得自己百多年前曾教過他做這個動作，卻沒想到他隔了這麼多年依然記得。

「入鄉隨俗嘛。」Arthur笑了笑。

上了香，靜心拜了拜，他們便很快離開，此行只是為了讓Arthur再次體驗香/港傳統，所以兩人均沒有長時間停留的意思。

  
  
  
  
  


為表尊重，Horace在廟宇裏面不敢胡思亂想。

但他其實並不相信神明。

或者在他生命中開首的幾十年，他也在耳濡目染下曾經相信過冥冥中自有主宰，但幾百年來的悠長生命給予他無數機遇思考這世上是否真的有神明。他覺得假若這個世界有神的話，才不會讓這麼多災難降臨於「香/港」的身上。

——也不會狠心地奪走他的朋友。

他明白人終歸也有一死，可是他的朋友在一九六二年死時全部也命不該絕。帶金就只有七歲，連世界也沒有看清楚，便死在海上。阿福的十六歲新婚妻子金妹在怒海中淹死。根伯眼睜睜看著五歲的孫子在眼前被大浪捲走，只差咫尺便能勾起他的手。

諷刺的是，他們是依賴海洋生活的漁民，卻因為大海而死。

等風浪稍微平靜下來以後，Horace義無反顧撐起小船出海搜救，同行的還有寥寥幾名心急如焚的失蹤人口家屬。那當然，他是瞞著Arthur偷偷爬牆出門去的，回來之後被心急如焚的Arthur罵了一大頓，及後他們為此吵了三天。

那個時候風球還懸掛著，可是他並不怕。眾人中就只有他一個並非脆弱的人類，能夠不畏懼死亡毫無畏懼出海。

_「就連自己的人民也無法守護，還談得上是一處的化身嗎？」_

這個信念驅使他出海，可惜到最後一無所獲，最可悲的是就連朋友的屍體也找不到。

哀怨幽長的輓歌在漁船間纏繞了好幾天。

  
  
  
  
  
  


今天的行程過於緊密，Horace和Arthur二人仍未等到日落西山便決定打道回府。遠足讓他們筋疲力盡，揚手喚來一輛的士便上了車。搖搖晃晃的山路車程讓早已有點倦意的Arthur眼皮變得更沉，不知不覺間意識遁入黑暗。

Horace突然感到肩上多上了什麼重量，扭頭一看是累極入睡的Arthur。嘴角微微上翹，他看著依偎在自己肩上的金髮男人，霎那間居然有點感概。熟睡的Arthur看起來像是易碎品，與他記憶中不可一世的大/英/帝/國仿佛不是同一個人。他曾經景仰過的軍事大國，現在脆弱得仿佛不堪一擊。而他也從小漁港，長大蛻變成了東/方/之/珠。

電話突然響起，Horace怕會吵醒Arthur，嚇得馬上按下了靜音鍵，卻在看見來電顯示的時候再次皺了皺眉，然後像是洩憤般用力戳下接聽鍵。

明明早已努力克制自己的怒火，把惱怒的語調放輕，可他依然感到肩上的Arthur微微動了動，不知是否被他吵醒，但低頭查看卻發現對方的呼吸依舊平緩，不像是突然驚醒的模樣。

他看不見前額金髮遮蓋著，微微睜開的一雙綠眸。

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
繼續因為唔係太夾本篇而del走嘅刪除片段： 

  
  


對Horace而言，海洋既美麗又危險。他發自心底地喜歡海洋，卻又不禁對其生出畏懼。他站在海濱長廊，看著避風塘發呆，直至Arthur的指尖蹭了蹭他的掌心才回過神來。

「對香/港人黎講，呢個海又可以話成就左我哋，同時又可以毀滅我哋。」

「我諗對英/國黎講都係一樣，其實我哋嘅共同點就係個海。」綠色的眸感概地凝視著遠處的海平線，「英/國唔係四面環海就唔會發展海軍，然後就唔會周圍殖民，就唔會搶埋你返去。」

「而我無左個海嘅話，就唔會有今日嘅經濟，同埋或者根本唔會割讓比你。」Horace附和道，「無漁業咁就得耕田呢條路，我大概唔會係漁村住，然後我應該係元/朗有丁屋，可以收租用，諗起都開心。」

「係山/頂有一間屋嘅你無資格講呢句。」Arthur無法理解為何兩人如此感性的對話會發展成這個模樣。

「嘖，無人嫌錢多。」Horace斜眼瞪了瞪Arthur，「同埋間屋係你架。」

曾經有許多人遊說他把山頂大宅賣掉，但Horace卻一一拒絕。他捨不得這個家，這滿載兩人回憶的家。他更害怕把大屋賣掉以後，香/港早已所剩無幾的港/英時期建築會變得更少。

在這個想要努力抹掉過去的時代，他只能盡一點綿力守護歷史。

要捍衛歷史並不是迷戀殖民時期的表現，而是挽留他存在的證據。

沒有了來自中/國本土的各族移民，香/港只會是一片荒蕪之地；沒有了英/國的統治，香/港不會蛻變成一個國際大都會；沒有了回/歸，香/港不會成為世界上最特別的一個存在，世上沒有人聽過一/國/兩/制。

所有所有都塑造了現在人們眼裏的那個香/港，無論喜歡抑或不喜歡那段過去，存在過便是存在過，不能就此抹去。

以鐵腕抹去過去、以恐懼扼殺未來，只是當權者自我感覺良好而已。

不能發聲的人民，並不代表不能思考。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註釋：  
> [1]：嘉龍哼的是這首《送嫁歌》  
> https://www.hkptu.org/ptunews/47632 
> 
> 資料：  
> 【關於嘆歌的參考資料】  
> 港台《香港風物誌》漁歌餘韻  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Toih0atUGnA  
> 訪問會唱嘆歌的漁民  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4r9pmdksEtI&t=119s  
> 《商報》水上人傳統嘆歌 //（本文亦跟隨《商報》的分析，使用「嘆歌」而非「歎歌」）  
> http://cache.org.hk/blog/LAMENTS_20180401_HKCD/ 
> 
> 【颱風資料】  
> 天文台溫黛口述資料：  
> https://www.hko.gov.hk/tc/100YearsTCSignals/collection/wanda.htm  
> 其他颱風資料：  
> http://hkhiso.itsc.cuhk.edu.hk/history/node/3067 
> 
> 碎碎念：  
> 好想比港仔批評下💩政報告但諗唔到點塞入去  
> 講完漁業遲啲會講農業同五大氏族。應該係，除非唔係。唔一定會講。（<\-- 喂認真啲啦  
> 但首先我要有時間去考察（x  
> 幾時考完試啊啊啊啊啊（質疑人生  
> 突然發現寫左咁多字係英香世界只係過左三日wtf  
> 完全同我果個預定完稿篇數差好遠


	12. 十、暖意

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二零二零年十二月八日

**大量牽涉政治歷史世事**

**不喜勿入**

**【APH英香】香江燈火璀璨**

_**十、暖意** _

  
  
  


**放下愁緒 今宵請你多珍重**

**那日重見 只恐相見亦匆匆**

**懷裡情人在怨 相愛偏不能容**

**——陳百強《今宵多珍重》**

在大宅門外下了車，經過啟開的雕花鐵閘和植物擁湊的前院小徑，他們終於回家了。靜候Horace輸入開門密碼的同時，睡眼惺忪的Arthur依在大門旁的飾柱上打了個哈欠，斜眼撇見花園中的玫瑰和樹上的洋紫荊在冷風中搖曳，紅白紫綠四色於風中交錯——這片花田和門前的洋紫荊樹是Arthur在八十年代得知他有天必須離去之時，與Horace一同種下的。

九十九年的大限過去，最後仍是逃不過曲終人散的結局。儘管如此，他們在被逼分離之前，依然渴望能於此地留下一個可以代表二人的記號。

吹拂的北風開始變得冷冽，冬日的氣息漸漸在整片土地瀰漫，花園一隅的百年大樹上的綠葉點上了橙黃。

密碼鎖響起一聲歡樂的小調，Horace推門而入，脫下鞋子整整齊齊放在玄關處，回頭突然看見早已脫下了口罩的Arthur看著自己露出感概的笑。

「你細個果陣，係我帶你返屋企，依家你大個啦就調返轉啦。」

「你知道呢度嘅密碼。」他輕輕回以一笑，「你可以好似以前咁帶我返屋企。」

「唔啦，你依家先係呢度嘅一家之主。」Arthur低頭吻上Horace的臉頰，兩人在玄關處打鬧了一會才走進大廳。

Horace到二樓的房間拿了些換洗衣物後，便打算直接進浴室洗澡。一整個早上的遠足行程讓他出了一身大汗，他想要盡快洗去身上黏乎乎的汗水，卻沒想到走到半路被Arthur從後抱進了懷裏。

「我又要一齊沖。」把下巴擱在Horace的肩上，Arthur要求道，卻被Horace輕輕推開了。因為遭到情人的拒絕，他隨即臉露不悅。仿佛就只有在Horace的眼前，Arthur才願意露出孩子氣的一面。

「唔要，次次同你沖涼你都搞好耐，NO。」向Arthur睨了一眼，Horace嚴詞拒絕道，反手把前宗主國推出門外自顧自鎖上門。

Arthur有點失望，卻自覺沒趣，只好乖乖回到大廳等待，呆坐在沙發上放空腦袋。獨自一個洗澡的Horace很快便從蒸汽瀰漫的浴室步出，一面用寫著「祝君早安」的白色毛巾抹乾頭髮，一面在Arthur的身側坐下，還有點刻意地半倚在他的身上。仍在生悶氣的Arthur撇了撇嘴，不顧Horace明顯的示好，氣呼呼地小跑到浴室洗澡。

脫下了所有衣服以後，此刻的Arthur突然明白為何Horace會正色拒絕自己一同洗澡的邀約。失去了衣服的庇護，光溜溜的身子直接暴露於冰冷的空氣中，寒意突然在全身蔓延。

抬腳跨過浴缸邊，腳尖踩在浴缸冰冷的磁磚，Arthur嚇得不禁抽起了腳，低聲咒罵了一句：”Oh fuck, that’s bloody cold!”

他、忘、記、了、香、港、的、房、屋、都、沒、有、暖、氣、啊、啊、啊、啊——

當年仍是香/港宗主國的他仗著香/港冬日的溫度遠高於倫/敦的平均溫度，加上和Francis拌嘴後的好勝心態（那年冬天他們剛好在吵誰比較不怕冷），直接決定不在這個府第加裝任何暖爐。反正Horace也同樣覺得在香/港暖爐並不是房屋的標準配備，所以就這樣由他去了。

結果每逢冬季來臨便躲在倫/敦大宅享受二十多年溫暖的他，卻在此刻自食惡果。Arthur想，要是大宅裝上了暖氣系統的話，他大概不覺得如此寒冷。

_唔認老都唔得。_ Arthur暗自嘆了口氣。

手忙腳亂地扭開了蓮蓬頭，任由熱水一瀉而下溫暖他的身體，Arthur終於重重舒了一口氣。金髮貼在Arthur的前額，微微遮蔽他的視線。在暖水中待了一會以後，他才慢條斯理地開始洗刷身子。

洗完澡後，Arthur發現了眼前的第二個難題：他捨不得離開溫暖的水流。

浴簾後傳來噗哧一聲，然後一隻手伸出，向他遞出一條柔軟的大浴巾。Arthur接過了浴巾，不假思索便暫時遠離蓮蓬頭的出水口，抖開毛巾包裹自己的身體。浴簾拉開了，站在浴缸外面的Horace關上了蓮蓬頭，水聲戛然而止。

「所以我先話唔同你沖涼。」他翹著手說道，似笑非笑地看著Arthur，「你次次話同我一齊沖涼，但去到最後都唔係沖涼嘅，係香/港冬天咁搞會凍死我。」

Arthur踏出了浴缸，摟著Horace的腰在前殖民地的唇上落下一吻。

「Sorry。」勾起了淡淡的笑，他道歉道。水珠因為地心吸力而在Arthur的金髮緩緩滑落，沾濕了懷中的Horace，可他看起來並不太介意。

Horace看見了Arthur祖母綠色的瞳中映著自己的身影，抬頭渴求更深的一個吻。Arthur的後背抵著浴室的門，任由Horace肆意在自己身上索求愛意。右手不規矩地探進了Horace的上衣之下，挑逗般的吻很快便變成了熾熱的抱擁，然後一發不可收拾成了燎原之火。

「冬天就要做一啲會令自己暖嘅野。」

「咦？」Horace的問句被Arthur的唇堵在喉頭，然後情人的越發逾越的手告訴他後來將會發生的事。Horace看見四周的景色快速轉換，然後一番天旋地轉後他被扔到床上，Arthur壓在他的身上，一雙眼眸裏閃過情慾的火光。

  
  
  
  
  
  


「色情大使。」Horace瞪了瞪笑得一臉無辜的Arthur，開口評論道。

「你頭先好似完全一啲不滿都無㗎喎。」

Horace哼了聲，筋疲力盡的他沒有再說下去，窩在和暖的被窩終於抵擋不住睡魔的紛擾沉沉睡去。Arthur翻身看著身側的Horace，溫柔地撫上情人的髮，輕輕嘆了口氣。

他又禁不住想起在的士上Horace說過的話。

其實他並聽不懂Horace所說的語言，因為當時的他不是在說廣東話抑或英語。這是Horace家族中兩個成員會說的語言，而根據Horace的語氣，他並不是和林曉梅或是王耀對話，因為他對那兩個人從來並不會如此凶惡。

對王耀說話，他頂多只會冷淡地隨口回應，並不會大動干戈。Horace和王耀的關係，還算得上是不錯的，只是因為離開了對方的身邊太多年，才與他生出明顯的隔膜，因此相處得有點尷尬；對林曉梅說話，Horace更不會如此粗暴。他和林曉梅可能也算得上是同病相憐，關係緊密，更沒可能把她罵得狗血淋頭。不，以她剛烈的性格，被罵的那一個人應該是Horace。以Arthur對Horace的認知，他大概只會不說話默默等她罵完為止。

Arthur想，電話另一端的那個人大概是王耀那邊的人類官員。

他又禁不住想起了過去一年從英/國/國/會議員口中得知關於「香/港」的消息。儘管「香/港」本人從來沒有向「英/國」本人求援，可是Horace的人民和議員倒是三番四次親自到歐/洲各國尋求協助。Arthur大概也知道「香/港」的人民在過去一年的社會運動，根據自身的政治取向主要分裂為兩大個群體，而同時亦有一部分群眾屬於政治冷感的沈默者。儘管作為「香/港」的化身，Horace的取態嚴重受到人民意向的左右，可是Arthur同樣作為一個對英/國擁有諸多意見的國家化身，他知道「香/港」本人——Horace Wong王嘉龍本人——大概亦同樣擁有自己的政治取向，而這一點在Arthur到達香/港的第一天，已經能從他的口中窺探一二。

然而，那天Horace說的是肺腑之言抑或無限的謊言？他真的相信他口中的信念，還是只是根據上司的旨意接近Arthur以換取英/方的情報？

有時候Arthur禁不住想，他眼前的那個Horace，到底還是不是二十三年前拱手相讓的那個「香/港」。

作為國家，Arthur也明白化身們擁有的苦衷實在太多，有許多話不得向外人道，無論是上司不准許或是出於捍衛國家面子亦然，可是Arthur總是難以按耐自己的想法，仍然覺得現在的那個Horace表現得一直有點奇怪。老謀深算的他並不是未曾懷疑過，Horace早已被轉化成為王耀上司那邊的人，然而這個想法總是一閃即逝，他亦因為這個想法而感到非常羞恥。

他知道他不應該懷疑Horace，因為他遠比自己瘦小的身體早已承受過太多苦難。Horace需要的是他愛的人的支持，而並非猜疑。

到最後，Arthur肯定他還是相信Horace。

他想要相信Horace、想要相信最親密的他。這是Arthur少數放任他的感情牽動理智而行，而並非以理智行先。

再仔細想下去的Arthur儘管覺得Horace最近的舉動有點奇怪，可是一直而來他對待自己的態度並不是假裝出來的。Horace是他撫養成人的孩子，並沒有人比起Arthur更熟悉Horace的一舉一動，包括現在Horace名義上的監護人王耀。一直對Arthur全盤付出的Horace不是個擅於偽裝的間諜，而Arthur非常清楚這一點。

所以，Horace神秘的舉動看怕就只有一個解釋——他一直被誰威脅著。

Arthur想要查明真相，哪怕這定會違背Horace的意願。他知道以Horace的性格，絕對不想被Arthur發現他努力想要隱藏的苦楚，寧願暗自躲在一角舔傷口，也不會讓心愛的人得知自己背負的傷痕。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


”Yes, yes....that’s perfect. Thank you.“

在黑暗的大廳中來回踱步，Arthur低聲與話筒彼端的那人談論道。這是一通越洋的電話，致電對象是MI6。從落地玻璃窗望出去，他能看到花園的草叢中有什麼金屬物在微弱的夜燈下閃耀。他揭開窗簾的一角偷望出去，看著那閃耀的光芒突然從眼底下消失，一個人影迅速從草叢中閃過。

Arthur冷笑了聲，他可是活了上千年的老狐狸大/英/帝/國啊，區區人類才不及他老謀深算。

而且這個人影大概證實了他內心的想法，讓他不禁有點愉悅。看起來他的Horace依然是二十三年前的那個Horace。要是Horace早已成功被轉化成王耀上司那邊的人，人類官員才不需佈下天羅地網千方百計監視他們。

他再次拿起了話筒，撥打另一通電話。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Arthur回到了房間，放輕手腳撥開被子窩在溫暖的床上，順手把Horace擁進懷中。他感到懷裏的那人翻了個身，倚在自己的胸膛找了個好位置，又陷入了甜夢之中。

Arthur輕吻著Horace的髮梢，祖母綠色的眼眸溫柔地凝視著眼前熟睡的情人片刻，不久以後也同樣沉沉睡去。

來日方長，一切煩惱等待未來才再撥冗處理吧。此刻對Arthur而言最重要的，就只有懷中的Horace一人。

* * *

註：

山頂大屋我嘅幻想係咁多年黎外觀一直無變過（97前Arthur懶得改，97後Horace唔捨得改）。

參考外觀係呢間港/督避暑別墅，係香/港山頂嘅第一批建築之一，只可惜40年代因為維修費用高昂拆左。好可惜，因為真係好靚。

原來咁啱係《國殤（上）》果篇我就係寫過佢哋去過呢個位www山/頂/公/園原址就係港/督別墅

「山/頂/公/園中一個洋溢歐陸風情的小涼亭吸引了不少遊人特意前來與其打卡留念，但這個涼亭看在來自歐/洲的Arthur眼中並沒有半分特別，他只冷冷瞄了瞄之後便拉著Horace離去。比起在家裏能夠找到一大把的歐式建築，他更想看的是在Horace家裏獨一無二的地方。」

咁當然我寫嘅英香大宅係幻想出黎，但大致上我個幻想係咁樣：

  
**2012年蘋果報導：星期日專題：古蹟辦五年前大發現 轉眼又被掩埋 百年港督別墅出土無期：**

[https://hk.appledaily.com/local/20120520/BTXG3HSRW2645EZOHD46ONAYT4/ ](https://hk.appledaily.com/local/20120520/BTXG3HSRW2645EZOHD46ONAYT4/%C2%A0)  
  


**2014年信報：**

[https://lj.hkej.com/lj2017/artculture/article/id/374138/%E5%BE%9E%E5%B1%B1%E9%A0%82%E8%BB%BC%E4%BA%8B%E7%9C%8B%E9%A6%99%E6%B8%AF%E9%96%8B%E5%9F%A0%E6%AD%B7%E5%8F%B2 ](https://lj.hkej.com/lj2017/artculture/article/id/374138/%E5%BE%9E%E5%B1%B1%E9%A0%82%E8%BB%BC%E4%BA%8B%E7%9C%8B%E9%A6%99%E6%B8%AF%E9%96%8B%E5%9F%A0%E6%AD%B7%E5%8F%B2%C2%A0)

* * *

我希望呢篇唔會寫得太混亂orz  
私心大愛係對方唔知嘅情況下，偷偷做左好多嘢互相守護嘅英香  
港仔唔想比愛佢+佢愛嘅人知道佢依家過得幾難堪，一直隱瞞緊英sir好多佢嘅傷痛  
但英sir想要知道港仔呢排發生過乜嘢事。佢無論如何都想保護港仔，無論係出於聯合聲明嘅約定抑或出於愛，都係想咁樣好好守護佢。英sir未試過有一個前殖民地係好似港仔因為政治背景而咁唔敢直接講心底話，佢哋通常直接想講乜嘢就乜嘢（→ 喂英國我要獨立，bye 9 bye ！ → 獨立戰爭 → 獨立 ）

**因為《香江燈火璀璨》嘅性質特殊，基本上好多個ch都需要大量資料蒐集，而呢排無呢個時間慢慢做research，所以為左我可以順利畢業嘅關係，下個星期要停更，唔好意思**  
**下星期應該會改更《identity crisis》果篇（唔知有無人記得果篇LMFAO）（係厚顏無恥放左好耐嘅存貨XD）**

** HERE：（可以當成呢篇嘅半篇番外） [番外](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545423/chapters/68806248#workskin) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記： 
> 
> 人真係會比暖氣縱慣XD ，如果英香住山頂應該會凍啲，我估  
> 無寫嘅私設：英sir以前係直接唔除鞋踩入去屋企，係港仔後期先要佢除鞋先入鄉隨俗  
> 其實本身Arthur去沖涼果度我打算係做番外，但寫下寫下覺得可以融合落主線到，所以先撥歸主線。  
> 希望寫埋新/界之後可以差唔多完結全篇orz我覺得我咁寫法好似係無限拖戲緊落去XD但無辦法我一日寫得太多字XD依家先第三日，我覺得係英/國飛一轉香/港起碼都留四五日嘅  
> 完結之後會係我期待好耐嘅英香旅行番外OwO去旅行終於可以解鎖係佢哋兩個口中講左好多次但一直未出現嘅角色
> 
> 順帶一提其實我好鍾意一路聽歌一路寫野，個人覺得英香最適合當然係廣東歌XD 基本上我都係白玫瑰、1874、富士山下、長相廝守、鋼琴哭（但呢個我聽cover）幾首無限loop，無視歌詞我覺得旋律都算夾佢哋呢對有種哀怨幽長（？）嘅感覺，依家搞到我聽到富士山下就諗起英香wwww國語歌匆匆那年都適合嘅，但我依然覺得英香必須聽廣東歌先有韻味www


	13. 十一、餽贈

**【APH英香】香江燈火璀璨**

_**十一、餽贈** _

  
  


**我要將你拯救 逃離人類荒謬**

**就用我的雙手 帶著你走**

**不掙扎 只緊扣**

**從未低頭 途經幾百萬傷口**

**站在我的身後 要確保你無愁沒憂**

**不聽閒言 若你好 就已經 很足夠**

**——Dear Jane《哪裡只得我共你》**

Arthur是次到訪香/港，因Horace的行程並沒有涉獵到新/界，大部分時間只逗留在港九。

「我哋今日就係去新/界呀。」聽見了Arthur的話以後，Horace笑著解答道，毫不意外看見前宗主國露出有點吃驚的表情。

「見你咁耐都唔帶我去新/界，仲以為我喺香/港呢一個禮拜都要留喺港/九添。」

其實一個星期也只不過是約數，Arthur是次來港只會逗留短短的六日。因為各種政治的原因，他知道自己在香/港久留必定不受歡迎，Horace也會遭到高官百般刁難奚落，只好忍痛把行程壓縮在一週之內。

「今日帶你睇吓戰後輝煌嘅香/港。」Horace說，他的側臉流露出自豪的神色。

Arthur此趟來港曾回顧香/港各階段的歷史，從開埠前的漁業開始順著時間向前推移，看過早期英/國殖民之下的香/港，也見證過在世/界/大/戰砲火轟炸之下的此片土地，最終回到了當代的璀璨大都會。戰後經濟起飛的香/港似乎是他們此行未曾回望的一片空白，待今日終能填補空隙。

「睇電視台？」Arthur問道。二/戰後的香/港影視發展可謂飛黃騰達，劇集與電影套套堪稱經典。《上/海/灘》大結局上映的當天，街上居然空無一人，每人都安坐家中收看節目。

「可惜五/台/山都無咗好耐啦，同埋廣/播/道其實喺九/龍，唔係新/界。」

曾經光輝的五台爭鋒早已不再復見，現在仍屹立在原址的就只有兩個後來遷入的電台，星光熠熠的街道只能長存於經兩人回憶中。

「我哋今日睇工廠。」Horace揭曉道，「活化後嘅工廠。」

儘管他們並非普通人類，然而他們也沒有比起其他人多出多少特權，與工廠負責人非親非故的情況下無法不請自來。因此是次Horace帶Arthur去遊覽的是活化後的前紗廠——位於荃/灣的南/豐/紗/廠。

Horace曾在過去親眼見證香/港製造業的高峰。要是能讓他作選擇的話，他當然想讓工廠繼續保持原貌，令後來的人也能夠親臨此處體驗歷史，可惜這樣的想法在香/港這片彈丸之地只不過是個遙不可及的夙願。比起拆掉每磚每瓦，活化也許是個算不錯的折衷辦法，能讓後人對幾歷風霜的過去作一種致敬。Horace暗自希望現今的人於此地打卡的同時，也能窺探香/港過去的蓬勃歷史，站在這裡能幻想織布機隆隆的聲響，與電台主持充滿磁性的嗓音交織成工廠獨有的旋律。

二十世紀四十年代的國/共/內/戰導致中/國資金外流，上/海資本家南逃來港以後在港建設工廠，然而在那之前香/港就只有小本經營的家族生意小廠房和山寨廠，在企業家的資金流入後終於能以製造業起家，到最後「香/港製造」四字成了國際上信心的標誌。

四、五十年代的Arthur親眼見證Horace的成功，看著心愛的殖民地漸漸長成，終於首次嚐到成功的滋味，也為他感到無比自豪。

可能因為Horace成長的背景過於不幸，才讓他不喜歡對外人啟開心房。小時候的他話並不多，到上世紀一零年代之後才和Arthur開始熟稔起來，慢慢開口變得比較多話。然而大概是因為習慣了惜字如金，Horace到現在依然不擅表達內心的情感，無法直白訴說自己的愛意。Arthur還能記得當Horace在製造業起飛賺到第一桶金的時候，去中/環的連/卡/佛總店為他買了一套矜貴的瓷器茶具，茶具套組包在寶藍色的絲絨中，放在一個檀香木盒。那天Horace不發一言把禮物放在Arthur的書桌上，然後又偷偷摸摸離去。

這套茶具一直被Arthur視作珍寶，離港的時候帶在隨身的小行李箱裏，捨不得給人托運。現在這套茶具放在倫/敦大宅裏的玻璃碗櫃中，只趁著特別的時節才拿出來泡一壺茶。

Arthur知道那個時候的Horace有點抗拒進入英資的百貨公司，因而知道他肯親自走進連/卡/佛為自己挑選禮物，讓Arthur格外感動。

畢竟就算Horace穿得如何西裝筆挺，正裝之下依然是一副華人的臉孔。售貨員儘管不說破，可是Horace依然能從他們的眼神動作看得出那些人心中的想法——Horace非常擅長觀言察色，這是早年為了避免遭到上司懲罰而發展出來的特別技能，然而也在後期經商時幫了他好一大把——除非是與Arthur相伴，他一律不會進入給英/國人而設的各種設施與商店。

說起這樣的事，Arthur內心倒是有點慚愧。他一直不知道Horace心中的想法，直到與他開始交往後才從他的臉色推斷出來。但就算如此，Horace並不太常於臉上展露自己的感情，為難的臉色也是非常不明顯，需要Arthur細心觀察才能發現。

作為宗主國，他一直不知道Horace作為殖民地的苦。

開埠早期，天/星/小/輪分為三等，華人就只能坐在三等，到四十年代之後情況才得以改善，然而頭等艙依然是屬於富裕人家的特權。在當時香/港存在的除了種族的不平等，也有著貧富的差距。因為Arthur的關係，與他出門的Horace總是能破例坐在頭等。Arthur因此一直蒙在鼓裡，並不知道這樣的政策原來曾經存在，直到後期與人類政務官交談才得知一二，他也從那時開始學會了觀察Horace表情上的微小變化。

例如Horace看見了坐在三等艙的華人向著身處頭等艙的他投來敵視的眼神後，微微皺了皺眉。

又像是Horace在聽見了路過的平民對他說的話後，神色凝重地抿唇——那時的Arthur仍不會說廣東話，學廣東話的契機除了因為真心喜歡Horace而想愛屋及烏之外，也是想明白殖民地偷偷扛下的苦——Arthur後來終於知道那些人在說什麼：他們說Horace是個英/國人的走狗，媚外的漢奸。

或是在Arthur的威逼利誘之下，Horace終於能練出一口完美的RP英語，然而在上流社會的宴會中交談時，Horace不慎讓輕微的廣東話口音跑出來之後展露出的尷尬模樣，看見富人嘴角上噙著的那抹嘲笑以後更是臉紅耳赤。

想到這裡的Arthur又禁不住輕輕嘆了口氣，為這年紀小小便被逼夾在中間的可憐孩子心疼。

  
  
  
  
  
  


香/港畢竟只是個彈丸之地，從港/島出發歷時不久便能到達他們今天的目的地荃/灣。冬日的太陽和煦地落在他們身上，加上微寒的颯颯涼風讓他們這一路走得毫不辛苦，穿過了天橋與商場以後，兩人終於抵達了紗廠。

走在紗廠漆油斑駁的後樓梯，他們得以窺探當年工廠的原貌。指尖撫過滿載歷史的牆壁，Horace沈默地凝視著這些遺留下來的舊建築內部，口罩下的唇動了動，微微上翹。

五十年代的香/港大半生產力來自紡織業，直到六七十年代被輕工業取替。

那時的香/港，確實輝煌。

Horace牽著Arthur，在精緻小店間漫步著，與遊人以及寵物犬刷身而過。活化後的紗廠除了吸引年輕人前來打卡，也是狗主的好去處。他和Arthur走進了一間又一間的文創小店隨意逛逛，眼前充滿創意的設計精品確實別緻，可是定價卻有點令人乍舌。

他不禁想，要是當年的工廠工人知道他們往日天天上班的工場居然搖身一變成了潮流之地，更販賣各式高檔次精品，會有何想法。畢竟他知道那個時候的工作環境之惡劣，工人連續十二個小時被困於四壁中，無趣地為了生活盯著眼前的雪白紗布晃動，聽著嗡嗡的機器聲不絕於耳。

常言道農夫粒粒皆辛苦，那每條紗線也未嘗不是染著紡織工人的血汗。就憑著香/港人自強不息的精神以及堅強的毅力，上世紀的星斗市民成功用一雙手編織出一片天地。

回頭正想開口詢問Arthur能否離去之際，Horace此時才發現前宗主國正駐足站在放著手作首飾的小木桌之前，一雙綠眸出神地看著眼前琳瑯滿目的小飾品。放在正中央的銀飾於燈光映照之下閃著銀白的流光，而一旁的玉吊墜則泛著溫潤的點點微光，琥珀色的玉石教Arthur想起了Horace的美麗雙瞳。

他伸手撿起了雕成洋紫荊的小玉吊墜，指尖撫過玉石上的紋理，細味吊飾造工的精巧。皮繩上掛著的價錢牌指出這件首飾價值不菲，可Arthur卻不太在意。把玉石舉在桌燈前，看著燈光穿透晶瑩剔透的玉石，Arthur終於滿意地點了點頭，並叫Horace伸出手。

儘管有點疑惑，Horace還是接過了玉石，瞬間冰涼的觸感落在溫熱的掌心。他看著Arthur拾起了放在木桌中間的銀飾。夾在男人兩指間的是一隻栩栩如生的銀獅子，雙眼是由兩顆小巧的綠色水晶組成。

「靚唔靚？」他問Horace。Horace遲疑了片刻以後說了聲「好睇」。

從Horace手心重新撿起了玉項鍊，Arthur拿著兩條項鍊走到收銀處前付錢。

  
  
  
  
  
  


「好貴㗎，做乜買呀？」離開了店鋪以後，Horace低聲問道，惹得Arthur輕輕一笑。

「因為我想送俾你。」解開了項鍊的扣，Arthur親手為Horace戴上了銀鏈，微涼的指尖不慎觸及Horace的後頸，使得他一陣激靈。他看著眼前的前殖民地，拉下了自己的口罩，在他的額角落下一吻，動作敏捷得讓Horace差點反應不過來。

他旋即也為自己戴上了玉洋紫荊項鍊。項鍊的皮繩有點長，讓洋紫荊剛好垂到胸前的位置。

“Thank you.” 他聽見了Horace低聲說了聲謝。儘管他的臉上掛著口罩，然而Arthur依然能從Horace泛起淡紅的耳尖看得出他正在害羞。

「返去英/國之前，我想送份禮物俾你。」Arthur湊近了Horace的耳邊，喃喃低語：「我送一條頸鏈比你，代表我要綁住你。」

看著Horace瞪大的雙眼以及瞬間炸紅的臉，Arthur忍俊不禁，補了最後一句話：「當你掛住我果陣，就可以望住呢條頸鏈。」

來自間諜機構的匯報告訴Arthur他的前殖民地確實一直被上司脅逼著，這具弱小的身軀一直扛下了許多冷言冷語。來自上司的壓力讓他幾天以來一直無法好好放鬆享受與Arthur的行程，接連遭到不同部門高官的轟炸——他們渴求知道兩人相處的每分每秒，甚至恨不得Horace能直播行程。就連當初Horace在半/島/酒/店攝下的美食照，也是為了向上司交差而拍下。

Arthur希望把兩人之間的感情化為一個能掌握的實體，代替自己常伴Horace身邊，就正如當初的那套茶具一樣，在自己無力地離去以後得以陪伴Horace走過未來艱難的道路。

指尖撫上Horace胸前的銀項鍊，在冰涼的金屬印上來自他自身的熱度，掌心蹭了蹭Horace的左胸。

他能感受到Horace毛衣之下鼓動的心跳。

祖母綠的眼眸反映著Horace的臉容，一雙瞳仁沉澱著深沉的情感。

「我愛你，王嘉龍。」

——這是Arthur寥寥數次呼喚他的粵語名字。

「Horace，以後等我好好守護你。」他把Horace的亂掉的短髮勾到耳後，動作輕柔得像是對待最珍貴的寶藏，「等我實踐荒廢咗三十六年嘅承諾，俾一個機會我去照顧你。」

Horace眨了眨眼，撫上了Arthur仍在他臉側的手，緩緩點頭。

他並不知道Arthur為何突如其來地表白，又或者他口中的守護是什麼意思，可是此刻的他卻只想無條件地相信眼前男人說的每字每句。他愣愣地看著Arthur拉著他的手，與他的手背印下羽毛般的輕輕一吻。

眼前的Arthur與百年前的身影重疊，以往的Arthur曾教過他英/國的各種禮儀。Horace依然能記得當時Arthur示範吻手禮之際，他的心在胸腔是跳得如何激烈，心裏一直擔怕會被對方發現自己的異狀。

「我愛你，直到時間終結。」柔柔的話音在Horace的耳邊響起，訴說他的承諾。

Arthur此刻許下的諾言並不是九十九年，也不是五十年，而是永恆。

——永生不變。

* * *

關於天星小輪，RTHK拍過節目講，下收簡介：  
[http://app1.rthk.org.hk/php/tvarchivecatalog/episode.php?progid=760&tvcat=5 ](http://app1.rthk.org.hk/php/tvarchivecatalog/episode.php?progid=760&tvcat=5%C2%A0)

RTHK：香港歷史系列，講紗廠  
[https://www.rthk.hk/tv/dtt31/programme/historyhk4/episode/595231 ](https://www.rthk.hk/tv/dtt31/programme/historyhk4/episode/595231%C2%A0)

香港記憶：紡織的定義  
[https://www.hkmemory.hk/MHK/collections/postwar_industries/manufacturing_industries/textiles/industry_focus/index_cht.html ](https://www.hkmemory.hk/MHK/collections/postwar_industries/manufacturing_industries/textiles/industry_focus/index_cht.html%C2%A0)

英sir口中36年嘅承諾--> 中/英/聯/合/聲/明

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 距離正文完結仲有2-3ch，yay  
> 之後仲有大概1章講英sir返屋企之後港仔嘅單人ch，同ard 2章嘅旅行番外  
> 然後就全篇完🎉
> 
> 多謝各位善良嘅小天使睇到呢度，多謝你哋嘅支持（抱


	14. 十二、界線

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都係遲到咗個半鐘orz...因為卡文卡得好嚴重  
> 呢次更新因為內容嘅關係分兩個ch.
> 
> 大量政治時事歷史有，不喜勿入！

**大量政治時事歷史有，不喜勿入！**

**【APH英香】香江燈火璀璨**

_**十二、界線**_

  
  
  
  


**拿著你 給的照片 熟悉的那一條街**

**只是沒了你的畫面 我們回不到那天**

**——陳奕迅《好久不見》**

  
  
  


要是讓Horace舉出他心目中塑造香/港歷史的重大事件的話，除了割讓香/港島以及九七回歸以外，那想必是租借界/限/街以北這件事。界/限/街這條街道在香/港歷史中舉足輕重，所以是次Arthur回港亦提出一訪的要求。

一八六零年簽訂的《北/京/條/約》把界/限/街以南的九/龍/半/島割讓與英/政/府，為大/英/帝/國的版圖多添數寸土地。雖然這裏的一小片領地對於早已稱霸全球的日/不/落/帝/國「英/國」而言大概算不上是什麼，然而對「香/港」而言卻是至關重要。當年的界/限/街其實並算不上是一條街道，也只是一座小山，及後為了便利才發展出一條道路。

界/限/街作為大/清以及港英政府邊境的功能只存在了寥寥三十八年，直到《拓/展/香/港/界/址/專/條》簽訂以後它終於失去了原有的功用，大概大眾以為就這樣為界/限/街的歷史劃上永遠的句點，想不到它反而在七十年代抵/壘/政/策實行時，成了一條非法入境者絞盡腦汁跨越的終點線。

這一條街道，見證了香/港許多重要的里程碑。

從南/豐/紗/廠離開以後，Horace和Arthur兩人乘巴士從深/水/埗/太/子/道/西下車，而這裡是界/限/街最西的開端。

其實他們此行並沒有什麼重要目的，只是單純想要順路在回家前去界/限/街走走逛逛。這條街道貫穿深/水/埗、旺/角以及九/龍/城，也是因為一路上穿越數個地區的特質，走在這條街上的遊人能看見不同風格的建築交替出現，煞是有趣。

界/限/街西端主要由幾層高的唐樓組成，人行路兩旁盡是些傳統的舊式小店，殘破的招牌以及古樸的地磚訴說著店家的歷史。到他們開始進入旺/角，矮小的唐樓才被入雲的摩天大廈取替。隨著兩人的前進，景色再次轉換，玻璃幕牆的通天大樓此刻換成了低密度的建築，富人的住家與名校交錯，告知他們早已進入了九/龍/塘。

「我記得七八十年代嗰陣有人謠傳，話英/國政府只係會歸還界/限/街以北，嚇到有啲人嗱嗱臨搬屋去界/限/街以南。」Horace笑道，「不過就算你走到去蒲/台/島都冇用，去到最後全部都係要回歸。」

「如果係還一半唔還一半，應該都好難實行。」Arthur認真地想了想，然後回答：「啲人返工返學都唔知點算，唔通真係日日過兩次關咩？」

「咁就會有好多跨境學童啦，冇諗過咁樣反而同而家差唔多。」Horace半開玩笑著說道，然後微微一頓，及後他的語氣突然變得認真了起來，「我曾經幻想過，如果二十三年前上司佢哋有唔同嘅決定，我嘅結局會唔會唔一樣。」

「例如只係回歸一半？」

「都可以咁講，但唔止嘅，仲有嘅可能係香/港繼續保持英屬，或者上司俾我擁有自己嘅主權。」說畢，Horace不禁莞爾一笑，「不過就算係咁都唔代表會有太大嘅分別。無錯，可能頭幾年會有啲唔同，但最後都係殊途同歸。如果唔係香/港人經歷過嘅二十三年以嚟嘅咁多事，由自由行踩爆香/港開始，到水貨客瘋狂走奶粉走iPhone走日/本藥妝，因為兩地嘅緊密接觸令星斗市民產生好多不滿，可能呢度嘅普遍民意會係會覺得人民幣好香、好好搵。再因為兩地嘅文化相近同語言相似，慢慢溫水煮蛙落去，即使唔係同一個政府統治，但去到最後都係文化上融合咗，成功統/戰。」

「雖然你咁講，但起碼政府唔同。」Arthur回答。聽見了Horace認真的想法，他也忍不住認真了起來。

Horace搖頭，開口道：「政府唔同先最大鑊。因為失去咗被支配嘅恐懼，香/港人安逸咁一直生活落去，無諗過最可怕嘅結局竟然一直等緊我哋，單純咁蒙蔽雙眼二十三年。雖然而家失去自由，但起碼我哋睇得清楚 **佢哋** 嘅真面目。」

Arthur抿唇，他不知道該說些什麼，儘管他不喜歡Horace負面消極的想法，但他依然明白Horace的所言甚是。

他們走過一塊寫著「嘉/林/邊/道」的路牌，這裡是界/限/街與嘉/林/邊/道的交界處，緩緩停下了腳步。九/龍/塘的街道大多以英/國地名命名，處處留下殖民的印記。

「一開頭成為英/屬/香/港嘅時候，我好唔鍾意你。」Horace道。這天他的話似乎特別多，仿佛要把悶在心裏二十多年的話在Arthur離去之前傾訴得一乾二淨，「我仲好唔鍾意你幫我啲街亂改埋啲雞腸名。」

「我知道。」Arthur一點也沒有生氣，語氣反而聽起來有點愉悅，「但你做我嘅殖民地之後，慢慢習慣咗我，仲鍾意埋我？」

「講到我好似斯德哥爾摩症候群咁。唔係囉，唔係習慣就可以鍾意一個人囉好唔好，根據你呢個邏輯嘅話，我應該可以習慣到我啲垃圾上司同愛佢哋。」Horace翻了個白眼，「我之後慢慢咁認識你，發現原來你唔只係個大賊，仲有我本來見唔到嘅另一面，所以真心.....」

儘管Horace的話音突然消停，可是Arthur卻明瞭他暗藏的心意，知道他只是礙於臉皮薄而沒有說下去。

「我梗係知道你諗緊乜嘢啦，我講笑咋。」Arthur忍俊不禁，「多謝你同我講你嘅心底話。」

「好、好啦。」似乎是開始感到有點不好意思，Horace急忙扯開了話題，「你就走啦，呢幾日我哋唔好成日講啲唔開心嘅嘢，反而做啲開心啲嘅嘢啦——喂，你又諗啲乜嘢？」

聽見了Horace的斥責，Arthur清了清喉，慌張地掩飾臉上的神色。

「冇呀，乜都冇諗。」

「哼，你呢個咸濕佬。不過為咗做呢件開心嘅事，我哋要返屋企。」Horace哼了哼聲，「不過我哋返屋企係煮嘢食。」

他看著Arthur展露出失望的神色，不禁掩嘴一笑。


	15. 十三、團圓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又名，嚴重遲到嘅冬至賀文
> 
> 雖然呢篇好似無政治時事歷史嘅議論，但都係防雷先  
> 不過我諗都睇到呢到應該知道我寫開乜嘢（掛？）
> 
> any肥不喜勿入！

**【APH英香】香江燈火璀璨**

_**十三、團圓** _

__

**如果再見不能紅著眼 是否還能紅著臉**

**就像那年匆促 刻下永遠一起 那樣美麗的謠言**

**——王菲《匆匆那年》**

把糯米粉團分成小份，然後分別填入芝麻餡及花生餡，再將其搓成漂亮的球體，便成了一顆可口的湯圓。這次Horace並沒有阻止Arthur參與，因為他認為就算是地獄廚神Arthur，只是搓個湯圓的話也大概出不了什麼差池。

——然而他錯了。

他看著Arthur奇形怪狀的成品，要多怪就有多怪，而他的湯圓在未下鍋之前早已漏出一些餡料。Horace正想直說直話吐糟之際，卻轉念一想邀請Arthur一同做湯圓的緣故，也只是為了讓他體驗在香/港渡過冬至的氣氛，所以也只是淡淡地笑了笑，並沒有說些什麼。

「我唔識點包得靚呀，教我得唔得？」趴在Horace的肩上，Arthur柔聲問道。

Horace捏了捏手中的那顆小湯圓，把開口壓得嚴嚴實實後，便擱下手中的湯圓，撫上Arthur沾滿麵粉的手。金髮男人的指尖修長而帶著薄薄的繭，他的雙手有著Horace無法忽視的熱度。Horace扶著Arthur的手把粉團放在他的掌心，填上芝麻餡料，再捉著他的手緩緩包好湯圓。

感到來自Arthur的熾熱視線，Horace微微抬頭，看見了那雙綠色的眼眸正在凝視著自己。Arthur臉上的表情異樣地認真，讓Horace禁不住有點疑惑。他一直以為Arthur只是在鬧著玩，想要騙自己牽起他的手才這樣説。

Arthur低頭親上Horace的側臉，放下手中包好了的那顆湯圓，抓起了另一粒粉團，儘量按照Horace教導的方法搓好湯圓。儘管他的動作依然笨拙，可是他認真的神色卻讓Horace看呆了眼。他一直覺得認真工作的Arthur看起來特別吸引，以往曾三番四次藉送茶以偷看他工作時的流露出的神情，看著他端坐在桃花心木的書桌前仔細閱讀報告，金色的睫毛低垂著，手中的羽毛筆在紙上飛揚。他卻沒想到在包湯圓的時候，會再次看見Arthur露出如同工作時一樣認真的神情。

在Horace陷入沉思的同時，Arthur早已搓好了一顆湯圓，並把它放在其他湯圓間。儘管這顆湯圓還是有點不完美，然而看起來比之前的好看多了。

「呢粒幾靚。」

聽見了Horace的稱讚以後，Arthur咧嘴一笑，更是賣力地搓起了下一顆湯圓。

「你記唔記得，我以前教你沖茶？」

「點會唔記得。」遙遠的回憶瞬間於眼前浮現，Horace輕聲回答道，「你嗰陣鬧鬼我，話我沖茶啲水太熱呀嘛，仲話每種茶要用唔同溫度嘅熱水嚟沖，跟著我答你唔係水滾茶靚咩，點知仲俾你鬧多兩句。不過去到最後，我每日最期待居然就係沖茶嘅環節，無論係早餐嘅breakfast tea定係下午茶嘅darjeeling或者係earl grey，我都好享受幫你沖茶。」

「我其實係特登教你沖茶。」用鼻尖蹭了蹭Horace的髮梢，Arthur說道，「因為我知道你掛著屋企。」

Arthur教Horace泡茶的契機始於兩人關係漸漸緩和之後，儘管關係不再繃緊，然而他們之間依然有著厚重的隔膜，相處仍是小心翼翼帶點尷尬。成為殖民地的Horace被逼切斷與家人的一切聯繫，仿佛就只有品茗這一個動作能讓他一解鄉愁。

「其實我知道㗎。」嘴角微微泛起了愉悅的弧度，Horace回答道，「多謝你。」

他回頭輕吻上Arthur的臉頰，Arthur臉上的神色旋即發亮。

儘管他們的關係在起初的數十年毫不和諧，可是他一直知道Arthur在兩人同居一段時間之後設法想要明白自己，因而也讓他欣然啟開心房接受這個男人，亦在不知不覺間愛上了他。

「不過我哋嘅角色調轉咗嚕，而家到你教我煮嘢食。」把剛做好的湯圓遞到Horace的眼前，Arthur沾沾自喜問道：「呢粒呢，掂唔掂？」

Horace點頭回答：「好靚。」

其實他們倆都知道這是徹徹底底的謊話，因為Arthur的成品明顯慘不忍睹，可是兩人依然不肯揭穿。

「好，我學識咗之後，我喺倫/敦掛住你嗰陣就可以整。」

Horace手中的動作戛然而止，Arthur溫柔的話語讓他的心默默刺痛。他知道Arthur的料理天份是何等糟糕，可他卻依然努力地學習著烹飪。

「想唔想——」聽見了自己的聲音有點顫抖之際，Horace禁不住皺了皺眉，停頓了幾秒才繼續說下去：「想唔想學整點心？我本身都想整一啲請你食。」

「梗係想。」Arthur毫不猶豫地回答。

灶頭上的鐵鍋冒著煙，薑湯的香味傳遍整個廚房，雪白的湯圓在甜湯中載浮載沉，繪出一幅視覺饗宴。

「好，我哋跟住整蝦餃！」

Horace任由Arthur從後抱著自己，開始下一步的料理。他暗自希冀，能在曲終人散之前留下兩人間一點甜蜜的回憶。

  
  
  
  
  
  


「嗱，首先要咁整個餡.....」

「係咪咁？」

「喂點解明明你同我用同一批嘅蝦，但啲餡會變咗黑色嘅？」

「呃....」

「唔、唔緊要，唔好理啦，總之跟住包好佢.....我啲蝦餃皮呢？」

「明明頭先都係嗰度㗎.....」

「點解我啲蝦餃皮燶咗嘅，你偷偷開咗火？」

「我冇呀.....Horace！ Horace你聽我解釋！」


	16. 十四、萬家燈火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二零二一年一月三日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 海量時事政治歷史內容  
> INCLUDING POLITICAL CONTENTS

**【APH英香】香江燈火璀璨**

_十三、萬家燈火_

  
  
  


誰都只得那雙手 靠擁抱亦難任你擁有

要擁有必先懂失去怎接受

曾沿著雪路浪遊 為何為好事淚流

誰能憑愛意要富士山私有？

——陳奕迅《富士山下》

  
  
  


Horace和Arthur在昨天晚上除了搓湯圓以外，也做了些港式的茶樓點心。因為Arthur的廚藝可怕，點心成品中有部分完全不能下嚥。而沒有做壞的點心——大多出自Horace手筆——則放在冰箱安然度過了一夜。今天早上醒來以後，Horace便把點心拿出來蒸熟，準備帶往野餐。

今天是Arthur香/港行程的最後一天，明夜他便要回英/國了。從香/港飛往希/斯/羅的航班似乎總愛在午夜前後起飛，所以他們明天還有點時間得以獨處。Arthur看見了Horace盯著蒸籠發呆的空洞眼神，心房不禁一陣抽緊。

捨不得分離的人，並不只他一個，這點Arthur再也清楚不過。

他知道Horace此刻在想的，是同樣纏繞Arthur腦海久久不去的那件事——他明天必須離去的鐵一般事實。

然而就算內心的情緒如同波濤洶湧的怒海不斷翻騰著，Horace臉上的表情依然沒有絲毫變化，一直保持著一副淡漠的神色，如同剛成為大/英/帝/國殖民地的那天一樣。幼小的他木無表情地鬆開了林曉梅緊握的手，從哭哭啼啼的兄姐身邊拖著沉重的腳步離去，最終跟著Arthur上了船，不笑、不哭、不說任何一句話，仿佛他並非血肉之軀，而只是個毫無一絲感情波動的人偶一樣。眼見眼前的Horace突然與回憶中的那個小不點重疊，Arthur似乎也明白了些什麼。

當年他被逼離開家人時不吵不鬧，並不是他不介意分離，而只是想要讓家人好過一點。早熟懂事的他知道要是讓家人看見他臉上滑落哪怕只是一滴淚水，也只會徒增他們的愧疚，才裝出一副毫不在意的模樣。時間向前快速飛躍一個半世紀到今天，他不吵不鬧不挽留Arthur，也只是不想讓對方自責。

冷若冰霜、常常面無表情、不苛言笑——這是其他人對「香/港/特/別/行/政/區」、對「王嘉龍」的評價，然而Arthur深明到Horace展露出的這個面相，是他對外界的防禦機制，也是他對深愛之人的溫柔。

不是不在乎，而是太在乎。

一百七十八年前，「王嘉龍」最在乎的是他的家人。

一百七十八年後，「Horace」最在乎的是他深愛的前宗主國、他的情人Arthur Kirkland。

伸出顫抖的手，Arthur把Horace從後擁入懷裏，他感到懷中的Horace轉身，然後抬頭查看。兩人四目交投，然後緩緩湊近，棉軟的唇瓣交纏出熾熱的吻。

Arthur帶繭的右手放在Horace的左胸上，撲通的心跳和胸膛的熱度透過單薄的襯衣傳到他的指尖。

無須多言，只以動作訴說兩人的愛意。坐在廚房飯桌上的兩具軀體交纏著，再也分不清楚你我。

  
  
  
  
  
  


整理好衣裳後，點心也差不多蒸好了。Horace小心翼翼地把蒸籠的竹蓋子揭開，讓白濛濛的蒸汽瞬間填滿整個廚房。他接過Arthur遞出的保溫壺，夾出蒸籠中的蝦餃和燒賣放進壺內。

Arthur的電話傳來了一聲訊息提示音。他走到一旁掏出了手提電話，低頭點開了新收到的電郵。他的雙唇吃驚地微啟，綠色的眼眸閃過了一抹愉悅的精光。

「Horace，我——」他開口叫住了情人的名，卻又突然住口，「冇嘢啦，原來我睇錯。」

挑起一邊的眉毛，聽見Arthur呼喚的Horace顯然有點疑惑，卻在對方解釋後也沒有追問下去。

「啲嘢食搞掂啦。」Horace舉起保溫壺在Arthur的眼前晃了晃，「行得。」

把食物和飲料放在後座，兩人均扣上安全帶以後，Horace踩下私家車的油門駛離大宅。穿過紅/磡/海/底/隧/道，他們很快便到達了獅/子/山/公/園。這天並不是假日，所以Horace並不須在尋找車位這件瑣事上花費太多時間。泊好車之後，他們拿著準備好的餐點和飲料，在公園草地找了片無人的角落鋪好野餐墊坐下。因為Arthur的莫名堅持，他們亦帶上了茶具套組。儘管在這裡喝茶與整個環境格格不入，可是他們卻顧不上外人異樣的眼光。清澈的棕色液體在象牙白的茶杯中盪漾，撲鼻而來的是淡淡的普洱茶香。Arthur優雅地用筷子夾起了蝦餃，放在嘴前呵了口氣才一口咬下。他們坐在獅/子/山/腳，共享昨晚做好的點心，一面喝著茶，一面欣賞著眼前的風景。

獅/子/山的頂端由陡峭的岩石組成，寸草不生，就只有「獅子」的身上有著點點綠蔭。在外人眼中，獅/子/山的外表並沒有太大特別，就只是個由奇岩怪石組成的山脈而已。然而Horace會選定獅/子/山為Arthur來港的行程畫上句點，卻是因為獅/子/山的象徵意義。

一九七零年，香/港/電/台曾製作一套電視劇，仔細而寫實地描寫香/港的人生百態，那套電視劇名為《獅/子/山/下》。及後同名主題曲唱得街知巷聞，而「獅/子/山/下」四字則成為了「香/港人精神」的代名詞。

然而， 何 謂香/港/人？

七百餘萬人在這片名叫香/港的土地中 以 香港人的名號掙扎求存。一樣米養百樣人，就算生於同一片土地亦不能只以一組詞語簡述此地人民的性格。這裏養著佛口蛇心的所謂慈母高官，撫養了正義凜然不平則鳴的學生，也藏著但求苟且過活不問世事、對政策既來之則安之的人們。

香/港/人不是一個個體，不能—— _無法_ ——把七百萬人的性格壓縮成寥寥數字。那麼，所謂的「獅/子/山/下」精神又是否能概述所有香/港人的性格？

Horace沒有一個確實的答案，可他卻因為這個單純的原因選定了 這 處作為結束Arthur旅程的最後一站。他想告訴Arthur， _儘管他曾經歷許多低谷，最終依然能驅散徬徨午夜、撥開迷霧，終看見黎明的破曉。_

——就像半世紀之前的自己一樣。

他可是香/港，百多年來一直不屈不撓的香/港呀。

「Arthur，多謝你。」Horace輕聲說道。

Arthur有點疑惑地回過頭來，擱下了手中的茶杯，笑著反問：「多謝乜嘢啊？」

「多謝你今年突然翻嚟探我、多謝你繼續支持我、多謝你一直留喺我嘅身邊。」

「傻嘅，洗乜嘢講多謝呀，呢啲係我應份嘅。」

「作為一片 土地 嘅化身，我哋從來唔可以覺得其他國家伸出援手係應份嘅，一直以嚟只可以靠自己打救自己。」Horace知道Arthur指的「應份」是源自於他簽下的協議，然而他本人卻知道這世上從沒所謂的理所當然，「同埋，我知道如果幫我嘅係『英/國』本人，其實佢冇呢個需要特登走翻嚟香/港留喺我身邊支持我。翻嚟一直默默支持我嘅，其實係Arthur Kirkland。」

唇角微微翹起，Arthur點了點頭，一雙祖母綠色的眸中沉澱著深沉的愛意。

「我曾經以 淚 洗面、曾經同過好多朋友講 再 見。諷刺嘅係當中有啲根本連招呼都未有時間打，就要 流 亡海外。我 亦憤恨 過、怕過、徬徨過。但，我知道呢個世界上面有好多人一直默默支持緊我，特別係你。所以我以後唔會再怕，會堅持我嘅信念行落去。」

他湊近了Arthur，吻上他的唇，看著Arthur的雙眼因這個突如其來的吻微微睜大而不禁失笑。

“I love you till the end of time.”

他以英語回應Arthur昨日以廣東話作的表白。

  
  
  
  
  
  


午後的和熙陽光灑落枝椏間，飽餐一頓的他們把野餐墊收好並放回車上，終啟程登上獅/子/山。隨著他們的腳步，本來仍然高照的艷陽也緩緩落下，攀至山巔之際他們剛好捉得住夕陽的最後尾巴，看見陽光把整個城市染成耀眼奪目的一片金黃，層層堆疊的高樓大廈從山腳向海岸線延伸，直至終被薄霧覆蓋再也看不見為止。香/港都市的樓海乍眼看來似乎蓋得毫無章法，但其實亂中有序，錯中複雜的樓宇築出這個美麗的大都會。

斜陽落下，夜幕降臨，入夜後的獅/子/山下，大樓間點起萬家燈火。

從海上的點點漁火換成五光十色的霓虹燈，燈光一如既往點亮香/港的每寸土地。

**香江** 的 **燈火** 一如過去上百年般 **璀璨** 。

  
  
  
  
  
  


_我們生於斯、長於斯，只渴望能為香江盡一份綿力守護他的美。_

_願這片土地的人無論到了何處，就算如同浮萍漂泊，也永遠不忘自己的根。_

_榮華富貴只不過過眼雲煙，最重要的是大眾的安康。_

_光影在獅/子/山下徹夜無眠的不夜香江舞動，與山上掛著的黑帆相呼應，描繪出一幅最美麗的香/港風情畫。_

_歸屬感和對此地的深愛潛藏於我們每一個人的心底深處。_

_香/港是我的城，是我最驕傲自豪的家。_

_港灣的熟悉影像讓我知曉，這，便是我的歸處。_

  
  
  


《遊記部分完》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一次過up兩篇，仲有下一個ch架！  
> 斜體字好似上文不對下語，但其實有啲意思嘅，但記得唔好講出黎呀🤫


	17. 十五、曲終人散

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二零二一年一月三日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 繼續時事政治歷史向有，不喜勿閱

**【APH英香】香江燈火璀璨**

_十五、曲終人散_

  
  
  


吻下來 豁出去 這吻別似覆水

再來也許要天上團聚

—— 楊千嬅《大城小事》

  
  
  


送走Arthur 的那個早上，Horace換上了最正式的西裝。這是他在1997年6月30日曾穿過的衣服，項上繫著的則是Arthur在百多年前親手為他戴上的寶藍領帶——那特別為尚幼的Horace訂製的領帶——儘管此刻垂在他胸前的領帶小得有點可笑，可Horace卻堅持為了它的象徵意義而戴上。他看著鏡子中的自己擠出一抹苦澀的笑，緩緩扣上領帶夾。

這是一個雕著龍與獅子的銀領帶夾，自二十三年前一直藏在櫃桶深處不見天日，靜待這天的到來。

他把頭髮梳得一絲不苟，Arthur百餘年前說過的話再次於他的耳邊響起。

_一個紳士必須儀容妥當才能出門，因為儀態成就一切。_

墨色的眼眸閉上，然後再度張開，雙瞳中流露著堅定。

他要打扮得讓人驚艷，赴或許是最後一次的約會。他總是習慣把兩人的每一次約會視作最後一次，畢竟他們的身分過於特殊，或許以後再也無法私下相會。

Arthur早已收拾好本便不多的行李，坐在客廳等他。綠色雙瞳凝視著依在門廊扣上袖口鈕的Horace，閃過了一絲悲哀。

「0178。」Horace突然開口說道。Arthur有點疑惑地皺起了眉，顯然不明白前殖民地說的四位數字有何意思。

「咩嚟？」他問道。

「2020減1842等於178，嚴格嚟講去到今日我哋已經識咗178年。去到2021年嘅8月29日，我哋就識咗對方179年。去到嗰日之前，呢度——我哋屋企——嘅密碼都會係0178。2021年8月29日開始改成0179，再下年就改成0180。」Horace莞爾一笑，「歡迎你隨時翻我哋屋企。」

Arthur站起來走到Horace的身前，牽起了他的手，微微欠身在手背落下紳士式的一吻。

「恭敬不如從命。」

能見面也許是個夙願，這點兩人儘管清楚卻誰也不願點明，只默默沉醉於兩人間的最後時光。

  
  
  
  
  


駕車從香/港/島經過九/龍/半/島，踏進新/界的土地，最終駛過青/馬/大/橋直達大/嶼/山。Arthur在香/港的最後一天，終於跨越了港/九、新/界以及離/島。過了青/馬/大/橋以後，Horace駛上了指向「香/港/國/際/機/場」的大路。

「你搭邊間航空公司呀？」他問道。

「呃，總之T1啦。」倒後鏡中的Arthur不知何故露出有點猶豫的神色。

「都唔知你懶神秘啲乜。」低聲嘮叨了半句，Horace轉進了一/號/客/運/大/樓的停車場，再次開口問道：「Check清楚未㗎？會唔會突然班機delay咗或者cancel咗呀㗎？」

「Check咗啦，正常咁飛呀，乜你好想我留低慢慢陪你？」Arthur笑著反問。

Horace嘖了聲，決定不回答情人的話，泊定在停車場的時租車位。

「落車啦。」雖然嘴上不饒人地這樣説，他的耳尖卻不爭氣的泛起了淡紅。

  
  
  
  
  
  


他們身旁的玻璃幕牆寫著斗大的「離/港」二字。Arthur的小行李箱放在他的腳邊，他堅持不托運行李。

「你遲啲都嚟英/國搵我啦。」

「好。」Horace承諾道，然而他知道要實踐此這個承諾卻毫不容易，「不過我諗，我可能會去Matthew屋企先。」

Arthur挑起了一邊的粗眉，似乎在要求他解釋。

「你知道啦，我好多人民都喺佢屋企，就好似我哋當年嘅鄰居，佢哋都係搬咗去萬/錦 [1]。」

港/人異國護照的持有量，加/國的可是獨佔鰲頭。

Arthur露出似笑非笑的表情，開口道：「下年開始或者唔同講法，呢個係我對你嘅承諾。或者我呢二十三年以嚟都冇做好過宗主國嘅本分，但我喺1984年為你許下嘅承諾一直都存在。由今日開始，我會努力實踐呢個承諾。到時，你就有藉口嚟搵我。你嘅人民....我哋嘅人民，會喺我嘅土地之上生活安好。」

眼角餘光看見第一天跟蹤他們的那個男人，可Arthur早已不顧一切。祖母綠的眸越過Horace的肩，朝那男人拋向一個挑戰意味濃厚的眼神，嘴角含著狡猾的一抹笑。

Arthur並不如Horace想的單純。畢竟作為雄霸世界的日/不/落/帝/國，他可是老奸巨猾得可怕。像是跟蹤監視此等雕蟲小技，以他的慧眼一早識破，只是熟知Horace怕人擔心的性格而不道破。下榻半/島/酒/店那天他早已發現了跟蹤他們那個軍官的身影以及滿屋的監視器材，本來只打算放任他不管，卻在軍官過分得潛入Horace家覺得他過分踰越，忍不住透過上司抗議。或許Horace的上司運用了別的伎倆追蹤他們，那天以後Arthur確實是再也沒有看見跟蹤者，直至離港的這天。

他不知道政府派出這個人，是擔心「英/國」不肯離去，或是害怕「英/國」會拐走「香/港」？不過無論如何，既然英/國早已決定要介入香/港的問題，他也無須再如同過往二十三年般堅忍。

直接，宣示他的所有權吧。

大/英/帝/國，一如既往的狂傲。

他捧起Horace的臉，毫不猶豫地吻下去。

這是他們的最後吻別，必須來得轟轟烈烈才像樣。

  
  
  
  
  
  


送走了Arthur，Horace回到了自宅，驚覺只餘他一人的家空蕩得可怕。座機電話響起，他不情不願地接聽。

「中/國/香/港，我需要你仔細彙報在過去幾天和英/國做過些什麼，不然視作勾結外國勢力。」

「知道，我隔幾天會把報告交上來。」隨意用故意生硬的腔調說著陌生的語言，Horace說畢便擱下了電話。

他打開了電腦，開啟新的文檔撰寫報告。在Horace感到枯燥乏味得打起哈欠之際，突然聽見了身後傳來了細碎的腳步聲。他站起來旋即抄起身下的摺凳準備迎敵，卻在瞥見對方的容顏那刻及時阻止了自己的動作。

「你、你唔係飛咗啦咩？」

「CX取消咗飛倫/敦嘅飛機呀，取消到一月十號呀嘛。」Arthur笑得一臉無辜，把Horace擁入懷裏。

「我以為你搭BA添。」Horace疑惑地眨了眨眼，「冇諗過你居然搭CX。」

「既然諗住飛香/港，咪搭下本土嘅CX囉，點知突然佢玩取消姐。不過好彩取消咗，可以偷偷留耐啲，反正責任不在英方，全在CX。」

「CX真係無辜，俾你累死，聽日俾我上司鬧爆都唔知發生咩事。」Horace無奈地笑了笑，卻突然因為意識到Arthur前言不對後語而瞪大了眼睛，「咪住先，乜取消飛機呢家嘢你唔係應該一早知㗎咩？出晒新聞㗎喎......哦，唔怪得你唔肯講搭邊間航空公司啦。」

Horace又突然記起了Arthur昨天突然收到的那個電郵，以及對方欲言又止的舉動，突然明白了他的全盤計劃。

「由失望變成驚喜，有呢個落差先好㗎嘛。總之我打死都唔會改搭BA㗎啦，等都等CX到一月十號睇下可唔可以飛返囉，反正我完全唔心急返倫/敦，最好繼續停飛落去。我上司都叫我有咁耐玩咁耐，唔好咁快返去煩佢。」唇上泛起玩味的笑，Arthur說道，「所以Horace，睇嚟我仲要纏著你好耐呀，希望你唔會介意啦。未來一段時間，請多多指教。」

「樂意至極。」

Horace唇上的是如出一徹的笑。

他回抱著Arthur。

  
  


《全篇完》

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我愛香港。嗯，就係咁多😂  
> 多謝咁多位同我發癲睇到呢度  
> 其實我唔知道我有幾多讀者，但真係好多謝你哋  
> 之後番外見！
> 
> 隔幾日應該會修下文，改進下個quality、刪走啲奇怪位、加翻啲伏線咁


End file.
